


A Lot Can Happen in Four Months

by waywardbard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 86,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbard/pseuds/waywardbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-reveal of Sam's addiction. Sam and Ruby's Story, wherein Dean Winchester is rotting in Hell.  Written in the 2 month Hellatus period of season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detox was a bitch.

After weeks of drinking himself into a stupor, complete sobriety was proving a lot harder than it sounded. Withdrawals left him hurting everywhere that could be hurt, in the body and the head, and what was worse was now he had Ruby riding his ass. At least Dean understood needing a drink every so often. Ruby just didn't give a damn.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked from the bathroom, bent double over the toilet and resting his forehead on the seat. His stomach twisted painfully and he felt the bile rising, gagging a bit though nothing came up that time. His whole body felt cold, but he was still sweating.

Ruby leaned against the door frame, her arms folded. "Occasionally. When I'm feeling a bit nostalgic," she said evenly. He didn't look good, but that was to be expected. Still, she wasn't about to let him out of her sight any time soon.

He would've laughed if laughing didn't make him want to vomit even more. He thought vaguely of asking her if she dreamed, but that's when the bile decided it finally wanted to come up; he just barely brought his chin over the rim in time.

Ruby went for the sink even before he'd finished, filling a glass of water and waiting until his shivering subsided before holding it out to him. He looked up with bloodshot eyes, groaning as the blood rushed from his head and made him that much more queasy.

"Thanks," came the muttered response. Sam took a mouthful of the water, swished it a little and gagged as the taste moved in his mouth again before he spit it out. It took two more swishes to get the taste out before he stood on unsteady legs, flushing the toilet.

Giving his back a reassuring rub, Ruby took the glass from him to refill it before following him back out into the hallway and to the living room. He was barely visible in the lantern light, little more than a silhouette as he shakily made his way over to sit on the broken sofa.

"Shouldda just left me there," he said to his knees, his hands moving up through his hair to fold on the back of his neck. He'd found the bar after making sure the little girl at the house Lilith had set up as a trap for him was with the police. Sarah. That had been her name. Her parents had been killed mere hours before his arrival, and Lilith had fled having caught his scent. He'd been stupid to think it was that easy to get her, and now Sarah's parents were dead. Or maybe they would've been dead anyway; at least he'd saved the little girl. The grief had been swift, and the bar had been the easy solution. After three weeks without a beer in his body, he found himself over-indulging within moments before everything became fuzzy and he lost time.

"Maybe. But sleeping on a bathroom floor probably wouldn't have improved your mood," she said, standing right behind the sofa. She knew what he meant, but indulging his depression wasn't the way to go. She tapped his back with the full glass. "Drink."

"I'm fine," Sam replied, still looking at his ankles. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be better if you drink some water."

"I said I'll be  _fine,_ " he added a bit more roughly, his voice gritty. A flash of pain registered on the edge of his nerve endings and one hand immediately moved to rub at his Adam's apple, but otherwise he didn't move.

She considered leaving it at that, but no. Not after what he did. Setting the glass on the floor, she strode around to stand in front of him, taking his chin in her hand and tilting his face up to meet her eyes, her expression almost angry. "You should be proud," she said firmly.

"Proud?" he asked incredulously, pulling his face back and standing. She was much too close. "Proud. I should be  _proud_. It was a fucking  _trap_. She... that girl..." Sam felt his chest heave and he side-stepped, putting a hand through his hair and fisting it hard before letting go. "Because of me."

"Because of you, she's alive!" Ruby said, grabbing his arm. "And so am I. It might have been stupid of you to go there, Sam, but you came out with as much as a win as you could have hoped for."

"Then we're even," he said, aching despite her words. He breathed slow and hard through his nose, then out again. "You were right."

"I know," she said, letting go of his arm. "But, Sam, you did it. You exorcised him. And next time, you might save someone because of it. That's what you should be proud of."

"That's all you have to say?" he added, finally looking at her. "No rubbing it in my face, no calling me out on my bullshit? Just 'I know'?"

"Repeatedly saying, 'I told you so' gets old, Sam," she said, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Eventually you'll realize I'm never wrong."

That time he did laugh, and even though it hurt, it wasn't awful. "Last time I checked you weren't Sister Cleo."

"You're right, I don't have the third eye on my side," she said, smiling slightly. "All I have are centuries of experience and first-hand knowledge of how the other team plays."

What little smile he had faded some. "Touché." There was a long moment of silence between them where neither of them moved, and questions continued to buzz half-formed in his mind. He'd never asked her why she came back, never asked her why she had so much faith in him, never asked why she cared so much about what he thought or felt. It was strange to him, that someone who wasn't his brother or Bobby could care. Half the time his own father hadn't cared, and yet here she was. His little fallen angel, those had been her words.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say you're always right, though," he said at last, letting the unsaid words stay locked up in his thoughts. If she wanted to tell him, she'd tell him. He knew better than to press.

Her jaw tightened but she kept her expression neutral. "No, but I learned my lesson pretty thoroughly since then."

"I didn't mean -" he started almost immediately, frowning when he realized how his words were taken. He turned, his hands coming to rest on her forearms. "Sorry. I... sorry." He sighed, letting his hands linger before dropping them. "I don't know if I can manage it again. It was just adrenaline. And the bleeds... I could be giving myself an aneurysm."

His touch softened her, her skin tingling even after he removed his hands, but she nearly laughed at his words. "Twenty-four hours ago you were going after Lilith with a toothpick, and  _now_  you're worried about your health?"

His immediate reaction was to scowl at her a little. "Drinking isn't going to kill me, but you want me sober. What's the difference?"

"Because the way you do it, it will kill you," she snapped, drawing herself to her full height and wishing, not for the first time, that she'd found a bigger body. "You're not yourself and you make stupid mistakes, and I can't always be there to save your ass when you don't even care if you die!"

"You don't think revenge killing is about on the same psychological scale as suicidal thoughts?" he countered, his voice tinted with sarcasm. "It's not going to matter! At least if I off myself on purpose -"

In one swift move, Ruby grabbed his shoulders, twisting and shoving him to sit on the sofa. She kept her grip, glaring just inches from his face. "Stop it, Sam," she said through gritted teeth. "Yes, it hurts like shit. But you're not the only person who's ever lost someone, and you won't be only person who gets past it. But if you won't even try, it's useless."

"What've I got to live for, Ruby?" he asked her, his expression pained. "Saving people? More people die than I can save. I'm only one person. He was always the better hunter. It should've been me."

"Bullshit. But it doesn't matter.  _This_  is how it is," she said firmly. "You can't save everyone, but you can save some. You can get better. And whatever little you think you have to live for, you have a lot less to die for. If you die, things won't get better, they will get worse. And you won't be the only one suffering."

She pushed away from him, turning her back as she felt her composure crumble. But only for a moment. "Whatever Dean is going through," she said, turning to face him again. "Whatever suffering, believe me, it will be nothing compared to how he would feel if he saw you down there."

The moment she finished he dropped his head down again, grief and anguish swelling up in him until he felt like he was suffocating from it. She was right, again. If anything, thinking of Dean's reaction only made it hurt worse. The deal had been to keep him alive and safe. Even in death, Dean had to make sure he was alive and safe. A part of him wondered if this was the second lesson meant to follow the one the Trickster had forced on him, what felt like a lifetime ago. He gasped, feeling his lungs constrict and his heart thud double hard in his chest. He'd have to go on. Alone.

Ruby's muscles sagged at his expression. If she knew the words to make it better - or even if screaming or talking softly would do the trick - she would. As it was... She walked quietly over, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers.

Her presence was a surprising comfort, and even though he could feel the tears pressing into the backs of his eyelids and heaving in his chest, suddenly the thought of being alone was less painful. He wasn't alone. She'd said that, too. She was real, there, and when he clenched her hand in his he could feel the pulse beneath her skin. Alive. But what if something happened to this body when they were out, trying to fight? She'd lost the last one with Lilith, and it had been devastating, though it had paled in comparison to losing Dean.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "It's okay, Sam," she said quietly. "It's okay for it to hurt."

"Don't," he said in a similar tone, though his was a bit more choked. He turned her hand over, pressing their palms together and threading his fingers through hers before turning his face toward hers. He just needed to forget for a little while. And if alcohol wasn't on the menu, then there were other ways. His mouth found hers in an insistent, needy kiss, teeth grazing against her lower lip before pushing his tongue through and twining with hers.

Ruby took a sharp breath as his lips met hers, eagerly moving with him. She knew why he was doing it, that he was seeking an escape, and she didn't mind. It was what he needed, and she was ready to do that for him. To be everything he needed.

Sliding a hand up through his hair, she shifted to straddle him, just managing not to break the kiss. The moment she was in his lap his whole world shifted, everything fading away until it was just her, just them in this desolate place, and became smaller still at the sensory perceptions. He was ever-aware of the smallness of her frame but how she seemed to make it larger than it truly was; how she seemed so frail and yet how she could easily bend or stretch to fit whatever he wanted. There was a subtle shift from gentle to rough, his hands moving first up her back to her shoulders to grip there before moving down to her hips, easily covering them and holding her firmly there to rut up into her.

The friction was dizzying, and Ruby's hips twitched in his grip, wanting more, wanting to move. But she held herself back, instead pressing his shoulders deep into the sofa, focusing on his mouth, nipping and twining and desperate. Whether or not she was aware of it, he could hear little noises rising up from her, hidden in the little gasps she gave. Partly out of his own need and partly out of the urge to please her, he moved his hands upward to pull her shirt up her back, breaking the kiss long enough to tug it off and over her head. Her hair tumbled down her back and over his hands, which tossed the shirt aside before pushing up in through her hair and into her scalp. She gasped into his mouth, breathing in the heated scent of him as her heart raced. Her hands ran down his shirt, briefly cupping between his legs before working at the fly on his jeans. Even the fleeting touch was enough to pull a groan out of him, and rather than work in the tricky angle they'd found themselves in he lifted her and switched their places, moving her ankles up to his shoulders and yanking her underwear and jeans upward after tugging off her shoes.

Sprawled across the sofa, Ruby's chest heaved as she watched him, impatient no matter how fast he stripped her. As soon as her pants were tossed aside, she grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to her to take his mouth again, her legs gripping him around the waist. Sam bent over her, shifting her legs higher so that he could pop the button on his jeans and shove them partway down his hips enough to free his straining erection. Lips still latched firmly to hers, he thrust easily into her, his hips snapping sharply against her thighs. Ruby arched, whimpering against his mouth, her hands scratching up his neck to twist into his hair. Her heels dug into his back as she thrust up against him, no rhythm or attempt at matching him, just desperate need.

It was becoming hard to keep kissing her and thrusting so Sam pulled back, lips and teeth grazing her throat before dipping lower, nipping her clavicle before dipping lower still and sucking a pert nipple between his lips. Her sharp gasp got swallowed in a moan, her head digging into the sofa as she tried to arch both her back and hips into him. Her hands ran down his shoulders, along his back, then scratched their way back up. The sensation was like fire burning up his back, engulfing him, but he groaned in pleasure. Then, suddenly, he stopped all movement. Ruby bucked against him twice before realizing he'd stopped. She looked up at him, her hands running through his hair when she saw that look.

"Sam," she whined, squirming underneath him. Even as the shocks of bliss snaked upward from the base of his spine from her squirming he remained motionless, his face hovering above hers.

"Say it."

A shiver ran down her body. "Please," she said, low and needy, leaning her head up to take a quick kiss. "Fuck me, Sam.  _Please_."

As suddenly as he'd stopped he was thrusting again, hard and fast to the point where the sofa creaked ominously. His hands came up under her back, holding her shoulders and moving so that her hips tilted upward on each shallow stab. Letting out a moaning cry, Ruby twisted her hands in his hair, the pleasure rolling over her in waves until it erupted, hot and white and all-encompassing. She clamped around him so tight he thought he might die from it, his forehead falling into the curve of her neck as he kept on, his blood all but boiling.

Even as her body tried to ease down, she could feel the pulsing building and tensing again, unrelenting. She panted with every thrust, her hands running down Sam's back, twisting in his shirt as she felt the second surge reach the edge. "Oh  _Sam_!" she screamed through her teeth, thrashing under him. That time he did lose himself, his face contorting in abandon. And all through it he continued to move, each thrust making the wave crash harder into him. Finally spent he collapsed forward, panting hard against her neck, his tongue darting out at the sweat in the dip of her throat.

The press of his body shallowed her breaths but it wasn't uncomfortable. Anything but. Lying under him, slowly going from pleasure to contentment, he encompassed her so completely that literally nothing else in the world existed. She closed her eyes, turning her head to brush her cheek against his jaw as her hand sought the warm exposed skin of his neck. Slowly but surely his breath evened out and he pulled gently from her, tucking himself carefully away before his arms cradled under her again, lifting her. The sofa was too small to rest against comfortably, and while the single bed wasn't long enough to accommodate for his frame, it was wider and made for a better space. It was a short distance from the common area to the room he'd dragged the bed, and after setting her gently against the worn mattress he settled against her, pulling her over him like one might a blanket.

Ruby kept her eyes closed as he moved her, afraid he'd be able to read in them the emotion that was so much deeper than simple need. This was why she'd come back, why she'd never stopped believing in him; someone who could have been through what he had and came out still knowing how to be gentle... that was worth believing in. She rested against him, her arm draped over his chest, holding to his warmth as the cool June air drifted along her back. In the haze of post-coital euphoria, everything seemed less overwhelming, the world narrower. He pressed his nose against her temple, breathing her in deeply and holding the breath, imagining her becoming a part of him that he could always keep.

"When you sleep, do you dream?" he murmured in question, one hand sliding slowly down her back over warm, smooth skin until it came to rest on the small curve of her spine.

She took a deep breath at the press of his hand, opening her eyes slowly. "I don't know if you could call it dreaming."

"Are they memories?" he asked, his thumb tracing small circles while his palm stayed still.

"Not mine."  _Alright, enough with being cryptic. He'll get there anyway._  She took a breath, forcing herself to keep his gaze. "In other bodies, when there's... The spirit doesn't stop fighting. It's easy to ignore awake, but asleep, there are images." She paused before adding. "Most demons just don't sleep. The host ends up dying of exhaustion."

He felt his chest constrict at her words, caught somewhere between wonder and disgust, like he had been the first night. But now the body was empty, save her. Was there residual still? "And now?"

"I haven't slept in it yet," she said simply, a little relieved he hadn't pushed. His other hand slid up to her face, pushing her hair behind her ear before tilting her chin up slightly, his lips pressing tenderly to hers.

"You should."

A thrill of soft pleasure ran down her spine, though it dulled at his words. "I will."  _When I'm sure you'll still be here when I wake up._  Even though she didn't say the words aloud, they spoke loudly in her eyes, and in answer he kissed her again, letting it linger that time.

"I..." he breathed, still tasting her on his lips when he broke it. "I don't want you to be tired." While the words were slightly cryptic, they too spoke loudly and clearly.

She smiled slightly, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "I don't need the sleep," she assured him. "I'm actually not sure how this body will function without me awake to keep it running." She leaned forward, giving him a kiss. "So if you wake up and I'm cold, wake me up. I don't exactly want to know what it feels like to stretch out rigor mortis."

He thought of the paper she'd brought him, the certificate to remove the body from life support. He knew from past experiences that while the spirit might not remain in the body, energy could keep it alive. That had been the case with the coma patient in Maple Springs, New York. Even though he knew he was no expert, he wondered if it was the same case.

"There's only two ways I've ever seen the smoke rise, for lack of a better way to put it," he said slowly. "Voluntarily leaving or exorcism. Unless I'm wrong, and knowing my track record so far the probability is high -" he watched her smile a little, felt the breath of laughter puff against his lips. "- I think you'll be okay. And..." Almost as an afterthought he moved a little, awkwardly tugging his shirt up and over his head. Unable to fling it aside without arching up and dislodging her, he let it rest just behind his neck. Warm skin greeted warm skin, and his own contentment was immediate. "Even if you did lose this one, somehow I doubt I'd be rid of you that easily."

If it was nice before, now it was like she'd slid into a warm bath. Her arms curled along his chest, drinking in his warmth. "True," she said with a smile. "But I like this one. Next try might not be so lucky. Could be old." She shifted, kissing his jaw. "Or ugly." The corner of his mouth. "Or a man." His lips.

He laughed faintly against her mouth, moving one hand up through her hair before pulling back. "In that order, huh?"

"Maybe even all three," she teased, her hand running up his neck, tangling in the necklace there before she glanced down at it. "What does this talisman do exactly?" The moment she mentioned it he looked down, his face going from lighthearted to solemn.

"Mesopotamian Bull-Man," he said quietly. "Bobby gave it to me to give to Dean, back when we were kids. It helps the wearer ward off adversity. Demons, specifically." He gave a small, sad laugh. "Well, that's what Bobby always said. I think it's had more of a placebo effect than anything concrete. The Bull-Man was seen as a  _helpful_  demon."

She played at looking in surprise at the amulet. "And here I thought I was setting a precedent." Her other hand traveled along his chest. She didn't need to look to know when she'd found it, her fingers tracing the ink. "I know what this does, at least."

"That was before you," he said. "Not because of you."

The reassurance was unexpected and sweet. She brought her hand to his face, her still tingling fingertips tracing his lips. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you have it. Shows forethought. Very unlike your usual."

"Yeah, well," he murmured, a hint of embarrassment crossing his face. "It wasn't exactly in forethought."

She couldn't hide her smile. "That explains it then." Just in case the conversation might be headed in the direction of bad memories, she leaned forward, taking his mouth in a long, slow kiss. The reaction wasn't exactly unwelcome, though it did strike him as odd that she'd react that way. Sam let his thumb graze down the edge of her cheek, indulging a little before pulling away.

"Yellow-eyes had a daughter," he said, voice low as he said it, his tone reflective. "She called herself Meg. It had been her host's name. And I was the puppet. She was bringing me to her daddy, and along the way she messed up. We caught her, exorcised her, and thought that was it. But it wasn't. She climbed out and found me, and took me for a ride."

She slid down, just enough to rest her cheek on his neck, her nose against his jawline. Enough so he couldn't look into her eyes. She may be in an empty body now, but that had only been because of Sam. While she didn't know what it felt like, she did know what they tried to tell her whenever she closed her eyes. "Deumos," she said quietly after a while, her hand gently brushing Sam's cheek. "Spoiled bitch."

Sam's brows furrowed at the first word, but her follow-up immediately flipped the switch in his brain. He gave a breath of a laugh, shaking his head slightly. "No wonder she went by Meg. I'd be pissed too, with a name like that."

Ruby smiled. "Some don't like you to know their names. They think the uncertainty gives them power," she said simply, her hand drawing a line down his neck, then along his clavicle.

"Old myth," he echoed, nodding slightly. "I'm not surprised it carries the same weight in high and low places." He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. Her real name couldn't have been Ruby, he knew that. But then, she wasn't the same person she had been when she'd first gone down. Perhaps it was her way of reinventing herself; he couldn't hold that against her.

The question hung in the air, but she wasn't about to answer it. She silently traced his shoulder, her fingers sliding down the outside of his arm, then back up the inside. Slow and thoughtful, like she was trying to memorize every inch.

"It's trust, too," he said at last, eyes falling closed at the faint touches. They were mesmerizing. "And respect. Obviously the weight of it is different now." He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek again thoughtfully. "What were you like? You always say you remember, but then you don't say what."

Ruby swallowed, focusing on tracing along his chest to keep herself from tensing. "Naive," she said quietly. "Powerless and afraid. That's what I remember. It was a long time ago, though."

Sam moved to circle his arms around her waist, the chill of being uncovered starting to creep in. He brought his knee up, using the heel of his foot to catch the thin blanket and bring it within arm's reach before tugging it up over her. "You were young," he said, not so much a question as a statement.

The blanket was nice; his arms even better. "It's what I remember," she said, closing her eyes and relaxing against him. "But I'm learning."

"What, exactly?" he asked, brows raised slightly.

"How to feel human," she breathed. The words held unspoken weight, and Sam opened his eyes, looking down at her but remaining silent. Instead he moved one hand up to her shoulder, stroking the skin. There was so much he wanted to ask her, things he knew she was keeping from him, but still he was silent. They had time. More time than he would have liked, but plenty of it.

It wasn't long before Ruby's hand stopped moving, and not long after that before her breathing came in slow, metered breaths, her body warm and limp and perfectly content atop him. The broodiness that had come over him faded as he realized what had happened, and while he was tired himself, he committed to watching her. She looked peaceful and happy, and a very small part of him took pleasure in the fact that he wore her out.  _And it'd be nice to prove_ her _wrong, for once_ , he thought with a small, amused smile as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

As the last wisps of smoke melted through the floor, revealing the collapsed body in the middle of the demon's trap, Ruby was hard-pressed to hide her smile. Then she looked over at Sam, and it wasn't so hard to stop smiling.

"You okay?" she asked, rushing to his side and putting a supporting shoulder under his arm.

"My head is  _killing_  me," he groaned, pressing his heels into his eyes. "Don't worry about me; check the girl."

Ruby frowned slightly but she walked into the trap, kneeling down to take the girl's wrist. "There's a pulse," she said, feeling a little thrill of achievement. Sam's second success and he'd saved someone. "She's probably out from exhaustion."

Though Sam heard her, it was still a few moments before he found his composure, his head still throbbing painfully. It was only after he realized she was in the trap that he hadn't scratched a path through it and she was stuck inside. And he knew Ruby was smart; she did it because he told her to. The thought made him frown.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," he said immediately, grabbing for the knife and breaking the line of paint with a few shallow scrapes.

"It's alright," she said with a smirk, reaching up to slide a hand into his hair, her fingers making firm, soothing circles against his scalp. "I wouldn't have gone in if I didn't know you'd let me out."

That brought a faint smile and he remained there on his knee for a moment, relishing in the sensation that seemed to help draw away the pain.

"We should get her to a bed. Or... what's her ID say? Did it ride her far?"

Drawing back from him, she dug into the girl's pockets, coming up empty. "Nothing. She looks healthy enough; her breathing's normal. She'll probably have a lot of questions when she wakes up, though," she said, glancing at him. "How do you normally handle it?"

Sam stood finally, hands on his knees even after he came back up to his full height again to keep from toppling forward. The headache roared on. "Normally?" he asked, raking his brain to think of an instance when he actually explained it out. How many people had actually lived through being possessed? Most of the ones with Dean died from the trauma. Every so often they left, but usually the host ended up in the nut house, or worse. "Depends, I guess. If they remember anything. And that's if they live through it."

She almost regretted asking. He clearly wasn't in any state to plan. "First thing's first, then. You need to get some rest." She stood up, resting a hand on his head.

"I just need some aspirin," he replied, reaching up to rub at his nose. A smear of blood marked the back of his hand. " _Fuck_ , okay..."

"C'mon," she said, taking him by the shoulders. "Lie down in the car. I'll grab her and you'll both have a rest."

Sam let her lead him out to the Impala, though he refused to lay in the back seat when she tried to open the door. The girl needed it more, after what had probably been a week of being some demon's donkey ride through the grand canyon. He propped his left temple against the window, reveling in the cold once she'd shut the door and headed back into the abandoned warehouse. Ruby wasn't long, easily carrying the girl and sliding her into the backseat. Then she started the car and headed to the place they'd found even further from the edge of town than the warehouse. It took about an hour, and at least Sam looked in slightly less pain when they pulled up to the house. Still, she got out of the car and went to his side first, opening the door and holding out a hand for him which he took easily, using her weight to help haul himself out of the car.

"I'll go break the line," he said, trying not to wince too much as the pain spiked a little behind his eyelids. He was desperately looking forward to being horizontal again.

Ruby hesitated. She wanted to help him, but the headaches were something he'd have to live with for now. Besides, he was playing the tough guy; best to let him at it. "And then go straight to bed." Well, didn't want to let him at it too much.

She took the girl up in her arms easily, following shortly after Sam and heading for the sofa. Sam had done what he was told and wasn't waiting in the common area when she dropped off the girl, and a short trip to the bed area found him laying face-down on the bed with his shoes still on and his face tilted slightly to the side, eyes still open.

"That's a little unnerving," she said, quiet but smiling as she walked to the side of the bed. She slid a hand into his hair, rubbing in slow, small circles. "Do you want aspirin?"

"Could you?" he asked, moving his eyes up to look at her and smiling, albeit a little strained. She trailed her fingers down his cheek and down his jawline before heading over to grab the bottle from his bag. Then she went to the bathroom, coming back with a glass of water. Rather than sit up and risk another head rush, Sam took the bottle and shook out four, tipping his head back as he swallowed them before taking the glass for a gulp of water.

"Deja vu," he said with a small chuckle, taking the time to empty the glass before passing it back to her. "Thanks."

She smiled, heading back into the bathroom and filling the glass again. "Get some sleep. I'll take care of our guest." Glass full, she headed back into the common area. Sam thought to argue for all of ten seconds before deciding against it, giving a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes.

The girl was still on the sofa when Ruby came back out, but when she walked around to face the girl, she jumped. Her eyes were wide open and staring right at Ruby. "And that is  _very_ unnerving," she muttered, shifting so the girl wouldn't have to strain her neck. She wasn't saying anything. "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer but shuddered violently in a way Ruby was all too familiar with. She hurried forward, setting down the glass and grabbing the girls shoulders and turning her so her head hung off the side of the sofa. The vomit that hit the ground was thin and acrid. Some of it splattered onto Ruby's jeans. She gave the back of the sofa a glare then took up the glass again. "Here. Swish and spit." The girl moved slow to take the glass, but it was a reaction at least, so that was good. Before, the girl had appeared as healthy as one could look while being possessed; Now her skin was pale, drawn, dark circles appearing under her eyes and bruises showing double-bright on her forearms. She did as she was told, though the movements were mechanical, and she seemed to shiver like a leaf. After spitting she sucked the glass down, so fast and hard that she coughed violently and spilled some of the water on her shirt.

"Whoa there," Ruby said, taking the glass back. "Take it easy and lay back." The girl's skin was cold and clammy. While she didn't know if it meant anything, there was generally a good response to the cold. "Stay here, I'll grab you a blanket."

Ruby headed to the bedroom, gently tugging up the corners of the cover and trying to slide it from underneath Sam without waking him. Years of sleeping light however had Sam awake in an instant, though he didn't turn from where he lay. He shifted to allow the blanket to be pulled out more easily, craning his neck to look back.

"Everything okay?" he asked, faintly concerned.

She paused, uncertain. "She's cold. And she vomited. But she's awake, at least."

That time he did turn, and though it hurt to sit up he did. However, he didn't move from the bed, his hand going to hers. "I trust you. You know more about this side than I do. Give her whatever she needs."

Ruby stared at him, then down at his hand. "I...don't know. I've never dealt with someone who's had a demon riding them for a while," she said.

"But you know how they regard them," he said, holding back the urge to say 'us'. It wouldn't be entirely accurate if he had said it. "What they need and don't need. You're the specialist, no insult intended."

 _On how to keep a body working, not how to fix it once it's broken._  But he needed rest, and besides, why would he know better? Besides the fact that he was human, of course. "I'll try," she said, gathering the blanket it in her arms and heading back to the living room. By the time she returned to the living room, the girl seemed slightly more aware of her surroundings, though she looked genuinely fearful of Ruby as she approached, even with the blanket.

"It's alright," Ruby said, shifting the blanket to one arm so she could hold up the other. "I'm here to help."

"Where am I?" the girl managed at last, her voice gritty. "Who are you? Where's Koby?"

She decided to ignore that last question. "I'm Ruby. We brought you here because it's safe. You've..." She wasn't sure what exactly the girl knew at this point. Or what she'd want to know. "You...were...kidnapped," she finished lamely. "We, uh, saved you."

"Kidnapped?" the girl echoed, eyes widening again. "But... but I don't remember anything. I was just with Koby at the movies, just now."

Ruby shifted forward, holding out the blanket and trying to think. "We...we're not sure what happened. How it happened. Just that we found you...with suspicious characters."  _What the fuck am I even saying? It doesn't even make sense._

"I just wanna go home," the girl whimpered. "Please. I'm cold and it hurts and I'm so hungry."

"We'll get you home," Ruby said, relieved that she didn't have to answer any questions this time. She took the blanket, doing her best to wrap it around the girl. "We've got some food here, too. But what hurts?"

"Everywhere," she replied, still shivering despite the blanket. "My ribs hurt, and-" Midway between the sentence she gasped, trying to push back into the sofa and hide. Upon looking back, Sam stood in the archway leading into the common area.

"No, it's okay," he said quickly, moving his hands up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sam."

Even though she knew he should be resting, Ruby couldn't bring herself to tell him to get back to bed. Not when she felt so completely out of her element. "He was there, too; he helped you, too," she said quickly, glancing between them. Then she turned for the kitchen. "I'll get you some food."

As she stood, Sam watched her carefully, a hundred questions passing over his eyes before he moved toward the girl. The headache had started to pass, leaving nothing but a dull ache behind his eyes that he tried to ignore with minimal success. The girl didn't relax, and Sam tried to smile as he sat on the busted chair nearest the sofa.

"What's your name? We couldn't find identification on you when we found you."

"Susan," she said quietly. "Susan Roth." Sam smiled encouragingly.

"I heard you saying your ribs hurt. Would it be okay if I looked?"

That got a darted glance at the kitchen. "Can she do it instead?"

"Absolutely. Is there anywhere else I can look over while we wait? Can I get you anything else?" he asked, gauging her reaction carefully. "I don't want you to be alone right now, Susan. You've gone through a lot of physical trauma since we first found you."

Susan's eyes, wandering uncertainly before, snapped directly on him. "What do you mean 'since you first found me'? What's going on? And why can't I remember any of it?"

Sam inhaled slowly, then let it out again. "It's possible you sustained a head injury. I'm not a doctor, so I can't say for sure. But..." he paused, weighing the options. "Susan, where do you think you are right now? I mean, the state. What state do you think you're in right now?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Illinois. Where are we? And shouldn't I be talking to the police? If something happened to me-" Her eyes snapped to the kitchen doorway when Ruby walked through it, holding a container of fries and a slightly charred looking ball of foil with the half-burger leftover from the night before.

"I tried to warm it up, on the stove. Worked somewhat," Ruby explained, handing the burger over. "Sorry the french fries are cold."

Susan took them carefully, but the moment the smell hit her nose everything else faded away. She ate as if starving, shoving in french fry after french fry with hardly enough pause to chew between each bite. Sam cringed slightly, his hand moving to her shoulder.

"Eat slowly. You'll purge if you don't," he warned her carefully. She looked at him with an almost pained expression, but nodded as she forced herself to do as she was told. Sam meanwhile stood, moving to where Ruby stood and speaking directly in her ear.

"She's from Illinois."

Ruby raised an eyebrow slightly. "Lucky we caught her early," she said, hardly moving her lips.

"I think her ribs might be broken," he continued on. "And she needs medical attention. She's severely dehydrated. If we don't get water in her and quickly, she won't live through the night."

Ruby turned, staring at him. It couldn't happen like that. They'd - Sam had pulled a demon out of her; if you lived through that, you should stay alive. In a few quick steps, she was back at the couch, grabbing the empty glass from where she'd left it and going for the bathroom. Sam watched from where he stood, waiting until Ruby returned and administered the water to a panting Susan who quickly swallowed it down before moving to stop her from going back to the bathroom again.

"Stay with her. I'm going down to the store. We can get her to the doctor tomorrow. Get some water boiling, if you can. A gallon."

She nodded. "Alright. But don't take your time," she said, not even bothering to smile. It was a lame joke anyway. She headed for the bathroom again.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Sam to get to the small convenient store in town, get the items they would need, and drive back again. Ruby was at the door even before he killed the engine, pulling the bags from the back seat and rushing back inside. Using an old recipe long-since ingrained in his memory, Sam added sugar, salt, pulverized vitamins and fruit juice to the gallon of water simmering on the stove. The heat helped dissolve the salt and sugar quickly, and after setting up a rapid cool with ice and three small pitchers they brought out the first batch. Susan, a little delirious as the shock started to wear in, drank without question.

"Susan, Ruby's going to check your ribs now, okay?" he asked, refilling her glass. They were nearing the bottom of the first pitcher.

Susan nodded silently as Ruby looked at Sam. "What do I look for?" she said under her breath.

"You'll be able to see defined bruising," he said in a similar tone. "Tenderness to the touch, and noise if its broken. Did you give her pain meds?"

She shook her head. "You didn't tell me to." Sam frowned slightly, but didn't admonish her for not. She didn't know.

"Susan, it might hurt," he said to the girl, his expression the utmost compassionate. "You can hold my hand if you want, but we need to know so we can figure out how best to help you. Okay?"

Susan looked at them with fuzzy uncertainty, reaching her hand out to Sam as Ruby sat next to her. Ruby tentatively lifted Susan's shirt, frowning slightly. Her torso was bruised in a lot of places, but the worst was on the right side. "Alright," Ruby warned, starting nearer the center of her torso. She pressed, lightly, and there was a small hitch in Susan's breath but nothing more. Her hand moved further to the right, pressing again, and Susan squeezed Sam's hand. Ruby's hand hovered where the skin was so purple it was almost black. She leaned her head in close -  _noise if its broken_ \- and pressed. Susan cried out, but Ruby had heard it. A slight grinding. She looked at Sam and nodded. Sam kept a neutral face despite her hand squeezing his so hard he wondered if he'd have a few of his own bruises by tomorrow.

"We'll get you some medicine and an ice pack, okay Susan? Just keep drinking the juice."

Tears in her eyes, Susan nodded as Ruby replaced the shirt. "I'll get the medicine," she said, glancing at Sam. It was clear she'd misstepped on that one and she wanted to make it right. Sam watched her go, frowning a little again as he headed toward the kitchen and the medkit there. He could hear Susan's quiet sobbing as he found the icepacks, cracking them on the edge of the table to get the crystals to activate before going back to where she was resting.

"Only thing we can do for you at this point is keep you rested. It'll be a little while before you're able to move around. We can take you to the nearest hospital, if you prefer."

"What about the people who're after me?" she said, trying to control her breathing. The sobbing made it hurt worse. "Ruby said this was a safe place. Is the hospital safe?"

"About as safe as anywhere else," Ruby said, coming in with the bottle, handing over four pills to Susan. She forced herself to calm enough to pop the pills in her mouth, but gagged a little before she was able to take a gulp of the juice.

"You'll be okay now. We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, Susan," Sam said in reply, watching her sympathetically.

Susan looked at him, bleary but grateful. "I'm tired," she finally said. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course," Sam said, nodding. "If you need us, we'll be nearby. Just call out."

She lay down gingerly, pulling the blanket over her as she set the ice pack on her ribcage. As she closed her eyes, Ruby looked at Sam then headed for the bedroom. He followed shortly behind, waiting until they were out of the open air before speaking in a low murmur.

"Try and be a bit gentler next time?" he said, a weak smile on his face.

Ruby's jaw tightened, though she felt her face growing warm. "You should get some rest, too," she said, looking out towards the living room to avoid his eyes. "I'll look after her."

"She'll be fine. I put the wards up around the house again before I left." He moved his hand to her cheek, turning her face toward him. "You need to rest, too."

She wanted to turn away from him but didn't. Instead she smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "One night won't kill me. And I just want to be sure."

"I want you to," he replied, resting his nose against her cheek.

She took a sharp breath, her stubbornness bending to the warmth of his skin. It would be easier, just to melt against him and forget any shortcomings she might have. "Maybe a short rest," she said quietly. It was easy to turn her face that quarter of an inch, easier still to kiss her and slide a hand into her hair. He remained gentle, no desire to rush it, and perfectly content to leave it all at the surface. She melted against his mouth, her hand gently cupping his cheek. It was simple and soft, but reassuring. He walked her backward toward the bed, sitting and tugging her downward into his lap, which brought them easily to the same height. He nipped faintly on her lower lip before deepening the kiss, his other arm circling around her waist.

The move surprised her a little but she had no objections, straddling his lap easily and diving into his kiss. Her hands slid around his shoulders and down his back before trailing up to twine around the short hair at the back of his neck. Sam's hands peaked up beneath the hemline of her shirt, skirting over the warm skin at the small of her back as he mapped her pallet. Ruby arched into him, her hips shifting against his, slow but firm. And with the little motion he broke the kiss, breathing shallowly as he nipped at her jawline, then her neck, moving his hands down to the curve of her ass and bringing her closer with a small, sharp pull.

"Thought you said rest?" he murmured, his tone partly amused and partly aroused.

"Rest would be good," she said, her voice coming out in a breath, her head tilting back to give him better access, her hands running up and twisting in his hair. "But other things can be good for you, too."

"Promise to be gentle, I'm all bruised and stuff," he said in a playful tone, finding the spot where her neck and jaw met and grazing his teeth against it before laving it with his tongue.

She simply smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his ministrations. Then slowly - achingly, exquisitely slowly - she rocked her hips against his, losing herself in the long lines of friction against her body. The hands that had come up to rest on her hips suddenly tightened and Sam groaned low in his chest.

"You're cruel," he muttered before taking her mouth in a fierce kiss.

She smirked but quickly put her mouth to better use, tangling her tongue with his. Then she pulled back, her hands tight in his hair as she kissed and nipped her way down his neck, her hips still moving slow and metered against him. He was able to take it all of two minutes before he was leaning back, curving her back with him so she hovered above. His hands moved up into her hair, both holding it back and keeping her close in the process.

Her hands fisted his shirt at the shoulders as she moved her mouth back to his, diving in. Now with every grind of her hips, she felt the bulge in his jeans, the friction sublime but not nearly enough. She pulled away from his grip, sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head.

Sam watched her with rapt attention, hands moving automatically toward the button-fly of her jeans before going to his as well. He worried briefly about if Susan were to call for them, but when she moved off him long enough to pull her jeans and underwear off all thoughts of that were immediately gone. She didn't consider any ramifications, pulling his jeans and boxers downward while she was up before straddling him again to pull off his shirt. The moment his head was free of the collar, Sam leaned up and pulled a nipple in between his lips, one palm sliding up against the curve of the other one. Ruby gasped, her back arching eagerly into his mouth and touch. Her skin was tingling with need and he wasn't making it easier. So she reached down, taking a hold of him and guiding him to her entrance. With little difficulty Sam slid in almost to full hilt, his moan muffled in the soft flesh of her breast as he thrust upward into her, twisting and pinching both nipples with fingertips and teeth.

"Sa- _am_!" she cried as she was filled completely, her nails digging deep into his back. She didn't give herself time to get used to the feeling, though, pulling back and thrusting herself back onto him. Sam pushed himself back enough that he could use the headboard to help prop himself up better, pulling his lips away from her nipple to switch to the other while his other hand slid down to her hip for a better thrust.

Ruby bit her lip, her hips snapping faster, not bothering to try and draw it out. She ran her hands down his back, drawing him tighter against her, trying to fill every space between them. Sam moved up from her breasts, his hands coming up to hold either side of her face as he kissed her before moving one arm to circle around her back, pulling them chest to chest. The sound of their skin slapping sounded over-loud in the quiet. Grateful to have his mouth to stifle the sounds she couldn't stop from escaping, she rode him harder, her hands twisting up into his hair. While the angle was glorious, and every downward plunge upon him sent waves of pleasure through his nerves, Sam needed more. After breaking the kiss he moved his hands to her wrists, directing them until she was bowing backwards, using her hands to support herself. He brought up his knees to support her better, thrusting up into her easily, one hand sliding up to her breasts while the other moved to where they were joined, his thumb doing hasty circles around her clit.

Shivering as he took charge, Ruby quivered as she arched against his knees, jumping as his hands were upon her again. Her breathing grew quicker, his cock sending sharp jolts of pleasure through her that coupled with his touch and made her head swim. He watched her reactions avidly, his eyes inky-dark as he skimmed down her body. The hand at her breast moved, palm sliding down her toned torso and down to her thigh, tracing nonsense symbols there before trading activities with either hand and moving the other up to the opposite breast. He rolled the pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger before pressing his palm into it, the other swaying in counter-time to each thrust.

" _Fuck_ , Sam," she moaned in a breath, her hands gripping to the sheets. She wasn't even trying to move with him, just concentrating on her breathing, trying to slow the wave that was building inside her. But then Sam's hips shifted, so slightly but just right. " _There!_ " she cried, her voice higher than loud. As soon as she said it Sam stopped all other movements, focusing entirely on short, shallow stabs into her. His own orgasm, which had been lagging behind her, was rapidly catching up.

Ruby's back arched off his thighs as she came crashing down, convulsing around him, gasping as she tried to catch the cries of pleasure welling up at the back of her throat. Sam leaned up and bowed her over him simultaneously, lips latching against hers as he thrust up into her still-clenching cunt. His arms tightened around her waist as he finally came, his thrusts going erratic. As she came down and felt him pulse inside her, her hips snapped against his as her tongue twined desperately with his, her hand going to twist and pinch at his nipple, hoping to prolong his pleasure. The additional stimulus pulled a strangled noise from him, his hands moving up to fist in her hair. She muffled his mouth, a thrill going down her spine at her success. As she milked the last of him, her hand traveled up to his hair, her kiss growing less urgent but still deep. Finally collapsing backwards, Sam released his hands from her hair, moving one to rest at the back of her neck while the other slid down the long plain of her back. He broke the kiss long enough to get a fuller breath before resuming it again, the world growing fuzzy around the edges.

Drawing her other hand up his torso to cup his cheek, Ruby slowed and slowed the kiss until she pulled away, kissing a lingering line down his throat before settling against him. Even as she settled against him, Sam could feel himself starting to drift, tired and worn after the day's experience. He thought briefly of talking with her about it, and what to do with Susan, but at that point he couldn't bring himself to care that much. Ruby stroked his hair as she felt his body easing into sleep, then she slid off of him, padding quietly to her feet and pulling her clothes back on. However he felt, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Sam wanted Susan kept safe, so she would keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since their first save, with three other people under their belts by that point. One had been a man in his early thirties, severely traumatized after coming around as the demon that had been occupying his body had killed his pregnant wife. The other two they had caught early, bullshitting their way through stories like 'you'd had a fall; luckily we'd found you and taken you to the hospital'. The third hadn't believed them at their story and Sam had to go through the complicated attempt at explaining demons to them, which was equally unbelievable. In the end they'd gone home a little confused, but mostly safe, and that was still a win in Sam's book.

The headaches were still splitting, leaving him exhausted and wanting nothing more than to lie in a vegetative state for hours. At one point he all but begged for a few days' break from hunting down more demons, going as far as to get them in a higher-priced hotel with a steam shower and locking himself in the bathroom. That hadn't worked out well, in the end; Ruby  _was_  a demon after all, not Dean. Where Dean could've just picked the lock and flushed the toilet on him (in a world where he was okay with his powers, so long as he used them for good and not for evil, at the cost of sounding comic-bookie), Ruby just telepathically flipped the lock and slid in wordlessly behind him. It was in that way that Sam didn't mind the differences between his two hunting partners past and present.

To his credit, he wasn't  _trying_  to be a whiny student. It was human nature to avoid something that hurt, though by the fifth save the bleeds had started to subside. Sam leaned heavily on the railing of the little patio of their second-story hotel, the space just large enough for a chair but, as if to taunt him, a chair that was neither comfortable or built for his size and weight. They were in a port town that week, and it almost felt like a vacation simply due to the smell of the sea breeze and tourists who flocked just a few hundred feet below and away from him.

"Not a bad place," Ruby said from the sliding door, watching him. He was holding up well, all things considered. And while they weren't here for a rest, she was considering letting them stay a little longer once they were done.

"They've got continental breakfast. Can't argue with that logic," he murmured in reply, half-smiling as he people watched below. Job or not, it felt peaceful here. Not so peaceful that he'd let his guard down, but enough that his aesthetics were pleased.

She sidled out to the railing next to him, trying to see what he was looking at. She couldn't see anything special. "What's the plan of attack?" she asked, looking over at him. The smile faded at her words and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think. So far this particular demon was proving a bit more hard to track; every time they thought they found the host, it switched. They were going to have to get creative.

"It would be easier if we knew what was here to lure it to this location. Maybe it's just really into clam-digging."

That got a smile. "Unless clam-digging brings untold misery to dozens of people, probably not."

"Maybe this is the set of a Girls Gone Wild location," he thought, looking over at her briefly. The breeze caught her hair, making little flyaways dance around her face. His heart gave a faint lurch in his chest, surprising him a little as he looked back to the tourists below. A little boy was building a sandcastle with a little girl. "Corrupt the town, maybe? It's small enough. Would it be a one-demon job though?"

"If they found the right body," she said, following his gaze. "Corruption is easy. The right suggestion from the right person, and people bring the misery on their own heads."

"Why keep jumping bodies, then?" he asked, frowning. "It doesn't make sense." He pushed both hands into his hair, dragging them down over his face afterward. "I'm looking at the wrong patterns. That's got to be it."

"They might be ignoring their goal to try to stay away from you." She glanced over at him, unable to hide her admiration. "Word gets around. You make even Lilith nervous. Anyone not on her pay grade is going to do their best to stay out of your way."

"Somehow I doubt whoever this is on the same level as Lilith," he replied, not missing the tone in her voice but not exactly wanting to acknowledge it. It was an awkward feeling still, knowing how much faith she had in him. Both teacher and... what, apostle? That was an even stranger thought. "I'm trying to think...  _is_  there a pattern in the hosts it's choosing? Or is it just musical chairs for demons?"

She shook her head. "Some might switch around, but most stick to what they know. You know Lilith's preference, obviously. You might be able to tell mine," she added with a slight smile. "There's usually a pattern. If not, they're running or hiding."

While what she said was certainly helpful, the side note she'd made piqued his curiosity. "What, blonds?" he asked, looking over at her. "Or am I just seeing the obvious here?"

She gave a snort. "Only real problem with this body is she's shorter than I normally like," she said, turning around to lean against the railing. "I thought it was pretty obvious, but maybe I'm just looking for it." She dusted a nonexistent smudge off her shirt, too amused at his curiosity to just flat out tell him.

"I'd say you're going for  _my_  type, but that'd be a bit egotistical of me, wouldn't it?" he countered with a small grin.

"It would be," she said with a smirk. "Especially because it would mean I knew your type. You have one?"

Of all things, he blushed a little, ducking his head to hide it. "I... guess?"

She almost laughed, more at his reaction than his answer. She slid over, leaning her arm against his. "So what do you like, Sam Winchester?" she teased.

"I thought we were talking about work?" he said, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"You were the one who brought up preferences," she pointed out with a grin. "And I'm already dead, so curiosity's no danger to me."

"Funny," he said sarcastically, looking up at that. He sighed, looking everywhere else besides her face. "No way I'm getting out of this one, is there?"

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'm going to be forced to assume its a depraved fetish for goats, so you might be better off."

That triggered a laugh from him. "Okay. Ah... with the exception of Jess, they've mostly been brunettes. Um," he raked his brain, trying to think of specific details with most of them. "Nice smile, good legs, strong-willed. Like, I mean, not help-me-I'm-scared girls; the kind that are willing to stand up for themselves within their own limits. Though I guess I haven't had a whole lot of experience with real dating. Dean..." he sobered a little, but not much. "He used to say my biggest problem was not getting laid enough. He'd say it would calm me down. But I think he was a little biased."

"And rarely calm. Guess he wasn't getting enough himself. Though I suppose I never put him in a good mood." Sam so rarely talked about Dean casually, so she was careful not to give it too much weight. She turned to him with a smile. "So all that dodging the question just because your type sounds a bit like me? I think I'm flattered, Sam."

"Yeah well," he mumbled, avoiding looking at her again. "Before, when you... if the situation had been different, obviously in more than one way, I probably would've tried, uh..." He laughed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah. Not good at casual dating. And I never really felt great just... taking advantage. We never really stayed in one place long enough, and it wasn't fair to them, so I didn't try usually. One or two I tried, but not really."

She leaned over, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure they all would have been fine with being 'tried' by you. I would have."

"Yeah, you say that, but I can't tell you how many times I had to tell them I wasn't coming back." He sighed a little, then frowned. "I never wanted this life. And even when I chose to stop, it came back to me. Guess that's just how things are." For the first time in weeks, he really wished he had a beer or something. Anything to keep him from reminiscing on the couldda-shouldda-wouldda's. His eyes moved to her face at last, studying every feature, every blink and movement of her eyes. He knew deep down that this wasn't her true form, not really. It came back once again to reinventing herself. But a small, secret part of him played with the idea of her choosing this form for him, despite her words to the contrary. "You never answered my question, though," he said, trying to bring the topic away from himself and back on her.

She considered teasing around answering again, but it was clear he wanted an escape from where the conversation had been going. She turned, leaning back against the railing. "Well, not to sound macabre, but I prefer lean," she said, smiling slightly. "A body that's got enough muscle to fight but quick, too. Female, obviously. Age doesn't really matter, but they tend to be young."

He gave a nod to show he heard her, though his mind already started buzzing around the question of 'why' where the answer wasn't obvious. A particularly loud laugh sounded from below them, carried by the wind. Sam turned to look, watching as what looked to be a young woman chased after a large dog. Ruby raised at eyebrow, leaning even further back to get a better look at him. "You still in there, or am I talking to a wall?"

"No, I'm here," he said, eyes moving back to her. "Sorry. Lots going on in my head, I guess."

She smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Want to get out there? A short break couldn't hurt," she said, giving a shrug. "Besides, maybe if we let our guard down, he'll do the same and then we'll grab him."

"What, to do bumper cars or something?" he countered, eyes closed from her hand in his hair.

Rubbing his scalp lightly, she just held back a laugh. "Or something. Whatever you want. You've deserved some time."

"Pool or something, then." He paused, then grinned. "Pool and french fries. Let's check and see with the concierge."

* * *

The place practically screamed "Winchesters." Dark, noisy in a grumbled conversation way, and looking as though it had smoke hanging in the air even if the signage on the door said different. But they definitely had good french fries.

"C'mon, Sam," Ruby said, leaning on her cue and hitting his ass in a way that was more a quick fondle than a smack. "You could probably aim a gun quicker than this at five."

"For your information, I'm playing handicapped," he said with a laugh, grinning at her. "Numerical order. So bite me." His eyes focused on the 7-ball, lining up the cue before giving it a sharp stab. The cue collided with the 7, which hit the 3 and 9-balls before sinking the 5 straight into the center left pocket.

"Well, that wasn't nearly impressive enough for the wait," she teased, leaning against the table.  _Just a couple inches taller..._  she thought wistfully, resigning herself to not sitting on it. Sam resisted the urge to let out a whoop of accomplishment at the sink, looking over at her with a wider grin only to catch the look on her face as she watched him. Without any regard of the surrounding patrons of the bar he slid up closer, ducking to kiss her firmly on the mouth. The move was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. She slid her hand behind his nick, relishing in the kiss a little longer than was strictly appropriate. Presented with the choice between her as a distraction versus her as an opponent, Sam slid his hands down to her hips before bringing his fingers to a point at the tip of her pelvic bone. Even after he pulled back, he left his hands there.

"You're just mad because I'm letting you win."

She smiled, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Who said I was mad? Though if you're not going to do your best, it does get boring."

"If I do my best, it's over fast," Sam countered, still grinning. "You should try it. Makes things challenging."

"It's challenging to do badly?" Ruby said slowly, bemused.

That brought a sharp laugh. "No, I meant the handicap," he said, by way of clarification. "The handicap makes it challenging. Though if you want me to  _hussle_ , then by all means point someone out and I'll win you enough money to buy you french fries for a month."

"Why Sam, you mean you'd use your boyish charms to cheat someone?" she teased. "I think I'd pay french fries to see that."

Sam grinned, giving her a little pat on the ass before pulling back. "Want to do the scouting, or would you rather I pick the poor bastard?"

"I'd be happy to help, though I might pick the biggest bastard in the place just to see what happens afterward," she added with a smirk.

"Hey, I just give 'em the chance to win money; it's not my fault they don't know better," he said with a chuckle.

She patted his cheek. "And it'll be so cute when you try to explain that to him when he's trying to take your head off with a cue."

"I think I can handle it," he replied, turning his head enough to nip at her thumb.

It was probably the casualness of the move, more than anything else, that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. "Alright then. One big bastard coming up." Without looking away from him, she said, "To my right, three tables over, the one covered in denim."

"Over your shoulder or mine?" he asked, not yet looking.

"Yours," she said, smiling slightly. "So how do you catch a mark?"

"Like this," he said, turning away from her and heading toward the table. The man was playing alone, either because he thought he was too good for everyone else around, or because he thought he needed the practice. Either way, it was in his favor.

"'Sup?" he asked the guy, who hardly acknowledged him until he'd heard the voice. Even then he only glanced up and gave a nod before getting back to his game and sending the 5 into the right corner pocket.

"Not bad, man," Sam said, nodding. "Better 'n me, at least. How long you been playing?"

The man's expressions had the variety of a refrigerator. "Most my life," he said, splitting the 2 and 7 to knock the 7 in a side pocket.

"Nice shot." Ruby walked up, a beer in each hand. She gave Sam a teasing grin. "Maybe he should be teaching me to play instead of you."

Sam bit back the urge to laugh, surprised she'd decided to join in on the con. But then, her line was a bit better. "Hey, I'm not  _that_  bad," he replied, sounding offended. The pool player turned to watch their exchange, eyes on the beers. Ruby glanced his way, letting her eyes linger long enough to get a good eyeful, and smiling as though she liked what she saw. Then she turned to Sam.

"Are you going to play him?"

"What? No," Sam said quickly, laughing. "I'd rather keep my dignity, thanks."

Unable to peacefully continue with his game, even if he wanted to, the man straightened up, eyes on Ruby. "Y'know, you pay for this round, I could give you some pointers," he said.

Ruby gave a laugh, setting one of the beers in front of him. "That would be perfect! I want to learn how to kick his ass," she said, nodding at Sam but not looking at him.

It was one thing to go to a bar and not be allowed to drink, but something volatile twitched in his chest at Ruby and the other man working together. Even if it  _was_  a ruse, he knew exactly what a man like him would do to "help give her a few pointers."

"I like you just how you play," he said, coming up next to her and sliding a hand down the small of her back. "Lord knows you kick my ass at every  _other_  thing." He turned to the other man. "I'll give it a shot."

Ruby hid a smile, giving Sam a playful swat but not objecting. The pool player looked a bit disappointed, but he took up the offered beer. "Alright, man, rack 'em up."

* * *

It progressed to loser buys the round, a tactic that Sam rather enjoyed when it came down to hustling. For the sake of the ruse he made sure to win at least one game, fighting the urge to chug down the beer because of Ruby's look. They were six games in at that point, and Sam finally decided to go in for the kill. After giving Ruby change enough to get another basket of fries, Sam moved in next to the guy and grinned some.

"Care to make a bet?"

The man raised a not-disinterested eyebrow. "Sure your girl won't have something to say about that?" he said, chalking his cue. "Seems to watch you pretty close."

"She doesn't have to know," Sam replied, grinning widely. "You know how chicks are. Just a friendly wager. Hundred bucks?"

He considered Sam, clearly hesitant, but then he saw Ruby coming back from the bar. "Deal," he said with a nod.

Sam watched as Ruby settled at the little table not too far away from them, wagging his brows at her before racking up the balls. He went to where he rested his pool stick, chalking the tip.

"G'head, man."

Grabbing a lighter cue, the man leaned over, taking only a moment before hitting hard. The balls scattered, a couple off the rims but only the 2 going in. And so it went between them, back and forth, only this time Sam pulled out all the stops; no self-imposed handicaps, no mercy. The game was over in all of twenty minutes, and the other man stared openly at him. Sam just grinned.

"Guess I'm lucky tonight. Good game."

"How much you win?" Ruby said, beaming as she walked up, sliding an arm around Sam's waist.

It took a world of control to keep his eyes from bugging out a little at her giveaway, and the guy's eyes, which had been wide as he stared at him, narrowed suspiciously. Sam just gave him a smile, holding out his hand.

"How 'bout I buy you another round, yeah?"

The guy didn't take his hand. "How 'bout I just keep my money, asshole?"

"You made the bet, man," Sam said immediately, pulling his hand back and balling it up at his side, dropping his voice. "I threw at least $30 in beers at you. I think that's fair. Fork it over."

The guy looked like he was considering it, but there was Ruby, still smiling sweetly at Sam's side. "I'll buy your round, man, but I made that bet without knowing everything. Can't call that fair."

"Whatever. You probably don't even have the money," Sam countered, pulling Ruby along as he turned and headed off toward where they'd been previously playing almost a little too roughly.

"Shit, Sam," Ruby muttered as they stopped. "Ease up, would you?"

The moment she said it he dropped his arm from her. "The whole concept of hustling is  _not giving away your cover_ ," he said pointedly. "Next time, keep your mouth shut."

It was the order that really got under her skin. "Like your suddenly magic game and shit-eating grin hadn't already blown it," she snapped, her body tensing.

"If you'd just let me do it without interrupting, it would've been fine," he argued, jaw clenching and unclenching. "I had to change strategies with you just- you know what? Nevermind. Just nevermind. We're leaving."

Ruby drew herself up to her full five-foot-two. "No, Sam, you're leaving. I'm staying here, or going, or doing whatever the hell I want."

Her response surprised him, so much that he was stunned silent for a few moments. Then he gave a bitter laugh and a forced smile, turning on his heels and heading toward the door. Ruby just turned her back on him, determined not to watch him go.

He made it to the Impala, and still she hadn't followed after him. Sam glanced back at the bar, frowning irritably before pushing the key into the lock and turning it. Moments later he was roaring down the street, full tilt and angry as he headed toward the last time they'd seen the demon. It was better than sitting around doing nothing for two hours.

* * *

Though the sun had only just set, still a bright glow on the horizon, there was already a large bonfire going on the beach. It was far off, away from the tall brush that delineated the end of the beach and the deep sand that swallowed the noise of every step. Still, Ruby was sure to make enough noise coming up behind Sam to prevent him from knifing without looking.

It was a strange way to find him, sitting with his knees up against his chest, eyes out on the surf as the waves hit over and over again in an unending rhythm. It made him look younger than he actually was. He remained silent, even as she came to stand still behind him. The lack of response worried her. She knelt behind him, not sure how welcome her touch would be, but he looked so alone. She slid her arms under his and around his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"The host was dead," he said quietly. "But he's gone. Body's salted and burned."

Ruby's arms tightened, staying silent for a while. When she finally spoke up, she was quiet. "I shouldn't have left you."

"S'nothing I haven't done before, Ruby," Sam replied, without a hint of malice.

"Doesn't matter," she said, a little firmer. "I should have followed you."

"He knew we were looking for him," Sam said, hoping to divert the topic. "That's why he fled. He saw you before me. Does that mean the hex bag's gone bad?"

She frowned slightly, reaching for her bag at her belt. "Weakened, at least. It's hard to make strong ones without going a little dark side."

"Do what you've gotta do," he replied quietly, eyes out on the ocean. "As long as you're safe."

The second part of that should have been, 'We can't go hunting with you scaring demons off.' But as it was, she couldn't shake the subtle warmth his words brought to her. She also didn't have the heart to contradict him right then, though that in itself was a dangerous slope. "Is there anything you're not telling me?" she asked after a while.

"Demons lie," he said out loud, something Dean always said to him when one got a little too close to fact. He hated how they always seemed to know more about him than them. It was times like those that he preferred doing things the old fashioned way, and making them hurt just as much.

"Yes, we do." It wasn't aimed at her, but it was enough to dissipate her sympathy. She stood, pulling five twenties out of her pocket. "C'mon, dinner. I'm buying."

"I'm not really hungry," he muttered, hardly noticing the difference in her attitude.

What good was triumph if you couldn't lord it over someone? Pocketing the money again, she leaned down far enough to grab his shoulder. "Sam, get up," she said, not unkind but firm.

Rather than play the petulant child, Sam used her as a counterweight to push himself up from sitting. His head immediately began throbbing again, and he screwed his eyes shut in an effort to ignore it. But Ruby caught the movement, her hand instantly at his cheek. "Or we could go back to the room and order in?" she suggested.

"Sure," he replied, mostly because he knew that's what she wanted to hear. He opened his eyes, his expression tired as he met her gaze. The distant firelight flickered faintly over her face, catching the amber accents in her brown eyes. He swallowed, nodded, and leaning against her started toward the Impala.

The drive was silent, Sam lost in his thoughts and Ruby not wanting to aggravate his headache. She ushered Sam onto the bed as soon as they got there, grabbing the room's little dining guide and calling up the first pizza place she found. As she told the clerk the order over the phone, Sam stared at the ceiling, counting the gold dots in the stucco and concentrating on evening out his breathing. When she got off the phone he turned his head to look at her, still quiet but studying her face. His gaze was a bit unnerving, but she met it, raising an eyebrow in askance. Rather than speak, he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard, one arm snaking around her waist to pull her in before pressing his lips against the side of her neck. And while the affection seemed oddly placed, it was a relief. She leaned against him, bringing a hand up to rub his scalp.

"I hope you're not thinking of racing the delivery man," she teased gently. "Because that might be cutting it close."

"45 minutes," he said, slightly amused that she'd assumed so much so quickly. Was he that insatiable? "I can think of one thing to do in that amount of time."

She quirked an eyebrow. "A quick nap?"

He turned his head up slightly, kissing the long line that went from her neck to the underside of her chin, the hand that was resting around her waist moving to her jeans, popping the button before slowly unzipping it. Well, who could argue with that? Ruby tilted her head back, her nerves already jumping at his touch. "We need to come up with more headache remedies for you."

"Aspirin and naps are plenty," he said into her neck, slipping his hand under the elastic of her underwear and pulling her back simultaneously with his other arm so as to have a better angle to touch her.

Her hand tightened in his hair, though she made a conscious effort not to hold too tight. "Mm, I love your hands," she murmured, her eyes nearly shut. He felt a hitch in his chest at her words, not having quite heard her construct a phrase like that one before. Though, always eager to please, he slid his fingers further downward, his middle finger circling around her clit.

"Yeah?"

She made a vague noise of assent, all but holding her breath in anticipation of his touch. "Though I could love them more," she added, hoping to fend off the teasing.

His strokes became harder, more deliberate around the bundle of hypersensitive nerves. After he felt her hips start to cant with the motions he slid the finger lower, dipping faintly into the pooling wetness before sliding up again to tease her even more. She let out a frustrated breath, closing her eyes but not complaining. He wanted to tease her, so let him. As much as she looked forward to the final act, the building as he gave and took away was enjoyable. Of course, not so enjoyable that her hips didn't shift into his every touch, desperate for more. This continued on, eventually with Sam adding an additional fingertip to the mix, his pressure becoming focused on more direct touches. While he alternated between the fast circles on and around her clit and lower to thrust shallowly into her, back and forth at a maddening tempo, his other hand slid up underneath her shirt and upward before finding her breast to toy with her aureole and nipple. His lips and tongue moved against the column of her neck, every part of him focused on her breathing and reactions.

Awash in sensation, Ruby's body quivered with something beyond need. The way he touched her, slow, focused, weighing each movement, knowing how it would hitch her breath or make her sigh... The rest of the world has just faded, reality nothing more than her racing heart, her panted breath, her pulsing skin, and Sam.

Her hands traced down his cheeks, cupping his face to tilt it up, her lips finding his, trying to put into the kiss the patient power she felt in his touch. Her kiss proved an ample distraction, and for a moment all his focus turned instead to her mouth beneath his. With careful precision he slid both fingers into her, curving them upward to scissor and twist as there was little room to do anything more than that. She made a sharp, appreciative noise against his mouth before thrusting her tongue in, her hips bucking with a sudden desperation. His hand moved to the second breast beneath her shirt, gripping faintly before pinching and tugging on her nipple, the scissor-twist-thrust of his fingers becoming rapid. Her hands slid back, twisting in his hair as his thrusts and twists drew little, encouraging noises from her. She felt the world spinning, her breath lost in his mouth, his touches only making her dizzier, only making her want more. Her hips met his hand erratically as the sensation swelled, pulling away from his mouth to gasp and cry out as she felt everything within her erupt.

"That's my girl," Sam whispered hoarsely against the whorl of her ear, his fingers still moving, though gentler now that she was clenching around them. He moved his thumb to rest against her clit as he tugged her earlobe between his teeth.

His words sent another pull of pleasure through her, his hands and teeth holding her on the edge even as she panted against his neck. "My Sam," she breathed. Sam found her lips again, kissing her languidly as he slowly pulled each respective hand away from its previous location. The hand that had been against her breast moved to tilt her face toward him, the other bunching briefly in the duvet before circling around her waist and moving her so she was turned halfway across his lap. Her body ached, missing his hands, and she leaned into him to fill that space, focusing on his mouth and tongue. Within moments he deepened it, eager to progress until a knock at the door interrupted them. Sam bit back a frustrated noise, reluctantly detangling himself from her in order to go to the door and pay.

"Hey!" Ruby said, doing up her pants as she got to her feet. "I said I was paying, remember?"

"You did. I'll get the money from your pocket later," he answered with a grin, bringing the pizza to the little table.

She gave a snort of a laugh, sitting at the table. "Gentleman, as always. Now hand over a slice."

"I thought this was for me?" he asked innocently, trying not to laugh. "Get your own pizza."

"Well, you worked up my appetite," she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

That made him smirk, and he immediately opened the box for her. "Touché."

She took out a slice that was so large she had to fold it in half. "Later we can work your appetite up, too," she teased before taking a bite. He simply smiled in response, grabbing his own slice and taking it with him to go get a glass of water from the bathroom. Ruby shifted the box in front of her as a makeshift plate, one with extra pepperoni to pick off. "So, want to lay low here a couple days?" she asked, focused on her pizza.

"What?" came the call out from the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Do you want to stay here a couple days?" she called louder. "Or back on the road tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought I heard," Sam said, returning minus one slice of pizza but holding two flimsy hotel-provided cups with water. "I'm allowed a vacation? Really?"

"I'm in a giving mood; don't get used to it," she said, taking the extra cup with a smile. "Did you eat your slice in that total of five seconds you were in there?"

"The water had to fill the glasses," he said, almost defensive save for the fact that there was humor in his eyes before reaching for another slice.

"Pig," she said, before reaching out and snagging a slice of pepperoni from his slice. She had barely removed it before he was leaning in to eat it right from her fingers, then quickly pulled away before she could hit him.

"I'm a growing boy," he replied playfully, taking a very large bite from the slice.

"You get any bigger, you're going to have to cut a hole in the roof of the car," she pointed out, settling for a not-spoken-for piece of pepperoni.

"Nah , I'll just make you drive while I sleep in the back," he countered around a mouthful, grinning like an idiot.

"I drive, I pick the music," she said, taking an overly large bite to match his childishness.

"Not if I delete them all from the playlist first," he said quickly, watching her with amusement. "Careful, I don't want to have to clear your airways later."

To reassure him, she chewed open-mouthed and exaggerated bites before swallowing.

"Classy," he laughed, rolling his eyes before finally sitting down in one of the chairs across from her and tilting it back on the hind legs.

She smiled at him, taking a couple normal bites before asking, "What do you want to do with your vacation?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the concept," he admitted honestly. He chewed thoughtfully for a long moment, eyes going unfocused before he spoke again. "Maybe surfing? I haven't surfed in... what, four years, I think? I'd have to rent, but that be kinda cool."

She raised an eyebrow. "Surfing... Basically going out into the ocean only armed with a plank, right? Should be interesting to watch."

"Comedy for you, maybe," he replied, laughing a little. "I'm out of practice. Maybe I should just body surf."

That got a laugh. "Oh, I'm definitely not missing this. Safely on land, of course."

"And what, tan? Can you do that?" he asked, amused.

She gave him a look though a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm working the digestive system right now; I think I can handle a little color. And I was only thinking of you," she teased. "Don't want to spend your whole time out there teaching me."

"There's no teaching surfing. You fail for three weeks straight, are made the butt of every joke in-between class, and then finally manage to stay on for more than five minutes. That's pretty much how it works," he said, finishing off his slice before going back in for a third.

"It's been a while since you've had to use the art of persuasion, hasn't it?" she said with a laugh, finishing off her slice.

"At this point, why bother? I know I look like a freak, balancing on a four-by-five piece of wood. It's the rush that makes it fun," he said, rocking the chair back and forth on its legs with his feet.

"You hunt the things that go bump in the night, and  _surfing_  gives you a rush?"

"Don't judge me," he laughed, easily consuming half the slice in two bites with little effort. "It's like skydiving or bungee-jumping or whatever. Unique experience."

Ruby tugged some cheese from the pizza. "Can't say I've had that unique experience before then."

Sam shrugged, eating the rest of the slice in silence and taking a gulp of water before speaking again. "Maybe pirate a movie or something, too. What do  _you_ want to do?"

She shook her head. "Your vacation, not mine. You decide."

"We're a team, remember?" he said slowly. "Group effort. I want to know."

"Watching you try to surf will be entertainment enough for me," she teased gently, picking off more pepperoni. The leftover slices were starting to look a bit naked. He watched her with an amused smile, finishing off his fourth slice and the cup of water before standing to get another glass at the tap.

"Shouldda got some soda," he said as an afterthought. "Is there a vending machine in the lobby? I can't remember."

She nodded. "Pepsi. Don't know how you stand the stuff."

"Because the coffee they give you in the complementary thingy tastes like crap, and because I've long-since given up on having good taste in anything," he replied, coming back with the water but not yet leaving. Instead, he grabbed yet another slice of pizza, which was significantly lacking in pepperonis.

"What you lack in good taste you make up in stomach size," she said, smiling at him. "You need change for the machine or something? Because all I got are twenties."

"The front desk might have change," he replied. "You want something? They'll have lemonade and bottled water too, probably. And I think the machine might have complementary juice."

"Tap water's fine," she said, a little distracted. Then she stood up. "I should probably go and collect things for a new hex bag."

With all the talk about fun things and vacation, Sam had almost completely forgotten about the faulty hex bag. He frowned a little, but nodded.

"See you in a few hours, then?"

She smiled back at him, giving his ass a pat. "See you then, surfer boy."

* * *

She was gone when he came back from getting the sodas, and three hours later with half the pizza gone and nothing on television but a bunch of movies that he thought were crap, Sam decided the only thing left to do was shower and maybe check through online newspapers to see if there was anything unusual going on in the area. It wasn't until he was under the hot spray that he realized how tired he was; the ache in his shoulders and back seemed more prominent than before. For a long time he simply leaned beneath the shower head, which he'd tilted down a little so it hit his back a little harder, his eyes closed. He didn't even twitch when Ruby shifted part of the curtain aside, stepping into the shower with him. Her hands slid onto his chest, warm and wet.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Everywhere," he breathed out, her hands a few degrees cooler than the water was. He leaned into them regardless. "Shoulders and mid-back most."

"Turn around," she said, her hands already gently guiding the turn. He moved easily and tucked his chin against his chest so that his head was beneath the water's spray.

She started at his left shoulder, just below his neck, her thumbs pressing small but firm circles into his skin and working their way down. She focused when she found a knot, shifting the heel of her palm to press to the spot which pulled a low groan out of him. It almost hurt, but it was a good hurt, and Sam clenched his fists on either side of the tiled wall in front of his face. When the knot was worked smooth, her hands shifted to his right shoulder. She didn't press here; it wouldn't be truly bruised until tomorrow, but she could see he'd taken a bad blow. Her hands instead skimmed lightly across his skin, spreading the heat of the water before working her way down his back. There were older injuries there that she was ginger around, though she allowed some pressure to seek out any problem areas.

" _God_ ," Sam rasped hoarsely, eternally grateful for her hands and the skill she'd somehow hidden from him the entire time. She was all but leeching the pain out of him, leaving him weak-kneed and warm. "Don't stop."

Pleased that it was working, Ruby's palm worked at his lower back a while before going back up, a little less gingerly this time. "Tell me if it hurts," she said quietly as she hit a faded bruise. He gave a hiss, the muscles overly-tender, but otherwise he remained quiet as she worked the pain from him. She worked until she was back to his right shoulder, and there she still wasn't willing to press. Her hands slid across his skin and then she leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss where the skin was beginning to purple. His eyes opened when he felt the difference in texture, recognizing it for what it was. One arm moved behind him, finding her arm and tugging it around his waist, then reaching for the other. When they were both there, fingers splayed out against his abdomen, his arms came to cover hers, hands at either one of his elbows. The feeling of her body flush against his, still a few degrees cooler, was a stark and wonderful contrast, enough to pull a satisfied little grumble from his chest that was barely audible over the sound of the shower head. Ruby felt it more than heard it, pressed against his back. She let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes and relishing in his overwhelming warmth. After a long moment Sam twisted in her arms to face her, tilting her chin up and kissing her slowly, his hand sliding easily into her hair to hold her there. Even against his warm body, the sheer heat of his kiss sent a shiver through her, her arms tight around his waist. At this proximity it was easy to recognize the shiver, and misinterpreting it he pulled her further into the stream, deepening the kiss when he settled his shoulders against the front wall.

She leaned heavily against him, the warm water melting against her back. Sliding her hands from his sides, she explored the well-known map of scars along his chest. It was easy to forget everything when they were alone like this, nothing howling at the back door to demand their attention, no one dying or being tortured to death. While she was mentor, she was also his friend, and perhaps more than just that. It was a dangerous thought, he knew; one that had plagued him from the very beginning, making him doubt his faith and what he thought to be right and wrong. But Ruby was not evil. Not in the ways that counted with him. She had risked everything to be with him, to fight against the demons that came to surface in this war, knowing full well that she was technically aligned with them. And while selling one's soul to a demon meant automatic deferment straight to Hell, Sam forgave her. Whatever her reasons had been, she'd suffered enough for them, and deserved to be forgiven. She deserved another chance.

After a lingering moment he pulled back, but not far, his eyes still closed as his thumb came down to caress her cheek, nose to nose with her and lips grazing against hers when he spoke: "I love you."

Ruby's eyes fluttered open in surprise, staring at his closed eyes, for a moment unsure if she'd imagined it. But his mouth had moved; she'd felt the words against her lips. She'd felt them before, in his touch, in how he looked at her. Hearing the words aloud, though, her chest felt like it was it was swelling and tightening at the same time. Sam Winchester was everything to her. He had been almost before she'd met him. He'd been a symbol, the possibility of being, becoming something closer to living. And then he'd become more. He'd sifted through her, into every part of her, until giving up her existence for his wouldn't be a second thought. And she meant something to him. He loved her. She closed her eyes, knowing the words couldn't possibly say enough but knowing they were all she had, her voice coming out quiet and hoarse. "I think I love you, too."

Sam hadn't expected an answer, and even if there had been one he hadn't exactly expect that to be it; he'd expected a reprimand, if anything. How it would be bad for work, that they needed to keep things distinctly separate, and how what they did on the side was stress relief and nothing more. But at the same time, even if she  _had_  said that, he wouldn't believe her. He'd known, just as she knew, that there was more to them than a co-worker's relationship. To hear that she was in the same spectrum when it came to what he felt brought a small smile creeping onto his face, his eyes opening to meet hers before he kissed her again, his heart and soul pouring into the movement of lips and tongue in and against hers. She hissed in a breath, surprised and overwhelmed by his response, her body quivering even as she eagerly met his mouth, her hands sliding to the back of his head to pull him closer. The water was starting to go tepid from the length of time they had spent under the shower head, but Sam didn't care. There was only her, and their bodies and lips crushed together, and the knowledge that while hell raged on outside their door, this was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's yell cut off sharply as she slammed against the warehouse floor. Her head spun in breathless shock, but there wasn't time. She rolled as she gasped for air, kicking out and hitting the demon's knee. He snarled as he fell, and again as she grabbed his leg. He kicked at her, but Ruby just twisted with the blow. Pain wasn't as important as the knife just eight feet away. If her demon or Sam's got ahold of that, it would make things a great deal more complicated. The companion demon was putting up just as much of a fight on the other side of the warehouse, fighting too close for him to get his hands out and free. He was unable to work his mojo without the gesture just yet; it was crucial to his focus, and somehow the word had gotten out on the grapevine of what he was able to do. He caught the demon at the wrists, twisting inward to get his arm behind his back, but it had anticipated this and pulled a surprisingly acrobatic move, using him as a balance board and flipping backward, the demon's feet on his chest kicking him back an extra foot. While this was effective to dislodge his grip on it, it seemed to realize two seconds too late that it had left an opening. Sam brought his arm up swiftly fingers curled outward as he telepathically reached into the vessel's body and "pulled".

"Cade!" it gurgled, hands moving to its throat as it started violently coughing, the black smoke pouring out of its mouth slowly at first like a serpent.

Ruby had been too focused on his legs. At the yell, a hand had her at the back of the head, slamming her face first into the concrete. Her ears rung and her vision blurred, and demons legs were gone.

"Stop!" the demon roared. There was a sharp, heavy pressure on Ruby's back and her hair was yanked back, blood running from her nose and over her mouth. She tried to struggle and felt the sharp bite of the knife against her neck. "Stop or the bitch is gone!"

Sam's focus shifted, and the demon who had fallen to its knees in the process of the exorcism hastily put distance between them, not yet fleeing as its eyes moved as well to its companion's. Sam's face contorted.

"Let her go.  _Now_ ," Sam growled out, his voice low and threatening.

The demon glanced at his companion before focusing back on Sam. "Get on the ground," he ordered, tightening his grip on Ruby's hair.

"I don't think so," Sam said roughly, turning his hand on the other demon immediately but not yet focusing on the exorcism. "This isn't negotiable. Let. Her. Go."

"You can't get us both, not at the same time," the demon snarled, nodding for his companion to move around Sam.

Ruby's head was clearing, not that it did her any good. The way the demon had her, any attempt to escape would end quite quickly. Her focus instead was on the demon circling. "Sa-" she started, but the knife bit deeper, cutting her off.

Sam caught eyes with her, agony written in his face. He had to prove that he  _would_ stop them. At any cost. It was right; he couldn't stop them both, not with his powers.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ -"

Ruby spasmed with pain, but she had been expecting it. The demon on top of her had not. As he let out a snarl, she grabbed his hand, slamming it against the floor. The knife skittered a couple feet away, which didn't do much good with white searing pain behind her eyes. But then it stopped. She swung her arm round in a hammer punch, getting the demon in the neck. He fell and she rolled, grabbing up the knife. In the time that he'd stopped, Sam quickly whipped around, grabbing the other demon by the throat and knocking it hard against the wall, pressing hard enough against his windpipe to silence it. It struggled, hands coming up to grip at his, but Sam simply closed his eyes and tried again, using the proximity as fuel and inwardly chanting the Latin to help focus his concentration.

Scrambling to her feet, Ruby saw that her demon had decided to get out while he could. He was to his feet before she was, sprinting around a stack of crates. But as she'd told Sam, her body wasn't too far from ideal. She bolted after him, knife gripped tightly, and the demon was soon in sight.

Sam let up on his demon's windpipe, the smoke pouring out of it much faster now than previously, and slowly brought him to the ground as he felt the last of it leave. The body crumbled to the floor the moment Sam released him, motionless. There would be time to check him later; Sam immediately turned, catching sight of Ruby in pursuit of the remaining one. He quickly sprinted after them both, already knowing that the other demon was willing to fight dirty while, to his knowledge, he'd yet to see Ruby tap into her demon powers.

The demon was quick, but Ruby was catching up, and he knew it. He darted down another row of crates, and Ruby followed soon after. It was as far as she got. An invisible hand caught her in the chest, slamming her against the crate row. She managed to keep hold of the knife, but she could hardly breathe, much less move.

"Traitorous bitch," the demon snarled, his hand out, psychically holding her. "Azazel would have ripped your head from your shoulders if he'd known what you'd become."

His lips pulled back in a feral grin and he took a step toward her, but then stopped in his tracks. His eyes bugged out, moving both hands to his face - one to cover his mouth, the other to his throat - and letting Ruby tumble roughly to the floor in the process. The movements were futile; puffs of black smoke poured between his fingers, a stream pouring through his nose as well, and soon he fell to his knees with the overwhelming urge. Sam stood a few feet away, face flushed and panting, his nose breaking in a bleed, but his eyes were dark with barely-restrained fury. Ruby stayed on the ground, exhausted and aching, but she watched Sam's work with not a little gratification. As the smoke drained away around the body, Ruby pushed herself to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She walked slowly to Sam, a little worried at his nose bleed.

"You okay?" she said hoarsely.

"Yeah," he breathed out, one hand coming up to swipe under his nose. A blood vessel in his eye had also blown. "You?"

She gingerly touched her neck, the cut stinging slightly. "Could use a bandage, but yeah," she said, reaching up to tilt his face to the side. "Can you see through your eye alright?"

"Yeah," he said again, though her bringing attention to it only seemed to make it hurt twice more than it had been. "Just hurts like a bitch." And without another word, he forcefully took her mouth in a kiss, his hands at either side of her face.

The move caused her eyes to widen, not least of all because his nose bumped hers slightly, causing a blossom of pain. But his mouth was comforting, a reassurance that he had her. Her eyes fell closed, her lips eager against his and her arms sliding around his waist. After a moment he pulled back, his breathing shallow.

"I thought I almost lost you," he said in a worried tone, kissing her again briefly, his hands moving down to cup her face in an effort not to hurt her.

She rubbed his back reassuringly. "You did good," she said, smiling slightly. "Exactly the right thing at the right time. Very unlike you."

That brought a small snort. "Gee, thanks. Glad to know I'm highly regarded." He sobered, frowning. "I'll go check the one in the back. I think I might've crushed his windpipe a little."

She raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded, deciding against saying that these two had seemed the the type to ride their bodies to death almost immediately. "Go. I'll check on our friend here."

He caught the look, aware of the unspoken statement, but letting go of her regardless and jogging back the way he'd come. Ruby watched him go before walking to the collapsed figure of whatever poor person the demon had been possessing. She'd been right; the man hadn't survived. She stood, wiping her hands on her jeans. Standing where she was, she couldn't help but remember the way Sam looked, the anger in his eyes hot enough to burn. Anger on her behalf. It was worrying. He'd been smart this time, trusting her to pick up where he couldn't go. But there might be a time when the decision wasn't so easy. He'd know the right decision, but the anger made her uncertain if he'd make it.

She made her way slowly back to where the other body would be, but even before she turned the corner he was there, head bowed low and frowning. They would have to get rid of the bodies, something he wasn't exactly looking forward to. The headache was starting to come with reinforcements now that the adrenaline was gone.

"I'm gonna go get the spade axe and the salt from the car," he said by way of explanation.

She touched his arm lightly, frowning in sympathy, before heading back to collect the body. Sam always took this kind of outcome extremely hard. It was going to be a long night. By the time she'd brought the other body out to the main area where the first laid, Sam had returned with both items, putting the sack of salt on the ground as he started busting apart crates. He worked in silence, and there was nothing but the rhythmic sound of axe against wood, over and over again. It took twenty minutes to get a decent enough pile, which he stacked around the outsides of the bodies. It was done with a sort of reverence, the only way he knew to properly pay respect to the lost soul, all the while done with words mumbled beneath his breath. When he was satisfied with the amount of wood he went back for the sack of salt, swinging it in wide arcs so that it spread evenly over the bodies. Ruby watched in silence as he found a book of matches in his coat and his zippo, pressing her overshirt to her neck until it stopped bleeding. This was Sam's area, his way of finding absolution. As the bodies went up, she stood next to him, support if he needed it. This time he didn't touch her, eyes focused on the wood, making sure that it caught properly and that it spread. When the air started smelling of charcoal and burnt meat he swallowed and nodded, touching her shoulder lightly as he turned to leave. When they had the building in the rearview mirror, he'd call the fire department to tip them off.

When they reached the hotel room, Ruby made Sam lie down before she went to the bathroom to wash up. She'd gotten a couple of odd looks from other drivers on their way, and now she knew why. The dried blood made everything look worse than it felt, though she was ginger with the washcloth. When she came out, she sat next to him on the bed, her hand going to gently work at his scalp. He hummed appreciatively at the gesture, turning his head toward her hand while his eyes remained closed.

"Thanks."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you for saving my ass," she said, adding her second hand to cover more of his scalp in small circles. Even at her words, the little smile that was pulling his face disappeared.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know what to do."

She brushed the hair from his forehead even as her hands kept working. "You did what you needed to do. I can take a little pain. Or a lot of pain." She frowned slightly. "Or worse, if it comes to that."

Sam sighed at that, looking up at her silently. His brow furrowed in conflict. "If you're sent below again, I'll never-"

"I know," she said, trying to smooth out his brow. "Don't do it if you don't have to, but if you have to... Well, I'd prefer the knife, but do what you have to."

"I couldn't," he said on top of her last words, shaking his head. "I couldn't stick you. And I-" His brows furrowed again as he went suddenly silent.

His sudden silence perplexed her, but she powered on. "I'll stick me, if it comes to that. I'm not saying I want it to, but it might. I'm ready for it. You should be, too."

He was hardly listening to her at that point, turning his arm over to look on the inside of his right forearm. There it was, gnarly and white with age, but still there. If he had any desire for self-injury right then, he would have smacked his own forehead.

"You know what this is?" he asked her suddenly, turning his arm up for her to see. It was broken due to Bobby searing him with the poker, but it was still very visible regardless.

She frowned slightly, staring at his arm, and then it clicked. "A binding link," she said, giving a soft laugh.

"Deumos's doing," he said, half-smiling. "Never thought I'd say this, but the bitch had a good idea."

She gave a snort, then decided to never, ever do that again 'cause holy  _shit_ , it was painful. "Probably wasn't hers," she said, though wincing. Oh the price you paid for comedy. "But it is a good idea. Haven't heard of anyone trying it on an empty body, but then most don't go for the empty model, so worth a try."

"From what Dean told me, she booked it the moment it was broken. I'm hoping it doesn't automatically expel you, because if it does, that's not what I wanna accomplish here. You see what I'm saying though, right?" he asked, reaching up to gently touch the still-healing wound on her neck with his fingertips.

While his touch was gentle, her neck was still tender, and her jaw tightened at the sting. She raised an eyebrow at him, though. "That neither of us really want to see me out of this body? I'm with you there."

He withdrew his touch at the wince, moving instead to find her unoccupied hand and cover it with his. "What do we need to do?"

She smiled at his use of 'we.' "Well, most you can do is get me a fire and poker. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure it takes more than that, but I don't know it. My demon-related spells tend more towards destruction than preservation."

"Time to hit the stacks again?" he asked with slightly-raised brows, bemused.

"If you can find a spell like that in any book ever printed, then I think the human race should be given up as a lost cause," she said dryly. "That kind of thing isn't even well known among demons. Kind of an old-boys' club secret."

"Well, it's not like we aren't running with the right crowds these days. Nothing wrong with a little interrogation during practice," he said with a wry twist to his mouth.

She had to smile at that. Oh Sam, sadistic in his hope. "Couldn't hurt," she agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Quiet pleasure moved through him in a way that felt a bit like goosebumps rising on his arms, wonderful and warm when it settled in his chest. The hand on hers moved up to touch her cheek, sliding through her hair and then down her shoulder and arm before he pulled back lightly.

"Think I'll ever be good enough to do more than two?" he asked quietly, still troubled by how the day had gone.

She was quiet in thought a moment, her fingertips trailing down his jawline. "Maybe. You're in new territory, Sam. It's hard to judge how far you'll go."

"There's gotta be more than just this, though," he said slowly, trying to focus while her touch did a number on his nerve-endings. "I mean, what to learn. Pulling demons is just step one, right? The others, they..." But he let himself fade off, not wanting to think about the other men and women that Azazel had put in that camp for a death match. He could still remember Max's face, and Andy's brother, and Ava. And then Jake, the one who was supposed to be the leader now, dead from his own gun. The memories went through him like a sieve, sucking all the warmth out of him.

She frowned slightly, her hand cupping his cheek. "And where exactly do you think those steps lead, Sam?" He met her gaze, his jaw tightening and releasing as he looked back and forth between her eyes. She cared about his soul. It was touching, if a little strange.

"Just because she can't zap me with her freaky flash beams doesn't mean she can't kill me another way. You said it yourself that we should be prepared." He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm sure I'm nowhere ready, but I still want to know. No point learning just one magic trick."

She looked at him, not more focused but in a way she hadn't in a while, a deep thoughtful stare that tried to look beyond the part of him that was Sam. "You're right," she said after a while. "You're not ready. Stop the nosebleeds and the headaches. Then we'll talk."

Sam nodded at that, recognizing the look. This was the mentor look, clear and obvious. It was unfortunate that what she said was right, but he'd known. It would be a long, long time before he was ready.

"I think I'm done being broody for the night," he said, hoping to get a smile from her.

It did. "Good. Any longer and I was going to have to hit you," she said, her hand going back to massaging his scalp. "And I wouldn't have gone easy on you." That brought a small, breathless laugh from him as he leaned up to kiss her, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her down lower so he didn't have to crane so much. She snuggled down against him, content in the warmth of his mouth and body. Sure life with him was sometimes panicked and painful and full of troubling silence, but moments like this easily made it all worth it.

* * *

It was still two hours before they were in Minnesota, even with him pushing the Impala as fast as he could down the lesser known highway. There was a sense of urgency to get to this demon before he got too far away, partly because he was one of the Secret Club Demons that Ruby had mentioned a week prior. They'd gotten word of him through "the whisper", as she'd called it. He still didn't understand how she was able to tap into whatever collective knowledge the other demons could after being put on their Most Wanted list, but at times like these he was secretly grateful. He wanted to find the bastard, get the information they needed, and let it go. And it wasn't going to be easy. The last time they'd cornered a demon for information, he'd rubbed salt into the still-healing wound that Dean had left in his chest. While it'd been three weeks since that - honestly, it felt so much longer - he wasn't sure he could take that kind of crap again.

His eyes glanced over at Ruby, not asleep but leaning against the window, bouncing out the drumbeat of the song on the iPod with her knee, her face neutral. They hadn't spoken since the burger joint four exits back where they'd gotten lunch, and it was times like these that he wished he could read her mind.

Ruby was wondering if she shouldn't have kept her mouth shut on this one. The bind was a good idea, there was no denying that. But she wasn't sure if Sam was ready for someone this much further up the hierarchy. This guy wasn't at Lilith's level, but he had power and age on his side, at least from what little Ruby knew. She mulled the words over and over in her head, changing her mind and the order and her approach. It was hard to know which method could best convince Sam.

She didn't move, her eyes still focused outside. "I think I should go in alone."

"What?" he said immediately, looking over at her enough to take in her posture and face. It hadn't changed, and his eyes were immediately back on the road. "No.  _Hell_ no, we do this together or we don't do it at all. That's how it works."

"Then it might not work," she said, a firm edge to her voice. She looked at him, trying to keep her posture relaxed. "Sam, walking into a room with you is declaring war to any demon, and that's not always the best way to go. If we go in for a fight, I don't think we'll get the information, and we might not come out well."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," he said fiercely, hardly letting her finish the sentence. "No way. If this one's anything like you said, it'll tear you apart."

"Some of us talk," she said on heels of his words. "We don't all destroy first and ask questions later. From what I've heard, Barbas is...is an academic. He's probably neutral and doesn't give a damn what Lilith is up to."

" _Neutral?_ " he asked, incredulous. "There's-" but he bit his words off, knowing that they were on the edge of offensive, and he didn't want to say something like that to her. She was different, completely and utterly from them. She wasn't "them" at all, and a small part of him wanted to correct her every time she referred to the plural to include herself.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "What?" she said, sensing it was smarter for him to keep quiet. It only made her want to press harder. "What do you want to say, Sam?"

"Look, I just don't want-" he started again, shaking his head and stopping that line of talk as well. "Self-serving. Neutral just means self-serving. And I'm pretty sure that if you've got any sort of bounty on you that he'll want it, and I'm sorry but  _fuck_  that."

She fell silent, scowling out the window. He had a point, but in her mind they had only two choices. "Then we can forget interrogations, and the bind," she said. "At least for now."

Sam frowned immediately. It'd taken a week to find him, and he considered it a freak moment of luck that it'd happened this soon after he'd brought up the idea. They might not get another chance this early. He made a frustrated noise, striking the edge of the wheel with his hand as hard as he could without sending them skidding across the divider.

"You go in there alone, then we need to set up a trap so you're safe," he said in a low, annoyed voice. "I'm not letting him hurt you. The whole point of this was to find a way so that if I  _needed_  to, I could fall back on the old fashioned method. If it's counterproductive, fine, we'll go in and I'll just use him as practice, like we've been doing; break his link, if he has one, and suck him out. Or hell, maybe even see if I can do it  _with_  the link-"  _but I doubt it,_  he added inwardly, "-or something. Whatever. I just-"

She waved off whatever he was going to say. "We don't even know what the situation is. Let's get there, see the set-up, then we can make a plan. I don't want to scare him off, and I really don't want to piss him off. No going in guns blazing."

"I don't like this," he muttered angrily, depressing the gas pedal.

She gave a snort. "Yeah, I kind of got that."

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her, going silent as he pushed the Impala as hard as he could get away with. The next two hours passed tensely, and Ruby didn't feel any real relief as they pulled off highway 52 and into Zumbrota. It looked like a pleasant enough place, small. Nothing screaming of suffering yet. Which was a good thing, of course, but might make finding the demon a little more difficult.

The first thing Sam drove toward was the nearest hotel, which was something locally-owned, not that there appeared to be a touch of the New World in this town. The building reminded him vaguely of an old bed and breakfast in Connecticut, which immediately gave him a sense of foreboding, but he shook it off and went to park.

"I'll go pay for the room," he said quietly, leaving the keys in the ignition and heading toward the building.

Ruby watched him go into the house, frowning slightly. This wasn't how she wanted to go into a hunt, with friction and uncertainty. It would be better if they knew more, if  _she_ knew more. And it would be easier to find things out if he wasn't carefully watching out for her. She opened the glove compartment, pulling out a pen and pad of paper. He wouldn't like it, but he'd have to get over it.

It didn't take long to find someone to check them in, but they didn't take credit cards. With a frown he pulled out the last $100 in his pocket for the cheapest room, frustrated that he hadn't taken that into consideration when he pulled into the parking space. But when he got back to the Impala she was gone. To say he hadn't expected it would've been a lie, but he'd hoped otherwise. He found her note -  _Summon if you need me. ~R_  - and pocketed it, tugging the duffel with their clothes out of the back seat and slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way up the steps once more.

* * *

It was getting late but the sun was still out, and the woman still hadn't left the park. Ruby sprawled back on the bench, staring up at the sky in irritation. The town was small, and she'd canvassed it a couple times before finding anyone who seemed remotely touched by demon influence. Even then it was light, and she still wasn't sure. She'd been following the woman for hours now, and she'd done nothing but act like your run-of-the-mill soccer mom.

 _Should have stayed with Sam_. The thought crossed her mind for not the first time that day.  _He would have looked through papers. He'd have found patterns. All I got is a demonic inkling_.

"Terry! Grab your ball, we're going!"

Ruby looked up.  _Finally_. She watched the woman usher her family into a van. They shouldn't be too hard to follow.  _Maybe Mom only goes nasty after dark._  It seemed a horrible thing to hope for.

She tracked them easily enough, oblivious to the stitch in her hosts' side at the running to keep up. Stop signs and stoplights helped, and fortunately they didn't live on the outskirts of town. It was the typical American Dreamhouse; white picket fence, two stories, fresh-cut green grass. Almost enough to make her a little sick. Mom ushered the kids into the house and locked the door. She was just about to approach the house when another car pulled up in the driveway, and a middle-aged man in a casual business suit stepped out, stopping long enough to pull out his briefcase. All the hairs rose on the back of her neck and almost on cue, rather than walk up to the front door and walk through it, the man turned and walked toward her hiding spot near the postal dropbox on the corner. Calmly and collectively.

"You're getting a bit sloppy, sweetheart," he said once they were within earshot, a pleasant smile on his face. "Has nobody taught you how to sneak up on someone properly?"

Ruby froze for a couple eternal seconds, her heart pounding. But there was no turning back now. Running would only invite chasing, and she wasn't going to risk it. She stepped out into the open, her voice steeled with calmness. "Wasn't trying to sneak. Just observe. Are you Barbas?"

His smile widened a little, one hand smoothing down the front of his jacket. "You've heard of me! I'm surprised you knew where to look. You must be Ruby."

The fact that he knew her name sent a chill down her spine. She was used to being among the faceless hoard of lost souls. This was just unnerving. "I am. And I still have connections that count," she added. "Not everyone has given up on the Winchester boy."

Barbas gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I care very little about Azazel's pawns." He took a deep breath through his nose, then let it out again. "I remember Jezebeth, though. Sad that you had to put her down. She did good work. You smell like her."

Ruby stiffened but didn't comment. "I found you because I need information," she said, cutting to the chase. "Deumos used a binding link when she possessed Winchester, so it can't be too difficult. I don't know how it is done, however. You seem to value knowledge above everything else; you must know how to make the link."

That statement brought a nod, and his smile lengthened again. "Let me guess. You want to learn how?" A pause. "What's in it for me?"

That had been the part she was worrying about. "The price is negotiable. But first I have to know what's involved. I don't need to know how to do the link if I'm unwilling to do what needs to be done to create it," she said, quirking a slight smile.

"The body ages," he said immediately. "You'll keep it running, obviously. But you're stuck inside, good or bad. You won't be able to heal it if you break it, not like before."

Ruby was silent. It was a worrying idea, but also very appealing. To be human, nearly. But if she had to escape, without much warning... "I need time to consider it," she said slowly. "And perhaps you would like time to consider your payment?"

"Assuming you have anything I want," Barbas reminded her, brows raised slightly. "I've got it pretty good here right now. This one's in charge of a whole hospital. Plenty of bodies to work with. Not that yours isn't pretty, sweetheart."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you like it here. And I can make sure no hunters come along to screw things up," she said lightly. "Whether or not they can even touch you, they have a habit of messing things up, destroying a nice little situation we've built. I can make you, and the whole town, invisible to them."

Barbas's eyebrows rose, and he remained quiet for a long while before speaking again. "Take a few days to think about what you're walking into. If I wait any longer, my wife'll give me an earful about dinner going cold." He flashed a toothy grin. "Meatloaf. Personal favorite. You know how it is."

She smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes. "In a few days then." She waited for him to turn his back before she did, walking back down the road. It was getting dark now, and she decided she should go and face Sam now. Then hopefully she could get some sleep.

* * *

It was pushing seven o'clock, and Ruby still wasn't back. He'd been looking at his wrist watch every five minutes, chewing the inside of his cheek viciously, trying to tell himself that she was fully capable of defending herself. Hell, once upon a time she'd killed three personifications of deadly sins with little more than her infamous 'pig-sticker'; one high-grade demon wasn't going to take her out. And perhaps she was right, and all he'd want to do is talk. They were famous for their monologues, he knew that much. But as the minutes continued to tick by, he was losing his patience. He'd have to go get the supplies for the summoning from the car. Or maybe he could just find some neutral place to do it, rather than their room. When the minute hand finally hit twelve, he went for the door, heading outside for the Impala. His plans were thwarted, though, went he found her leaning against the passenger door.

Ruby looked up as he came towards her, smiling uncertainly. "Wasn't sure if it was dark enough to sneak into the place," she said, standing up fully.

"Damnit, Ruby," he said angrily, fists clenching up at his sides.

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "I missed you, too," she said dryly.

Wordlessly Sam turned around, going back the way he came, a deep scowl on his face. He didn't bother waiting to see if she would follow after him. That brought a pang to Ruby's chest, but she couldn't blame him. She followed in silence, going for the bathroom once they got to their room. It'd been a long time since he'd touched one of the guns sitting in the trunk of the Impala, and suddenly he was itching to be down there, to clean them or take a bunch of bottles and shoot them in a field somewhere. Anything to burn off the aggression that was raging in his chest at her having gone off again.  _Maybe the lines are blurring,_  he thought, agitation making him push his hands through his hair, over and over again.  _She's not my partner. She's here to pump me full of her skills, and help me find Lilith. She's not here for me._  Except that she was, and he knew that. She'd all but said it.  _But then why does she keep going off like this? She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'll just screw it all up. And maybe she's right. Maybe I am just-_

Ruby came out of the bathroom, her hands and face still damp, and watched him from the doorway. He wasn't bothering to hide his anger, but she knew him pacing around wouldn't do either of them much good. "Okay," she said, walking up to him. "I don't want you moping and scowling at me all week. Let me have it."

"I don't want to do this anymore," he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't've brought up the link. I don't want to do this, if it means you running off and not even  _listening_  to me. And I don't," he stopped, still shaking his head. "I don't get how I'm supposed to be the apt, star pupil, but then you actually give a damn what I say, but then you  _don't_  because you still go off doing whatever the hell you want to do. Okay? Make up your damn mind what it is that I'm supposed to be, or do, or whatever the hell this is. Okay? Because I'm getting tired of this."

"I want you to know when you're out of your depth," she said, keeping her voice even. "I want you to survive. That means sometimes listening to me, and sometimes trusting me." Her jaw tightened slightly and she paused, taking a breath. "You knew when you left that car that I wouldn't be there when you got back. If that was supposed to be some kind of test, well, I failed, but I am always going to do what I know is best. Best for you."

That brought a humorless laugh, his jaw clenching. "Don't. Don't even do that."

Ruby just shook her head, heading over to sit on the bed. She decided to try a different tact. "This demon has the whole town fooled. The best hunters out there could come comb the streets and they wouldn't know anything was wrong. He'd even hid his tracks so well, I had trouble finding them. He has power and subtlety, and I'm sorry, Sam, but that's usually not your best suit. This was a demon matter, so I handled it like one. That's all there is to it."

"You just said that you couldn't sneak in," he said, some of the anger coming back again.

"I  _lied_ ," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I'd only just got there, and I was trying to figure out what the hell to say to you."

"Don't lie to  _me_ ," he spat angrily, standing if only to put space between them. "And what the hell,  _demon matter_? He's in some guy, living it up, and that's suddenly  _okay_  again? So long as he's not hurting anyone?"

"I never said it was okay, but I did it for a year, so I'm not telling him to get out," she snapped. "But I also know where he lives, and where he works, and if you want to go set a trap or something, hell, you might catch him off guard. Be my guest."

Sam was quickly losing his temper, and it took a herculean effort not to haul out and punch the wall. He didn't want to lose the deposit. Instead he stood there, breathing hard, fists and jaw clenched, trying with great difficulty to calm down. Watching him, she knew she had to ease up. She hadn't even realized how tense she'd been getting. She consciously relaxed her muscles, her voice quiet when she spoke.

"Sam... Just forget the binding link. I'll risk it." She considered a moment before continuing. "If you want to go after Barbas, I'll help. I don't think we should go in dry; a trap, at least, in case things go wrong."

"Tomorrow," he said roughly. And without another word he turned, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. The lock audibly flipped, and a few moments later the shower was running.

Her stomach clenched but she just took off her pants, folding them on an armchair before sliding into bed. One bed. They'd be sharing. Normally this wasn't a bad thing. She lay on her side, as close to the edge as comfortably possible, her eyes on the wall. Over the past month, sleep had become something of a habit, but she knew she wouldn't find any tonight. There was too much on her mind, as well as the stark reminder that she didn't need it.  _Demon, remember? Don't need sleep or food or anything. And apparently I'm not willing to risk needing them._  The decision had come out of her mouth without thinking, but she knew it would be the same in a few days. No binding link. She wasn't even sure what she found worth risking.

The sound of the shower continued on for an hour before it went silent, and there was another five minutes before Sam emerged, though she wasn't watching. He'd scrubbed his skin so hard that he was pink everywhere, and a little sore, but the shower had done what he'd hoped it would. The room was dark save for the moonlight coming through the window, hitting her hair and shoulders, and Sam frowned as he looked at her, his brow knotted. Everything was messed up. It wasn't supposed to be this way. The binding link was supposed to be a bit of knowledge in their favor, so that she was safe, so that they could keep doing what they were doing. If she had it done, she would have said it, and she hadn't. Which meant there was doubt. She'd gone alone, willing to sacrifice herself to keep him safe. It was what Dean would have done. What Dean  _did_  do, he reminded himself, feeling whatever anger was left in him stave off. Sam sighed, moving to the duffel to get the last clean pair of boxers - the rest of their clothing was being washed by the staff - and slid into them, moving over to the bed and sliding into it easily. He didn't move to the edge and, after staring at her a moment longer, finally moved to slip an arm around her and pull her closer to him. Ruby didn't pull away from him, but she didn't acknowledge him either. His arm was comforting but she wasn't ready for it to be all she needed to forget that whole day. Her eyes were closed, but not in an attempt to appear sleeping; it was just the easiest way to shut out the world and think.

* * *

Ruby reached out, ringing the doorbell. It was one of the most unnatural actions she'd ever done. She wasn't exactly a front door sort of girl.

Barbas opened the door almost before she'd pulled her finger away. He was smiling wide. "Hello, Ruby. Come in."

As he stepped aside for her, she tried to remember who was supposed to be the real spider in this instance.

"I figured you would have spent a few more days considering your options. Fortunately for you, Rebecca's taken the kids to the museum today. She'll be gone all afternoon. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," she said, maybe a bit too quickly to be polite. The living room was exactly what the outside of the house promised; pleasant if bland, comfortable furniture, knickknacks and family photographs infiltrating every spare surface. Her eyes paused on a wedding photograph. "Does she even know her husband's not in there anymore?" she asked, quickly amending, "Just curious. I've always taken single bodies."

"She's unaware. I've managed to glean enough from the surface memories not to appear out of the ordinary," Barbas replied, leading her back to a den not too far away from the entrance of the house. Inside he helped himself to what appeared to be a decent label of brandy. "Did you come to share experiences as well? Or are you making small-talk?"

The blunt questions were at odds with his casual actions. It threw her a bit. "Small talk, I suppose."  _Guess there isn't much point_. "I want to learn the bind."

"And your payment?" he asked immediately, taking a sip from the glass though his eyes never left her face.

"After you teach me," she said, keeping his gaze even as she folded her arms. "No offense, but you're the stronger demon. If I try to screw you over, you can take me down. You try to screw me over, I'm screwed."

That brought a small smile to Barbas's face, and he chuckled quietly before moving to sit down in one of the wing backed chairs. He gestured to the other one. Ruby took her time, seeing nothing obviously wrong with the chair before she sat. She kept her feet on the ground, relaxed but ready to move.

"Relax, sweetheart," he said, palms up on his knees. "This won't hurt a bit. Trust me."

That was a laugh. But she held out her hands, leaning forward slightly to place them in his. There was a feeling like an electric charge as he pressed his palms directly against hers. His eyes turned over, then faded out to black entirely.

"Just one more thing, though. I'll need permission to enter, which means a memory. A very specific memory, when you were the most afraid. And once you hand it over, it's mine. Nothing you'll miss, surely?" he said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

She swallowed, unable to look away from his empty eyes. The idea of him taking anything from her made her skin grow cold. He was right, though. She couldn't even think of what memory it would be; there were several millennia of terror to choose from. Slowly, she nodded. "You have my permission."

"I promise I won't be nosy," he replied, his smile becoming toothy. "Just don't try anything. I have no problem making your pretty meat-puppet bleed." His fingers laced with hers and suddenly his grip was ironclad, pain ripping up her arms like the bones were breaking. She hissed in a sharp breath, gritting her teeth so hard it felt like they would crack, but she made no noise, trying to keep her face composed. After a moment she could feel the direct presence in her mind, and an unexplainable pain in her chest. But just as quickly as the pain came it was gone, and imagery flashed through her eyes; Latin etched in the air like flickering gold, candles, blood, iron, fire, the bitter tang of wormwood, and the smell of opium and tallow. Then Barbas was pulling back, his eyes returning to a cool blue, hardly having broken a sweat. She, on the other hand, was gasping, dry heaving every other breath.

"They made you watch?" he said, as if they had been having a conversation. He looked almost sad for her. "It's disgusting, to see what these wretched creatures are capable of. A little fear, and they take some poor child's lover and crush him to death. It almost makes what Alistair does look like blocks."

The heaving had stopped but she shook and her head spun with the fading opium, so it was a moment before his words sunk in. She looked up at him, her brows knit in confusion. Her memories felt like a fog, but slowly she could see flashes, screaming accusations, an unmarked grave she couldn't touch, but the link between them was broken. She sat up, leaning back on the chair, still not entirely steady but trying to meet his eyes. She didn't last long, her gaze falling to the floor.

That brought an amused smile to the face Barbas was borrowing. "You have what you need, then. I expect you to follow up on the end of your bargain."

She nodded, scrounging up a last bit of resolve to pull herself together. She stood. "Is it alright if I do the spell here?" she said, her voice a little hoarse. "It'll probably hide you best if it's from your...home, I suppose. I'll have to draw on the floor, but the rug should cover it pretty well."

Barbas's brows rose. "I don't have supplies at hand. Children in the house, you know."

"I didn't come unprepared," she said, walking over and pulling the curtains over one window, then the other. "Need to close out the world. Atmosphere is everything," she explained. "If we shift the chairs and rug aside, that should be enough room for my purposes."

The other demon's eyes narrowed, but after a moment he nodded. "Very well." With a flick of his hand in either direction, the chairs separated and moved to either wall, and the rug flew backward a few feet. Ruby flinched slightly but promptly pulled out a piece of chalk, kneeling to draw a wide circle around herself. Her heart was pounding, and she hoped Sam got there soon, before Barbas realized she was doing a modified searching spell.

She'd just started the chain of connecting circles when the sound of the door being kicked open echoed through the room. Any calmness that Barbas had been outwardly portraying was gone, his eyes immediately black and a snarl on his face.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM  _HERE?_ " he boomed, hands extending. The doors to the den slammed shut, and the desk on the far wall flew against it to barricade them both in.

It was like ice down her back, and Ruby's hands worked almost on their own, smudging out the small circles as she drew four eyes.  _Shit, no time._ Her hand went to her belt, grabbing the dagger's handle.

Barbas turned his hand immediately toward her, but he hardly had enough time to reach before a shotgun round exploded in the door and straight through his hand.

"RUBY!" Sam shouted, firing off another round. Barbas jumped outside of the blast just in time as a third shot rang out, and Sam burst through the space the shots provided. She hadn't looked up after the first shot, her hand drawing automatically, memories of centuries ago. She crossed the last line, even as Sam came through the door. She was safe...and he was out there with the demon. Her eyes snapped to his.

"Sam, get out!"

Barbas was on him by the time the words left her mouth, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him straight off the ground.

"Sam Winchester. My, my. You're taller in person," Barbas said with an eerie calmness. His other hand bled freely at his side, blood pooling on the floor at his feet. "Lilith will be pleased."

She didn't even think. Sam was there, in trouble, there wasn't time. Pulling out the dagger, she moved forward, not even realizing it when she passed the circle's barrier - the barrier that was supposed to stop demons in their tracks, in or out.

"Not so fast there, sweetheart," Barbas said, turning his head to look at Ruby over his shoulder. "Before you even got a good throw, I'd snap his neck like a twig. Lilith would give me a right scolding, but hey! It's not like I can't reanimate a body."

Ruby froze.

"Did you both think I was so stupid?" Barbas continued on, his grip tightening on Sam's neck. He gurgled, clawing at the man's arm, which only made Barbas laugh. "I knew she'd bring you around, once she thought I let my guard down. Ruby alone is worth nothing, but  _together._  That's a nice little package, don't you think?"

Looking between him and Sam, Ruby's grip tightened on the blade. "Put him down and I'll put the knife down," she said, hoping it sounded like she had any room to bargain.

Barbas looked at her, then at the circle around her feet, and smiled. Then he started to laugh. Sam suddenly took a sharp inhale, violently coughing and unable to get a word out before he flew backward against the remains of the door.

"You forgot your hair and blood, sweetheart," Barbas said dangerously. And then Ruby felt herself lifting and thrown back against the wall as well. The air slammed out of her lungs, her head spinning a moment before her eyes focused on Sam again. The fury and terror rose in her, but she couldn't even draw enough breath to scream at Barbas to let him go.

"Stop!" Sam shouted. "You want me, you can have me! Just let her go!"

Barbas only chuckled on. "Tempting offer. She really is so useless to me. But still... so curious." He lowered his hands, but the hold remained. He strolled over to where Ruby was against the wall, the knife still tight in her hand, and eyed it curiously. He smirked. "Interesting piece you have there. Too bad it won't work on me the way you'd like," he said, bringing up his forearm. The binding link was there, white and knotted with age. "But you damaged the house.  _And_  my hand. And now I'll have to  _hurt_ you." The last was said with a tone of obligation, and Barbas sighed. His uninjured hand came up to caress Ruby's cheek lightly. "But not the way you'd want, oh no. First I'm going to make your savior squeal."

The shallow breaths she could take came sharp and fast, her whole body straining, her face twisted in a desperate grimace. She focused on the burning anger in her, knowing she couldn't show weakness, wanting to keep him away from Sam. "Fuck you, you fucking coward," she snarled breathlessly.

"When I'm done, perhaps," he said, grabbing her face fiercely with his hand. His lips parted to speak once more, but in an instant his face twisted into a grimace and a wisp of black smoke unfurled from his mouth. Simultaneously both Ruby and Sam fell to the floor, but Sam had been prepared for the fall. His concentration didn't break once.

Ruby's knees sagged when she hit the ground, but she leaned on the wall for support. For a moment, she could only stare in shock. Then she swung, her knife-holding fist cracking against the demon's jaw. Barbas's head flipped back like a rag doll, the smoke coming out in a steady stream now as he collapsed to the floor. Sam followed him with both his hand and eyes, fury and pain warring on his face. Everything moved in slow-motion, but the bleed came with full force, his face growing red as though he was holding his breath. Gulping in air, Ruby looked up at Sam, panic rising in her full force as she saw his face, the blood, the pain in his eyes.

"Sam. Sam, stop!"

He didn't even look at her, his face growing purple as the last of the smoke poured from Barbas's limp mouth. Ruby dropped the knife, rushing over and catching Sam just as he slumped forward. Her knees sagged under his weight but she managed to gently set him down on his side. Blood still poured from his nose and he wasn't moving. Her eyes were focused and she pressed her fingers to his already bruising throat. The pulse was rapid and fluttering, but there. She shifted him so he leaned against the desk, trying to keep his airway free of blood. Then she went for the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and cloth towels from the oven handle, crawling back through the door less than two minutes after leaving. She put a cloth over his eyes and top of his nose before resting the peas on top, gingerly cleaning him up with another cloth. They couldn't stay long, she knew. Aside from the possibility that Barbas already had Lilith on her way here, his wife and kids couldn't be gone much longer. Whether or not Sam was awake, they had to leave now.

* * *

Sam woke hours later to darkness and something ice cold on his face, but he didn't move. His whole head felt as though it were expanding and contracting, the pain so fierce that he felt like he was dying. He didn't move, too afraid that in the lost time he'd ended up in a worse situation than he'd been in. Then whatever he was laying on shuddered and lurched up.

Ruby hardly noticed the bump. She sped along, headed south, headed away, twenty over the speed limit. The sun stretched out to her right, almost sinking behind the tops of the trees on either side of the highway. Her face was stretched and dry looking though her eyes were red, and she kept glancing in the rearview mirror, tilted down to focus on the figure lying on the back seat.

It took a few moments before Sam realized they were in the car, and relief was immediate.

"Stupid question, but are we okay?" he asked quietly, the sound of his voice in his ears adding a whole new layer of pain.

It felt like all of Ruby's insides flipped upside down, her eyes darting to the mirror. He hadn't moved, but she knew she hadn't imagined it. For a moment she couldn't speak, nodding and staring out the windshield. "Yes," she finally managed, turning to look back at him.

"Good," he mumbled, wanting quite literally to crawl inside the ice cold whatever that was on his face and live there for the rest of his life, if it meant making the pain stop. "Are  _you_  okay?"

She swallowed, facing forward again. "Fine." One hand scrambled for the glove compartment, pulling out a bottle of aspirin and holding it back for him. She kept her voice quiet, knowing how it was after his bleeds. "There should be a water bottle on the floor back there."

He heard the rattle of the bottle and reached blindly for it, tucking it into his palm before also reaching for the bottle. It proved a lot easier than he thought it would, though it meant having to sit up a little or risk pouring half the bottle down his front or up his nose. He cringed as the pain swam in his head. There was really no use for questions, and the expand-contract of his head made it difficult to think. She'd made sure they were safe. She'd carried him out of the house, again. Barbas was gone, and somewhere he made a note to feel victorious about that later.

"I didn't think to pick the lock. I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

She almost wanted to laugh. Of all the things that had gone wrong, of all the things they should have done differently, of all the things she wanted to yell at him for, that was the first to come to mind? She was supposed to be teaching him; she should yell at him now, let the pain carve it into his brain, but she couldn't. "It wouldn't have made much difference," she said, almost under her breath. Sam felt the tension there, and for once used his better judgment in the matter and didn't press. No doubt she'd been angry, and scared, and it was his doing for wanting the information so much, and for going for a demon like Barbas with maybe a half-dozen demons under his belt. The words she didn't say weighed just as heavily on his chest as if she had said them. Without worrying about where they were going, he settled back against the seat again, reaching up weakly with his arm to brush his fingertips across her shoulder.

The touch both weakened and angered her. "Don't ever do that again," she said quietly, flatly. "Don't push yourself until you pass out. You could've..." She swallowed.

"Better from an aneurysm than his creativity," he said without pause. "He would've killed us both."

She knew it, but that didn't make it better. "There had to be another way," she said, trying to keep her voice quiet. "You got Deumos out of you."

"Nah, that was Bobby," he said in a similar tone. "And I don't even think it was planned."

She just shook her head. "You weren't thinking. We had time. You just... You could have planned." Her throat felt like it was swelling, her hands shaking slightly on the wheel.

"You're right," Sam said immediately, without remorse. "Pull over a sec."

She did it without a word, but the car took a while to slow. She figured he had to vomit. When they finally came to a stop Sam forced himself up to sitting, ignoring the pulse of his head as he removed the ice pack, leaned over the backseat, turned her face toward his and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her eyes widened and then closed tight, her breath hitching painfully in her chest.  _You could have died, and then what would I have done? What would I have been?_  But she took her hands off the wheel, grasping the sides of his face, not wanting to let go. Her sudden fierceness both surprised him and hurt, and he bit back the urge to groan from the pain. He deepened the kiss without much difficulty, tasting the cut of salt in her mouth and knowing immediately that she'd been crying. That knowledge brought a desperate edge of his own to the kiss, his hands crossing over hers to hold her face as well. Her kiss quieted slowly, the touch of her hands softening, her thumb running lightly over his cheek. Sam at last pulled back, his nose brushing against hers, forcing himself to breath in slowly and then let it out before he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You have my permission to slap me around if I want to go in half-cocked from now on," he said, trying to smile a little. "And I'll try not to be so stupid. You know how hard that is for me."

She managed a smile, though she kept her eyelids lowered. She couldn't look at him right now, not so close.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she teased quietly.

"Look at me," he encouraged gently, one hand moving up into her hair while the other stilled against her left cheek.

She took a breath to steel herself before meeting his eyes. He didn't look too well, but he did look better. He was going to be fine. "You should be lying down. You didn't get much rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," he said playfully, before kissing her lightly again. "Wake me when we get to the next town."

She nodded, lightly brushing the hair from his forehead before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Okay."

* * *

Sleep was easier after he was on his stomach, and the sound and the sensation of the Impala turning off was enough to wake him. It was pitch dark save for the piercing halogen lamp from the parking lot beaming through the back window. It was a painful sort of light, one that made Sam want to cover his face with his arm. Ruby turned in her seat, gently touching his arm. "I'm going to go get us a room. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," he said groggily.

She didn't take long, using one of his cards. When she got back, she got the bag from the trunk first, then went to his door. Rather than sit up and successfully make all the blood rush out of his head, Sam rolled to his side and slowly inched himself upright, sliding carefully out of the Impala and pulling himself against her frame. A small part of him harped on himself for letting her drive  _and_  get the room,  _and_  carry in their bag, but the rest of him quickly stifled any urge to be chivalrous. Supporting him and the bag was more awkward than difficult, and juggling the key as well was a bit awkward, but they got through the door. "Go ahead and get in bed," she said with a smile.

"With my shoes on?" he asked incredulously, taking five steps in and falling on the bed regardless of his statement.

"I'll get those for you, too," she said sarcastically, throwing the bag on the second bed before grabbing his feet.

"Hey, ow," came the immediate whine, and Sam gave a weak kick in an attempt to dislodge her grip.

She gave him a look, just managing to keep from smiling. "Your headache move to your feet?"

"The laces are tight," he whined again, trying to use his toe to scuff down the ankle of the other foot.

"Well stop moving around and I'll fix that," she chided, giving his ass a sharp swat before taking on his laces. The swat was enough to get a small yelp from him, but he didn't argue after that, letting her undo the double-knots and put an inch of give in each shoe before tugging them free. She slid her own shoes off before hopping into bed next to him, her arm draped over his back as she pressed close. It wasn't a hint for anything more; she was tired, and he needed rest. She just needed to be near him, a reminder he was still there. The moment she was in the bed he turned and pulled her against him, his face pressed into her shoulder.

"Thought you got two beds?" he murmured against the cloth, eyes closed.

Her fingers ran into his hair, massaging light circles. "Other bed's for the bag," she teased.

"I had the clothes cleaned; they shouldn't be crawling and begging for scraps now," he countered playfully, nipping lightly at her shoulder through the shirt.

"Ow," she whined, taking a page from his book.

"You like it," he said, sliding his arm down her side. Truthfully he was glad for the closeness, especially the way the night before had been and then the events of that day.

Well, hard to argue with that. She closed her eyes with a sigh, her fingers still working slow circles on his scalp. Though she was the one giving the massage, she could feel the tension seeping out of her, the bed feeling softer, his body feeling warmer. When her breathing evened out, Sam gave a soft sigh of relief. While she was definitely the one taking the cake for worrying today, he could tell she was tired, if not physically then definitely mentally and emotionally. Without caring that they were still fully dressed and on top of the covers he curled against her, letting his own eyes fall closed as he drifted off to sleep.

They snapped open just a few hours later, and for a moment Sam didn't know why. Then he heard a breath of a whimper very near his ear. In his arms, Ruby gave a twitch and another whimper, louder, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Then she gave a jerk, her breath getting faster against his hair. He knew almost immediately that she was dreaming, and his brow knotted in concern, turning her gently over on her back to touch her face and rub her arms.

"Ruby," he said in a low voice, his lips at her brow as he gave her a gentle shake. "You're dreaming. C'mon, Ruby, wake up."

She scowled, her brow furrowing and her arms shrinking away from his touch. Her eyes opened, darting around the dark ceiling. He was there, he'd been there and - there were hands touching her. She jerked away, half sitting up before she saw who they belonged to.

"Sam! Sam, Barbas is back, I don't know how, but his new body-" Her brain caught up with the memories, and suddenly they didn't make sense. Barbas hadn't just been in a new body, he'd been in a body that couldn't exist, that hadn't for 700 years. She slowly lay back down, her brow knit in confusion. "I thought... But he was..." She swallowed, feeling a growing lump in her throat.

"Bad dream," Sam said gently, reaching for her and pulling her toward him regardless of any trepidation of negative repercussions from the leftover bits of the dream she was still clinging to. "It's okay. We're safe. It's okay."

His touch made her give a violent shudder, but she quickly curled against him, her face burrowed against his neck, her hands twisted in his shirt. This was real, the salty leathery smell of his skin, the warmth of his arms,  _this_. Not Barbas, and not the man - the boy, really, he'd been such a child - not anymore. Not the screams, not the thousand deaths he writhed or how he was suddenly Sam or, for one striking, shocking moment, Dean. No, the boy had died once, not now. She knew this. But her body shook, because she didn't  _know_. "I can't remember," she whispered against Sam's neck, staring in blank fear. "I don't know, I can't remember."

Sam wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to, but it was disconcerting in a way. He hadn't known what Barbas's payment had been, and part of him was afraid to even ask. But for a brief moment his thoughts drifted to something else; that desperate ache he'd felt in his chest after his first hunt when he'd woken up screaming. Dean had been out with some girl at the bar they'd stopped at and Sam, too young to drink but old enough to perform an exorcism and put sutures in his brother's arm after yanking out a bullet he'd caught in the crossfire, had been left to a hotel room alone. He'd wanted someone, anyone, to tell him that it had just been a dream. To comfort him. Sam turned her slightly in his embrace so he was all but cradling her, one hand smoothing over her back, the other down her hair as he kissed her forehead, temple, and any spare bit of skin he could reach. Each kiss felt like it drew away a bit more of her panic, but the emptiness was still there, an inexplicable black hole that she knew she couldn't fill. It wasn't supposed to matter. He'd said it wouldn't hurt, he'd said she wouldn't miss it.

_Demons lie._

She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath that didn't release the ache. Her hands still held to his shirt, almost afraid to let go. When he realized it wasn't quite working, Sam sighed worriedly. Unsure what else to do he tilted her face up, pressing his forehead lightly against hers before pressing his lips chastely to hers. She could hear his concern, feel it in his lips. She pulled back only enough to speak, her forehead still against his. "I'm okay," she lied, her eyes still closed. "I'll be okay."

"No you're not," he said immediately. "You don't have to lie to me, Ruby."

She was quiet a while, before she slowly loosened her grip on his shirt, laying her palms flat on his chest. "I'd forgotten dreams could be so violent," she whispered. "That they could make you...feel like that."

Even after she'd relaxed a little, he didn't let go of her. He did, however, slowly lay them flat against the bed once more, his arms tight around her. "It's just your head working things out. You know that, right?"

Swallowing, her eyes opened slightly, though she didn't look at him. "What if it can't?" she said quietly. "Will it keep trying?"

"Sometimes," Sam said quietly. "But once you've done it once, it becomes easier to recognize it the second time."

She tensed again. She didn't care if it wasn't real, she didn't want to see that again. Well, if her subconscious had something to work out... "He took a memory," she said, opening her eyes and looking into his. "Part of the payment. And I... I can feel it. It was just...ripped out of the center of things. Like having your elbow torn off but being able to use your hand. It's not right. But it won't change."

Sam frowned. "Was it something important?"

Important. How could you define that? "No," she said. Then, because he'd said so, she couldn't lie. "Yes, to me. It doesn't really matter, just... It was  _mine_."

She'd made a face at his question, which almost made him want to take the question back. Her further answer only made it more apparent why; even though it might have been an insignificant memory, it was a memory from when she was human, and in her case every single one of those memories mattered.

"Did he say what he was taking?" he asked, to clarify.

She swallowed. "When I was most afraid," she said, managing a smile. "Bit of a sadistic academic."

Sam tried to smile, but his face refused the falseness. "That should be a relief. And yet he just ripped it out of you and left... well, your analogy's better than anything I could come up with. Fear for fear."

Ruby nodded. It was worse. Before she'd at least known what it was. Now she was just jumping at shadows in the dark. It could be nothing at all, just childhood nerves, or it could be the worst imaginable. And she wouldn't now. Her eyes darted back to him. It was late. "You should be resting," she said, her hand rubbing lightly against his neck.

As if to read her mind, Sam nuzzled his nose into hers. "You don't have to be afraid about not knowing your worst fear anymore. Could be that this gives you a chance to be afraid of something else; people change. And as for sleep... I want to make sure you fall asleep again. If you start to rehash, I'll wake you up."

She didn't want to go back to sleep, but that was probably why he wanted to make sure she did. Like falling off a horse. "Don't know if I can sleep," she admitted. "Not tired enough now."

That almost made him laugh. "Well. That's a dilemma."

Her smile was easier this time. "You sleep," she said, giving him a chaste kiss. "You need it. And I'll stay right here."

"I dunno," he said, half-smiling. "Not sure I can sleep either, now."

She recognized that tone of voice, the gentle nudge and implication. But for the first time, since they'd pushed past the boundary of 'should we?', she didn't want him. Not right then. It was an impossible feeling, wrong, it shouldn't exist, and so she pressed her lips against his, willing it away. There was no heat to it, though, and he could feel it. His first reaction was to immediately end it, but for a moment he let it linger, putting a different emotion into it. His hand slid up against her cheek, fingertips pushing lightly into her hair while his thumb traced a path against her cheekbone. He kept it soft, tender, every part of him feeling sympathy for what she was experiencing.

After deepening it just for a moment he pulled back, eyes opening to look at her. "I'm gonna hit BK for you, then I'm gonna take a shower, and hopefully by the end of that I'll konk out a little easier. Do you want to come with, or d'you wanna stay for a bit? Get a few minutes away from me?"

She didn't want to be away from him, but some time to think, to try to put things together without him looking, caring so much, was somewhat appealing. "As long as it's only a few," she said, smiling slightly.  _As long as you stay safe._

He gave a nod, reluctantly detangling himself from her. "D'you want me to lock you in?" he asked.

She was a little ashamed that she didn't even need to think about it. "Yes."

With another nod, Sam slid off the bed, putting his shoes on without bothering to do the laces up but tucking them into the sides instead. Wordlessly he went to the duffel bag, opening it and going for the separate bag inside it to pull out the salt canister. After treating the doors and windows he went back to deposit it, pausing just long enough to look back at her.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." He paused as if to consider something else, but shook his head. "Promise." And then he was gone.

She considered getting up. Pacing, perhaps, or taking a shower. But she ended up shifting the covers aside and sliding under, curling in the heat he'd left behind, staring at the door. He'd asked her once what she remembered about how it felt to be human. Naive, powerless, and afraid. She'd thought at the very least she was done being naive, but apparently not.  _No more plans that assume demons are anything but sadistic bastards._

Twenty minutes felt like an agonizingly long amount of time, and paranoia eventually brought Ruby to staring at the wall clock instead. What if he didn't come back? The only way out would be to wait until the cleaning staff came by in the morning. What if he got hurt, in the meantime? It became almost suffocating. She was just about to call the clerk downstairs to ask for help when the doorknob turned and he came though it, exactly twenty minutes almost on the dot, with a bag from Burger King and a small vanilla shake, as well as a generic brown bag from the grocery store, both of which he brought over to the small table. She didn't want it to seem like she'd been too worried, so she didn't rush over to him so much as walk quickly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before taking the Burger King bag. "Thanks," she said, focusing on opening the bag and snagging a fry but staying close to him. He offered her a small smile in return, pulling out toothpaste, deodorant, and a 2-in-1 shampoo-conditioner bottle as well as a large bottle of beer. All but the beer ended up carefully being juggled in his arms. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay," she said, patting his ass as he went by. Having him back and safe was more relaxing than she imagined. She sat down, prying the lid off the shake before dipping a fry in. After a few minutes the sound of the shower was heard echoing dimly off the walls, like rain. Ruby leaned back in her chair, soon twisting off the beer's cap and taking the shake and beer in turns as she ate. It was easy to focus on the monotonous sound of water, drowning out other thoughts to relish in the simplicity of the moment. By the time Sam got out of the shower, her mind was in a food-, drink-, and lack of sleep-induced fuzz. He was less pink this time, though he looked weary, and a quick glance at the clock showed that it was nearing 3AM. Way past his preferred hour of sleep. He went to the duffel to get a pair of boxers, going to the bed to sit in order to pull them on, all the while watching her.

"You okay?"

Her gaze had been off in the corner, and she blinked at his words, her head swiveling to focus on him. She smiled. "Feelin' tired again," she said, holding up the empty bottle, her grin widening. She slid to her feet, walking over to him slowly before taking his face in her hands, leaning down to claim a languid kiss. Sam's brows immediately rose, his lips not unresponsive but definitely tentative. When he pulled back he looked at her again.

"Wouldn't've placed you as a lightweight," he murmured, amused.

She smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Beer and milkshake. Deadly mix," she teased, her hand brushing along his brow. She paused thoughtfully. "You're tired. You need to sleep."

"You've said that already," he said with a breath of a laugh, kissing the underside of her jaw. "I could be more tired," he said in a lower tone, one hand reaching for hers.

Her smile lengthened, and she guided his hand to the clasp of her jeans, her own hands grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. The pair of boxers long forgotten, Sam moved his other hand around her waist to tug her forward, lips moving to her abdomen as he made short work of the button-fly of her jeans. She gave an appreciative groan before shimmying out of her pants and underwear. Then she pulled back away from him.

"Lie down," she said, not an order but not a request. While she appreciated his mouth, this was about what she wanted, and she wanted to do the tasting. Sam did as she said, inching himself up the mattress a bit so that his legs weren't hanging over the end. His eyes feasted eagerly on the sight of her, nude and toned with a look on her face that was equal parts hungry and aroused. Slowly, she knelt at the foot of the bed, her hand sliding lightly over his right foot. She only had to inch onto the bed as she leaned forward, her teeth lightly grazing where his ankle met his tibia before she pressed a kiss in the same spot. Sam's jaw clenched visibly, his hands moving to his sides to clench and unclench in the duvet as he watched. The towel which was still tied loosely around his waist started to tent, but whether he noticed or was ashamed of the fact was unknown from the expression on his face. She smiled at his reaction, her mouth moving to kiss a slow trail up his shin. She paused at his knee, teeth grazing his knee cap before her tongue explored the rounded contours, sliding down so she continued her journey up the inside of his thigh.

It was both amazing and torturous, and the further up she went the more Sam found himself squirming with anticipation. As she finally reached the top of his thigh and opened the towel, her tongue slid towards his hip, following the thick line of hair around where she knew he'd rather her mouth go. As she got to the center, she kissed along the thin trail, pausing to dip her tongue in his navel. The nerves in his abdomen twitched and Sam pressed his head back into the mattress, breathing shallowly through an open mouth and fighting off the urge to either beg her or order her to get to the main event. His hands were thoroughly clenched in the duvet at that point in an effort not to tangle in her hair. She smiled again as she felt his muscles tensing and shifting under her mouth, but she didn't speed up, slowly kissing and licking her way up to his nipple, taking it firmly between her teeth.

" _Fuck_ ," he rasped emphatically, unable to contain himself any longer. One arm wound around her waist and he thrust up against her hip, desperate for friction, anything to help relieve the almost painful sensation of his needy erection. Ruby wasn't entirely surprised at his reaction, and she smiled as she slid herself up to press a kiss to the base of his jaw.

"You were doing so well," she said in a playful whine. "Almost thought you'd keep control. Now I can't give you your reward."

That immediately brought a low whimper out of him. " _Please_ ," he begged, fighting to regain composure of himself. "I need-"

She quivered, warmth rushing down through her at his words. She covered his mouth with her finger tips, pressing another kiss to his jaw. "Put your arm down and hold still," she said, not an order but a promise. "Keep control just a little longer."

She kissed her way down his neck, pausing first to nip at his Adam's apple then to dip her tongue where his neck met his clavicle. She was as slow as ever, but the direction was more definite this time. Sam screwed his eyes shut and moved his arm back to his side, hoping that the lack of watching would help. It didn't. When he felt her tongue lave over the opposite nipple he had to clench his jaw to keep from groaning, his hands fisted so tight in the duvet that he cold feel his nails press into his palms through the fabric. She could feel him tense beneath her, but he kept impressively still. Her tongue only circled the rim of his navel, rather than lingering, before she finally pulled away. One hand on the inside of his thigh, she positioned her lips so they only just didn't touch his cock. "Good boy," she breathed, her breath hot against him. Then her hand circled the base of his cock as she passed the head through her lips.

He thought he might die when she didn't move, the wet heat of her mouth enough to wipe all thoughts from his mind. His eyes opened and he looked down at her with unadulterated want, jaw clenched. It wasn't the best idea, as the sight of her alone made the effort twice as hard. Her eyes met his as her head dipped lower, her hand sliding up to meet her lips. It started slow, but he had been patient. She bobbed back up, her tongue swirling around his head before she moved down again, going deeper.

Sam gasped, afraid to make any noise louder than that for fear that was part of her unspoken rules, his hands moving away from the duvet in favor of holding onto the headboard. His grip tightened, grateful for something more solid to grip, every part of him urging him to thrust up into that lush mouth. He felt her teeth rake faintly against the head of his cock and clenched his jaw again before forcibly exhaling, sharp and audibly. She really hadn't meant for him to keep holding back at this point, but the fact that he was, because he thought she wanted it, made her head spin. As her hand and mouth bobbed into a rhythm, her other hand slid between her own legs, her eyes falling closed at the welcome touch. He watch with rapt attention all the while, and the moment he saw her other hand move he knew what she was doing, and felt his control slip, not so much thrusting as bucking upward the once, immediately rewarded by the feeling of her tongue sliding against the ridge. He finally groaned, his head falling back again. She decided he'd suffered enough, her hands continuing to stroke both him and herself as she pulled her lips away. "Okay, Sam," she said, her voice hoarse with need. "Do what you want."

"Up here," he said in a gravelly voice, reaching for her. He watched as she slid up the bed, her hand never once moving from between her thighs, but he had better plans. He turned on his side, moving her until she was right next to him before situating behind her, gently nudging her own fingers aside and entering her with one sharp thrust. One hand went to the headboard above her shoulder, the other slid around her hip and over hers to twist and circle her clit. She gave a sharp cry as he thrust; every time, she forgot just how perfect it was, how he filled every part of her. Her hips jumped at his touch, needing more, and now. "Fuck me, Sam," she groaned, looking back over her shoulder at him.

After what felt like an eternity of being teased within an inch of sanity, Sam had no problem with that request, bowing over her to claim her mouth as he found a hard, fast pace. His grip on the headboard kept it from slamming into the wall, though barely. Ruby eagerly attacked his mouth, her hand sliding behind his neck to hold him there as every thrust pulled a gasp from her. He was determined to bring her with him, finally breaking the kiss to nip and bite at her neck and shoulder, moving his hand from between her legs to her right breast instead. He pinched her nipple before cupping the curve in his hand, moving to nip at the patch of skin just behind her ear. She keened sharply at the pinch, her eyes falling shut, letting the sensation of him become everything. Every nip and press was a sharp spike of pleasure in the constant rhythm of his thrusts, her hands twisting tightly in the sheets.

The minutes stretched into forever as he pounded into her, his mouth moving between the dip of her shoulder blades to taste her skin, the hand on her breast moving to the other to repeat the ministrations before gripping her shoulder underhand. Half-formed words rose and fell in his head like smoke, not quite making it to his mouth, but he wanted so much to tell her what she did to him, not only now but always. Almost in an afterthought he pulled out, gently turning her onto her back before he slipped easily into her again, his face moving into her neck. She gasped as he withdrew, her mind reeling in one eternal moment, wondering if he would make her beg, take revenge for how she'd made him squirm, or find a way to plow her deeper. So the gentle touch surprised her, the almost reverential way he took her again. Her hands twisted up into his hair, amazed and overwhelmed and loving him. Her legs entwined his waist, pulling him deeper, all the way to the center of her. She nipped at his ear lobe before whispering, "Sam," hoping the syllable held everything she couldn't find the words to say.

"Me, too," came the low response, his mouth nipping and sucking at the spot between her neck and shoulder, one arm sliding beneath her back and up to her shoulder as the other curled over her head against the pillow. He leaned up, rocking her back so he was that much deeper, urgency upping his tempo and constricting his chest. Her hips rose eagerly to meet him, her hands sliding down his neck to grip his back. She whimpered, the pleasure and more drowning her, and then he slid against the deepest part of her. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp that rose into a keen, then another, sharp and high, tumbling over in sound upon sound, everything well past words. The pleasure crashed over her as she bucked wildly, her nails digging deep. The bite of her nails was lost in the clench of her around him and almost frantically he doubled up the pace, managing four complete thrusts before he quickly followed, crushing his mouth against hers with a muffled groan. Even as the storm of her mind quieted, she felt him pulsing heat inside her, shifting her hips to try to milk every last drop, her tongue thrusting eagerly into his mouth. The movements were enough to pull a hard shudder from him, his grip on her shoulder tightening as his last few thrusts turned erratic. When there was nothing left in him he collapsed for a moment against her, his heartbeat roaring in his ears and his breathing so hard it nearly hurt. When both started slowing down he finally rolled off of her, eyes still closed and one hand coming up to push through his hair. He felt the damp cling of sweat at the roots and gave a breathless laugh. She followed him as he rolled, pressed against him and raising an eyebrow at the smile.

"What?" she mumbled, bemused.

"Nothing," he said, letting his hand fall above his head and turning just enough to look at her. Her skin glowed faintly both from the weak light coming through the window and from post-coitus. Everything about her expression said 'well-fucked', and that thought alone was enough to put a smile on his face for a few moments before he reached over to caress her face. The lingering, amused smile slowly faded from her expression, her eyes locked on his, her hand resting on his chest as her thumb swirled soft circles. Everything was quiet; just his breath, the beat of his heart against her fingertips. After a long moment he craned his neck to brush his lips against hers, slow and gentle before he pulled back again, moving his arm across her back. He thought for a moment of telling her how beautiful she was, but immediately put that thought aside; while it  _was_  her, making those expressions and looking blissful and tired, it wasn't really her, and he didn't want to tread down that path of logic. All that mattered was that she was relaxed and not scared, and probably much closer to restful than she had been previously. Another phrase bubbled to the surface, but that one also faded. Words weren't necessary, he decided. This was more than enough. Time seemed to come back with a soft snap. Ruby smiled slightly, her eyes leaving his before sliding closed. They were supposed to sleep, after all, and if she didn't think too much about it, right now it probably wouldn't be too hard. Still, she snuggled closer to Sam, letting out a long breath. When she resettled Sam reached for the edge of the blanket, giving it a hard tug until he felt it come loose from the tuck to pull over the both of them. That done he moved his arm back over her hip and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a topic she'd avoided bringing up. Not that it was difficult; she was fairly demon-focused, so if Sam had given up taking on anything that didn't come from Hell, she wasn't too bothered. Or at least she hadn't been. Vendetta might be a good motivator, but it wasn't a healthy way to live your life.

She could see it eating away at him. She'd provided some distraction, but it was less and less the further they went and the better he got. If he got swept up in it, following it to obsession, well, getting him off the alcohol would be cake in comparison. So she kept her ears and eyes open, waiting for them to be in the right town at the right time. And finally, in a little diner on the Kentucky/Tennessee border, those two things seemed to come together.

She tossed the paper in front of Sam, just missing his plate. It was folded over to page 12, to an article prominently featuring the high school photo of a girl. He'd been in the middle of meticulously taking apart his steak when he heard the faint thud-skid of the paper. Eyes moving to it, he frowned slightly. "S'this?" he said around a bite, chewing faster and swallowing as he turned it toward him for a better look.

"Maybe nothing," she said, slouching in her seat and trying to give off the air of someone not at all invested in his response. "But it caught my eye. Seemed your sort of thing."

"Mispers isn't really my thing," he said, reading the article regardless.

"Even if her dad's claiming something just dragged her away under the floorboards?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least he was. Think the threat of lock up got him to quiet."

Sam swallowed, looking up at her with his brows arched. "That's not in the article."

Her mouth twitched slightly with a smile. "I...did a bit of looking. On your computer." She shrugged. "Heard a whisper on the network. Just figured I'd follow it through."

His brows arched that much higher, and he paused long enough to take a sip from his coke before giving a breath of a laugh. "A whisper of a non-typical variety?" he asked, censoring his words a little. "Because we haven't done anything non-typical in four months. Well, ever actually, all things considered;  _I_ haven't done anything non-typical in four months."

"You've been doing so well lately, I think you deserve a break from brain-exploding activities," she said, her mouth quirking. "But I don't want you just sitting around and being lazy, so non-typical seems a good option."

"Why would there be anything on the network; are they curious or something?" Sam asked, his expression somewhat thoughtful as he grabbed a few steak fries from his plate and ate them absently.

The boy did like to pry. Luckily she'd counted on it. "Something happens that seems to be on our side of the spectrum, we like knowing if it was one of us. Good for keeping tabs on where everyone is. Makes messy confrontations between rivals a little less likely."

"Are you lying?" he asked, no way to do it tactfully but his expression honest and sincere; nothing mean or negative about it.

Her gut twanged with guilt, but she kept it off her face, bristling slightly. "No. I'm not," she said shortly. And that was true; she did hear such things on the network. This case just wasn't one of them. She might've said it with what she thought was a convincing face, but after four months in each other's company Sam was starting to get the quirks she had. It might not be a vicious lie, but it still was a lie, and he knew it.

"Why do you want me to do this? There are other hunters in the area; I'm sure someone else already knows about this."

She scowled slightly. "There's nothing in it for me, if that's what you're asking," she said, instantly knowing it was unfair. That wasn't at all what he meant, and he'd eventually get her to spill, so why not save them both the effort. She let out a breath. "Because those hunters are doing things like this, all the time. The only thing you're doing is...well, the typical."

"For a good reason," he said immediately, taking a long sip of the coke and moving his eyes away from her face. He wasn't sure if he liked where she was going with her monologue.

"The reason might be good, but where you're headed isn't," she said seriously, finding it easier to be direct when he was evasive.

"Is it because I wanna be good, or is it because I'm asking to know more?" he countered immediately, that time looking up. "You know before this that it was dreams, right? If you're not gonna help me, fine. But when has this ever become a bad thing? Last time I checked, I was still doing good work."

Her jaw tightened, the muscles working a moment before she spoke. "Sam, what happens to hunters who get obsessed with hunting only one thing?" It was more a reminder than a question. His thoughts drifted automatically to Gordon and his whole face turned with his frown, his eyes dropping down to his food again. He didn't want to think of Gordon, or any of the other names that came up to the surface of his mind.

"They usually end up dead, but that's the joy of this job. You're either dead or you're still fighting."

"That's it? They die?" she said, knowing that wasn't all there was to it. "No different from any other hunter?"

Her words brought up Dean's face, and his father's, and within moments he was emotionless and cold. Demons destroyed his whole family, one way or the other. While he heard exactly what she was saying, he wondered what her point was; in most cases, people only became hunters after something affected their lives. They'd become obsessed with finding them. And if and when they found and killed it, they kept going; by that point, it was all there was left to do in life. Who could go back to a day job after that?

She licked her lips, afraid she was going to far but knowing she'd never get another chance at this. "Not every hunt can be personal. I know you're doing it for him, trying to find some kind of revenge, but... Eventually it'll eat away the rest of you. That's all you'll ever be."

"I don't care," he said, his voice dangerously low and tinted with bitterness. "That's all that's left now."

Her eyes narrowed, furious at him for not caring and at herself for trying to make him. She got up without a word, tossing the paper in the trash on her way out the door. She'd wait by the car while he finished up and paid. Sam didn't bother looking up as she stormed out, ignoring the looks from a few other patrons of the diner as he forced himself to eat the rest of his food. Any taste it held was gone, and impulsively he waved the waitress over to ask for a bottle of beer. What Ruby didn't know wouldn't hurt her; he was sick of the tight leash she was keeping him on. The wait was longer than she expected. She paced a bit, refusing to let herself go back in. She went to the other side of the car, leaning on the driver's door. They were going to have a chat before she let him get in. One beer became two, but when he tried to get a third the waitress was quick to tell him off, reminding him that it was a  _family establishment_  and that there was a bar on the corner of Main and 7th if he wanted to drink. Annoyed and starting to feel the buzz in his head he stood, tossing down a twenty and a ten, and then went to grab a complementary mint from the jar at the entrance. As an afterthought he grabbed three more, opening them all and pushing them in his mouth. The sound of the mints breaking as he chewed them sounded overloud in his head, but he kept walking regardless, pushing the doors out and heading toward were he'd parked. Ruby didn't move as he neared, only scowling, which was possibly the reason he bypassed her completely by going to the passenger side. He really didn't want to talk if he so willingly gave up the wheel, but that only tightened her resolve. After she unlocked the doors, she slid into her seat, looking straight at him.

"What's really changed since Dean died?" she said frankly.

"Y'know, let's  _not_ have this conversation and say we did," he said gruffly, his voice holding a hint of a slur despite his best efforts.

Her eyes widened. There was no mistaking the slur, nor the sharp smell of mint that was trying to mask his breath. "You were drinking," she said, her hands tightening to fists in her lap as she turned to stare out the windshield. "Dammit, Sam, I leave you alone for five  _fucking_  minutes..."

"I stopped at two," he said angrily, though he kept from looking over at her. It wasn't a complete lie; hell, if she was going to play that game with him, he could hit the ball just as hard.

"Well, why don't we throw you a parade?" she snapped, her hands gripping to the wheel, almost wishing the car was on so she'd have some sort of outlet. "What made you stop? Card run low?"

"Why don't you get the hell off my back?" he shouted suddenly, turning on her. "I've been damn good for  _months_ , and I haven't had another bleed since Barbas! Stop deflecting your shit on me!"

She stiffened, meeting his eyes only a moment before she looked out the windshield again. "Yeah," she said low, almost in a mutter. "I'm the one with a problem here."

"Get out," he said roughly, opening his door and slamming it shut once he was outside of it. When she didn't immediately respond he pounded his fist on the roof. "I said  _get out!_ "

She flinched at the pounding, slowly getting out of the car and not shutting the door. Her jaw worked painfully as she stared at him, wanting to yell at him but for once holding back.

"Give me the keys," he said immediately, already moving toward the driver's side.

Her grip immediately tightened, turning in her spot still in the door. "Sam, you're drunk," she said firmly.

"And you're  _pissing me off_ , thanks for the daily obvious," he spat, chasing the end of her words. "Give me the goddamn keys and get out of my way."

"No, Sam," she said, her gaze steady on him, trying to hide her uncertainty. He started shaking with something, the emotion was hard to read on his face. Both hands went up over his face through the top of his hair and knotting there before he very nearly ripped his hands through the other end.

"Just give me the fucking keys!" he shouted again explosively. "I won't fucking ask for anything else, okay! I'll take the fucking case, if that's what you want! Just give me the fucking keys!"

She didn't move, didn't say anything, because her answer would be the same. Part of it was stubbornness, combating the unwelcome fear at just how far he would go, but more so she was worried for him. She'd gone to him to help him, teach him, and she knew when was the right time for the right tools. Now was not the time to give him the keys.

He stared at her, her expression steely, shoulders squared off, and gave up. There was no point in fighting with her. "Fine. Keep the keys. Whatever." Then he turned and started walking off, still walking straight, but the alcohol not helping the burning images of his brother and father from coming up in his head, over and over again. Ruby slammed the door shut, pocketing the keys and hurrying after him.

"Sam, stop it," she said, grabbing his arm. On instinct he twisted his arm and grabbed her wrist with the opposite, twisting it up behind her back. She hadn't expected it, her breath coming out in a gasp, anger flaring with the sharp heat of pain. Reacting without thinking, she forcibly pulled and twisted away from him, feeling a knife of pain as something tore in her arm but ignoring it, her other hand bashing down on his to release his grip. Without a breath, she planted and sidekicked him right in the chest. The kick knocked him back and he stumbled, the world tilting on its axis as he tripped and fell. Fate made sure that there was a larger rock in all the gravel that his nose struck. Ruby stood wary a few long moments after he fell, not sure if he'd come up fighting. As he curled into himself, though, she relaxed, enough to realize there were a couple people in the lot with them now, playing the part of the very attentive audience. Figuring it would be just her luck if someone called the cops, she leaned down to take Sam's arm. It was only then she noticed his nose was bleeding; she felt a small pang of guilt.

"C'mon, Sam, let's get you in the car."

At that point, he just wanted out of there. He hated that he'd once again made himself vulnerable in front of this woman -  _not a woman_ , a small, angry voice harped in his head that he immediately silenced - and come out under her heel. He resisted her the moment she reached for him, getting up on his own merit and swaying before finding his feet. Sam made sure to lengthen his strides enough that he got to the car first, sliding into the passenger's seat and using his sleeve to staunch the bleed in his nose. If he had any energy, he would have laughed at how the cuffs of all his shirts had managed not to be stained. She tried not to feel anything when he pulled away, focusing on relief as he made his way to the car. She didn't say anything this time, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the lot, still under some curious stares. They just had to get to the hotel. Clean up and wash away the whole stupid thing. She steered with only one arm, a sharp defined ache in the other. When the bleeding finally stopped Sam pulled his arm away, glaring out the passenger window and paying little attention to her. It was only when he noticed the delay at the left turn down their street that he noticed she was only working the steering wheel with one hand, and not as deftly as she could. For a moment he was sympathetic, but leftover anger and his buzz was not allowing for much room to do or say anything about it.

The tension was like a fog in the car, making the silence ring all the louder. She actually let out a breath when she finally pulled into the motel parking lot, soon pulling into their space. As soon as the engine went quiet Sam was out of the car, but by that point he was gone. Not as wasted as he'd been in the past, but enough to know that he needed to hold onto the railing going up the stairs or risk a faceplant, and to lean heavily against the door while he fished out the card key from his wallet to get the door open. Ruby had to lock the car up, but she was quick to follow him, sliding up to his left to offer her good arm for support.

"I've got it," she said quietly, key card already out.

"Jus' let me, okay?" he said in the same gruff voice he'd first spoken with in the car, pulling out his copy and fumbling it, almost dropping it altogether when he shoved it into the slot. The handle went down, and he nearly went down when the door opened, stumbling again but finding the side wall of the inner closet to grab onto. She rushed forward, sliding under his arm to support him. He was being an asshole and deserved to fall flat on his face, but for some reason that message wasn't getting from her brain to her body. She gently tugged him toward the bed.

"Stop," he said, his voice a little quieter that time. "Please, just... go... ice your arm or- or something."

There was a dull, solid throb in the center of her at his words, but she relented, gently extricating herself and going to grab the first aid kit from the duffel, one eye still on him. Without her body near him he shuffled and sat heavily on the bed, making it creak slightly, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a long moment, dead quiet and unmoving as image after image flashed through his memory, unwilling or unable to stop, he wasn't sure. He felt his chest constrict and his shoulders start shuddering, and he futilely clenched his jaw to remain silent. Ruby dropped any pretense, watching him, feeling his ache along with him. She quietly walked over, sliding to sit next to him, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. If anything, her presence only made the effort to hold back his anguish worse. With a shuddering exhale he finally broke, silent all through it, his shoulders shaking when he ran out of breath, jaw slack as he breathed in and out through his mouth. Her hand slid from his shoulder to his head, pulling him to her gently. He didn't bother fighting her coaxing, curling his head into her shoulder. She simply held him tight, knowing there wasn't much she could say to make it better. He needed to let it out, she knew, and there was no rushing it. When the dry sobs finally subsided he pulled away, mostly because he hated being vulnerable but partly because in his mind, if she hadn't pressed everything would've been fine. He toed off his shoes, not even bothering to undress as he turned to lay down on the mattress.

She felt the cold from him but didn't leave, sliding to lie down behind him, her hand on his arm. "Sam..." she coaxed quietly.

"Don't," he said in a low voice, the word rumbling in his chest and through his back.

 _Only if you stop being an asshole_. She kept it to herself, though, but she still didn't move away. Thankful for the quiet Sam closed his eyes, focused on trying to even out his breathing and push the ache back into the carefully-constructed box he'd forced it into. It was harder with the alcohol, and for the first time that night he regretted drinking at all, even if it meant numbing the top layer a little. Ruby rubbed his arm, worried that, if anything, he felt tenser. "It's okay, you know."

"No," he said plainly through clenched, not so much angry as lost by that point, and not wanting to spiral any deeper. It was perhaps the least self-destructive feeling he'd had in months. He licked his lips and took a breath to add on to the word, but changed his mind.

"No what? It wasn't exactly a question, Sam," she said, her voice still soothing despite the words.

"No it's not," he clarified, eyes opening to stare at the wall farthest and straight ahead of him. The room was dark; she hadn't bothered to flip on the light switch, and he was grateful for that. "Unless you're talking about my manic obsession, in which case nevermind." The last words held a faintly sarcastic tone.

The more she tried to be understanding, the more he got away from the subject. Still keeping her voice gentle, though, she said, "Sam, Dean's dead. There's nothing you can do about that."

He remained quiet at the words, knowing she was right but hating it with everything he had. He'd lost. He wasn't able to save him; not before, and not after. He didn't  _want_  to go on without Dean. What was left in this life? No family, no future. His breathing turned shuddering again, but he forced himself to breathe through it. Her arm tightened around him. "But that doesn't mean everything you did before is useless. What you did, your  _life_ , it's still important."

"It's not that, 'n you know that," he said in a raspy voice.

"Then tell me, Sam," she said, a little heat behind the words. "Tell me what's wrong, tell me what you're thinking."

"Demons killed my whole damn family," he said in a low, broken voice. "Mom, Jess, Dad... Dean... all I want is to make them hurt as much as they hurt me. My whole life's been Yellow-Eyes, and now Lilith..." His voice choked a little, and his chest heaved, but he still kept facing forward. "Fuck, it hurts so much. So much."

"I know, I know," she soothed. "But it can't be all hurt, it wasn't before. You helped people."

"It always was," he said lowly. "It just became easier."

"And it won't become easier this time?" she said frankly. "This time it's all vengeance?"

Sam moved one hand over his face, sniffing slightly and closing his eyes again. "Until she's gone. I wanna send her as low as she can go."

Her jaw tightened and she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You will. But it will take time. And you can't just obsess while you wait."

"Worked for my dad," he said, though it was said almost bitterly.

"Yeah, that worked real well," she said, unable to hold back the sarcasm. His body tensed slightly at her words, but he'd expected as much from her. At least they'd gotten Yellow-Eyes, but for him at the worst cost. Dean hadn't been able to live with knowing he was dead.  _We have everything exactly like we want it_ , the crossroads demon had said.  _I'm the family curse,_  he thought morosely, wanting to draw his knees up to his chest but not having the energy.

Silence was probably the worst answer she could have expected. Giving the back of his neck a kiss, she said, "I'm not going to let you turn out like your dad."

"You're not always gonna be there," he said, sounding so honest and hurt that it was heartbreaking.

She knew promising she would was a lie; she couldn't know, and they both knew the risks. "I'm not going to leave," she said instead. "And I sure as hell will fight to keep going. I'll be around long enough."

Sam gave a shaky sigh, unable to find anything else to say to that statement. In a few short hours he'd become exhausted, his head and heart aching as much as his body. Her hand traveled upward, running gently through his hair. "Go to sleep," she said quietly. "We can leave things for later."

"Please take care of your arm," he said in a thick voice, already halfway there.

"I will," she assured him, kissing his neck again. But she didn't move, wanting to wait until he'd drifted off. Within a few minutes he was gone, his face pressing into the pillow and his knees bending upward. When she felt his breathing even out, she carefully shifted to her feet, hoping the alcohol would keep him sleeping. She gingerly lifted her arm, looking at the spot of throbbing on the underside of her upper arm. Already bruising.  _Body's only as good as long as it lasts,_  she chided herself, going to grab some ice packs from the kit.

* * *

The next morning was met with awkward silence. Sam went about his morning ritual out of force of habit, dark circles under his eyes despite having slept through the night without difficulty. Once he'd showered, shaved, and dressed, he grabbed the duffel and went down to the car to fill it with a few of his guns and to grab his laptop. The cricKet account needed to be paid, but it was times like these that he was severely thankful that he'd bought the little wifi card; towns this small tended to never have wireless internet or net cafes. After grabbing a few extra things to clean the guns with he headed back upstairs, dropping the bag at the foot of the bed as gently as one could with an extra forty pounds in it, opened it, and pulled out the laptop to plug into the wall. The bathroom blow dryer turned off as he did so, and a moment later a still faintly damp Ruby opened the door, wearing not so much as a towel. She jumped when she saw Sam.

"S-sorry, thought you'd gone. For breakfast," she said quickly. She felt an overwhelming urge to cover up, which was ridiculous; Sam had certainly more than seen her naked before. Still, she padded quickly to the bed, collecting up the outfit she'd put out and going back into the bathroom. As she pulled on her underwear, she said, loud enough to get past the door, "What are you up to?"

Sam half-smiled as he booted the computer up, reaching in and pulling out gun after gun. "Online shopping," he said with a hint of playful sarcasm. His hands moved without thought through taking the first gun apart. He could've cleaned the guns in his sleep, and actually  _had_ once. Dean had made sure to keep the keys in his wallet under his pillow from then on.

She smiled, a little relieved at the joke. She'd been afraid yesterday's tensity would holdover. "It's about time," she called as she finished up dressing and opened the door. "The seventies want their flannel back."

"Funny," he said, though her reply did bring a fuller smile to his mouth before his face faded to neutral. He opened up the email client first, finding 26 new message. Fourteen were from Bobby, and he immediately closed the email client without further looking at it. Then as an afterthought he closed the laptop altogether, concentrating solely on the guns. She gave the laptop a curious glance but went for the first aid kit, grabbing another ice pack. The shower had been a good way to apply heat to her arm, so now time for the opposite. Shifting some pillows so it'd be more comfortable sitting up, she plopped on the bed, watching him work in silence.

"If y'wanna go ahead and start the research," he said, not looking up as he stuck a pipe cleaner wrapped in a thin bit of cloth with oil daubed on it into the barrel and gave it a few light twists.

She raised her eyebrows. He was going to take the job? Maybe she had gotten through to him. "Sure," she said, going back to the kit to quickly wrap some tape around her arm to hold to pack in place. She grabbed the laptop, settling onto the bed again. She wasn't anywhere near as good about this stuff as Sam, but now wasn't the time to argue.

"Just go through the bookmarks; there's a few sites that might be helpful there," Sam added as an afterthought, oblivious to her plight. He turned the bit of cloth inside-out and grabbed a bottle of solvent from inside the duffel, covering the lip of it with the cloth and turning the bottle in order to saturate it before wrapping it around the pipe cleaner again. Nodding, Ruby focused on searching. They didn't have much to go on, just something that came from under the floor. Which, while more unique than a monster in a closet, wasn't much help. She worked in silence, brow furrowed as she got into it. There were definitely options, but how the hell did they figure out which it was?

When he finished with the pistol, Sam started to reassemble it, sliding the pieces back together easily and then working the action a few times to make sure it worked. It clicked with each "shot" and, satisfied, he put it down and pulled out the shotgun cleaning kit for the short-barrel. This one took a bit longer to take apart and had more specific materials to clean it with, but while the action was meticulous it was also somewhat soothing. It'd been too long since he'd cleaned the guns.

"Start making a list of anything that sounds like it could be our critter," he said aloud, as if to read her mind. "And check the online paper; see if anything like this has happened before, or has been happening for a while."

"Right," she said, grabbing the hotel's pen and paper and noting about half a dozen names before going back to check the paper's site. The whole process was engrossing but mind-numbing. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally couldn't take it any more, snapping the laptop shut and rubbing a hand over her face. In the time that she'd researched Sam finished off the third gun he'd brought up; the bare essential three he used on a daily basis. He would need to replenish the munitions - silver bullets, rock salt cartridges, and wrought iron rounds - but before that he'd have to get supplies to make them. There was plenty of salt in the trunk, but silver and wrought iron meant raiding the nearby junkyard and a pawnshop nearby.

He looked over at her when the laptop was closed, not worried but understanding her frustration. "Whatcha got?"

She shook her head. "Nothing in the paper but a guy found dead under his bed, but that was an overdose," she said, picking up the notepad. "As for monsters who like being under floors, I've got nando-baba, dzoo-noo-qua, buggane, Geirod's daughters... Fuck, Sam, I don't even know if these are real. I've never heard of these things."

"You can strike out the nando-baba; this isn't an abandoned building. And Geirod's daughters is more mythos than fact," he said after a pause. "I'm not so sure about the others. We'll have to go by the house and see."

"Sounds good," she said, happily getting to her feet and stretching. It was only then she remembered she still had the ice pack on; it had gotten tepid. She unwrapped it and tossed it in the trash. "So, we go in, pretend we got authority, ask the dad some questions?"

"I need to make you an ID first," he said, though he gave a nod. She had enthusiasm that reminded him almost too much of a new hunter, and he had to pause and tell himself that this wasn't the case; she was by no means a hunter, and though he knew she could handle herself in a fight with demons, he wondered if this might be a little out of her league.

She shook her head with a slight laugh. "All your cards and IDs. Wish it was that easy for demons to pretend they were someone else."

"You mean it isn't?" he asked with a slight brow raise. Meg had almost fooled him, and he'd seen a few pull off some interesting backstory stunts in the name of blending in.

She raised an eyebrow back at him. "Well, it's easy to hide from you people, sure, but from each other? I'm just lucky I've got my bag of tricks." Sam paused to consider this and nodded. It would be harder to fake an ID without the help of one of his old contacts, but he'd have to make due.

"Right, then. Let's get to work."

* * *

Ruby gave a low whistle as they pulled up in front of the house. It definitely put the 'upper' in 'upper middle class.' It also couldn't have been more than ten years old. The driveway even had a gate though it was currently open. She slid out of the car, adjusting her new (albeit secondhand) pantsuit. Sam had definitely leaned in favor of the skirts, but she wasn't about to wear anything that trapped her legs.

"Anything else I should know?" she said as they made their way up the drive.

"Let me do most of the talking," he said, looking at her seriously and remembering the last time he'd tried to lead on something. She raised an eyebrow but caught his look.

"Alright then, seen but not heard," she said, raising a hand like it was a vow.

"I'm going to ask him specifics, but feel free to investigate the room, too. Check as much of it as you can."

"Well, I did figure I wasn't along just to look pretty on your arm," she said with a slight smile as they got up to the door. After a sharp knock a few minutes passed before the knob finally turned, a middle-aged man with glasses on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Mister O'Neil?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's me," he said, his eyes darting nervously between them. There were bags under his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Agent Balin, this is Agent Barnett-Wing," Sam said, pulling out his badge. Ruby followed his example. "We had a few questions about the recent report you filed with the police about your daughter."

O'Neil looked closely at the badges and the two of them, his brows knit. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then shook his head, his expression drooping. "Yes, fine, come in," he said, holding the door open for them.

The entry hall was large, the ceiling high with stairs directly in front of them leading to the second story. Two hallways branched off from behind the stairs, and there were doors at either side of the hall.

"I suppose we can talk in the den?"

Sam looked over at Ruby, giving an almost imperceptible nod before looking over to Mr. O'Neil again. "Sure, that'll be fine."

Ruby didn't miss it. "Mr. O'Neil, would it be alright if I had a look around?" she said. He blinked at her owlishly, so she felt the need to clarify. "While you talk with my colleague. To further our investigations. It's good to get a...canvas of the whole scene."

"Oh," O'Neil said, looking a little perplexed but nodding. "Yes, fine. The..." He licked his lips, pointing to the right. "The room is just down the hall there."

Sam gave her a more noticeable nod that time, smiling politely to Mr. O'Neil as he let the man lead him off into the den. The dark wood floor of the hall went into the den as well, taking with it the rich decorative quality of the hall. Closing the door behind them, Mr. O'Neil gestured for Sam to sit at the sofa, sitting himself across from it in an armchair.

"So the FBI is involved now?" he said, his brow knit slightly. "The police... Well, to be frank, they seemed to think if I hadn't killed her, she must have run away."

"All the more reason for us to become involved in the investigation, sir," Sam replied, giving a small nod once he'd sat down. "A case this serious in a town this size wasn't exactly something your local police could handle. We want to be completely sure of the facts. Can you tell me again what happened the last night you saw your daughter?"

Taking a breath, Mr. O'Neil pushed his glasses to his forehead, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger a moment before speaking. "It was about 11:30," he started, almost as if reading off a script. "We'd just finished watching the news in the living room. I headed up to bed. She was staying up to watch Conan."

He settled his glasses back on his nose before continuing. "Around 2:15, I woke up. I could hear the TV blaring. So I went downstairs. When I looked in..." His eyes, which had been unfocused with memory, suddenly looked directly at Sam. Then he looked away, shaking his head slightly. "She was gone."

"Just gone?" Sam prompted, looking at him very seriously. "The original case file mentioned something differently."

Mr. O'Neil rubbed a hand over his mouth, looking a bit pale. "I... The police said it was dark, the middle of the night, that I must have..." He shook his head, letting out the breath. When he next spoke, it was almost to himself. "But what do I have to lose. There's nothing left."

His eyes met Sam's a moment before he spoke slowly. "I looked into the room, and first I just saw the television on. There wasn't any other light. But then, I noticed, in front of the couch, there was...there was this  _thing_. It was like a woman, but not-not like any I'd ever seen, old and grotesque, and she-" His voice hitched, his eyes staring in disbelief at the distance. "She was on top of Kayla. And Kayla was on the floor, it looked like she was just sleeping. I couldn't- It happened so fast. The...thing turned and saw me, and just...dissolved into the floor." He took his glasses off, rubbing a shaking hand over his eyes. "And it took my girl with it."

As the man spoke, Sam watched him carefully, a frown etched into his features. When he was done he had to pause to absorb it properly. It wasn't a shtriga, that was for sure. And it wasn't a ghost, because ghosts didn't have that kind of power, or even the same agenda. He would have to look over Ruby's notes when he got home and do a bit of research of his own. "And you're certain you weren't under the influence of any prescription medication or alcohol that night, sir?" Sam asked, careful to sound neutral so as not to offend the other man.

Mr. O'Neil sagged in his seat, though he shook his head with a soft laugh. "I don't blame you for not believing me. I'm not even sure if I believe me," he said, almost looking at peace with the idea. After a pause he said, "Kayla's mother died five years ago, Agent Balin. It almost destroyed me. It would have if Kayla wasn't there." He voice got softer, though his eyes stayed on Sam. "She held me up and kept me going. She's everything to me. If I knew what happened to her - if she'd got in a car accident, say - that would be it. I'd have no reason to go on. I keep wondering... Maybe my mind made up what I saw, just so there'd be a question, so I couldn't give up, not until I know what happened to her."

Mr. O'Neil's words hit Sam so strongly in the gut that he nearly flinched, his chest constricting painfully. Too much of his grief over the loss of his wife sounded like Sam's own pain. And if it wasn't for Ruby...

He at once sympathized with the man, and while his original intent going into this case was to appease Ruby, now his goal had changed. Sam took a slow breath and let it out.

"I lost my partner recently," he said, meeting the man's eyes. "My first partner. We were working a long case and when we found the leader of the crime ring, he got caught in the crossfire. The leader got away. I had to take a month-long leave. The only reason I came back is because Agent Barnett-Wing kept banging on my door." Even though it was an outright lie, it came so easily Sam wondered if it wasn't true himself. He found himself standing. "We'll find out what happened to your daughter, sir. It's obvious from your demeanor that you aren't the main suspect in her disappearance."

Mr. O'Neil didn't bother to hide the surprise on his face at the sudden turn in position. For a moment, he just stared. "I...Thank you," he finally managed, getting to his feet. "Thank you, Agent Balin."

Sam nodded. "We may have to come back soon to do a proper sweep of the room; this was mostly meant as follow-up on the case material. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, not at all," Mr. O'Neil said, shaking his head. "Anything at all I can do to help. I'll show you to the door."

He opened the door to find Ruby standing in the hall, looking around but turning to face them as they came out.

"I think the preliminary sweep is done," she said with a nod. "If you're finished...?"

Sam bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling at her use of the terminology and nodded in reply before turning to O'Neil. "Thank you for your time, Mr. O'Neil. We'll be in touch."

Mr. O'Neil shook Sam's hand firmly, uncertain hope in his eyes. "Yes, thank you."

Ruby opened the door for Sam, a thoughtful look on her face. "Mr. O'Neil," she said, hesitating to leave, "could I ask where you got your floor?"

He stared at her, a bit thrown. "My floor?"

"Yes," she said, smiling sweetly. "The wood's very unusual."

"Oh. Yes. The Philippines." He still looked confused. "We installed it a month ago; Kayla picked it out. Is that important?"

Sam looked over at Ruby with his brows slightly arched, though something like pride swelled up in his chest a little. Had she found a clue?

"Oh, no, sorry. I was just curious," she said with a polite nod, heading through the door. "Have a good day, Mr. O'Neil."

Mr. O'Neil watched, that much more confused as Sam gave him a nod and followed after her. Once they were out of the house and his back was turned it was all he could do to keep from grinning wide. Wordlessly he slid into the drivers' side seat, sliding the key into the ignition and turning it over so that the Impala roared to life. When Ruby slid in next to him, Sam pulled out onto the road.

"So, what did you get?" she asked, raising an expectant eyebrow. "You were in there for a while."

"Confirmation," he replied, looking over at her and finally giving her crooked sort of grin before turning his eyes back to the road. "Why, you sayin' you weren't listening at the door?"

"I was busy tearing up the floorboards, thank you," she said, smirking at him. "Besides, those are pretty solid doors. Don't let anything through."

"Right," Sam said, not believing her with a smirk like that. He flipped on the blinker at the end of the street, checking the other side of traffic before turning. "I crossed off a few other creatures in my head after listening to his explanation. And it's not him. What's so interesting about the floors, besides that they're imported?"

"Well, they're the only thing we've got," she said with a shrug. "I wasn't kidding about tearing up the floorboards, though it looked like the man did that himself and hasn't had time to get it fixed. Right by the couch. I assume that's where it happened?"

"She fell asleep watching TV. O'Neil described the thing as looking like an old, 'grotesque' woman, and that she dissolved her through the floor with her." Sam paused, running a hand up through his hair. "I dunno if she's still alive. How would we even be able to get her back, if there wasn't some sort of lair or something beneath the floorboards?"

"Through the floor..." Ruby repeated, nodding. "Yeah, I was thinking about that. There was nothing under the floor but padding and cement. There's not much that can make a person vanish, and if he says they dissolved... Only place they had to go was the floorboards."

"If only this was a C.S. Lewis story," Sam muttered in annoyance. "Maybe the place has a pave-over basement that it's accessing somehow?" He didn't want to think that Kayla was dead; didn't want to let Kayla's father believe he was alone in the world. There had to be some way.

"Maybe," she granted, though she didn't think so. She glanced his way. She should have been more careful with the job she finally put in front of him. Nothing here sounded like it was headed for a happy ending. "Even if there is, though, it's been nearly a week. Unless whatever has her is bringing her food and water..."

"Unless it's keeping her for food," he interjected, still not wanting to hear it. "It could be keeping her alive if she's sustainable." He paused suddenly. "Where else was the flooring in the house, besides the hall and the den, and the living room?"

"Aside from the kitchen and bathrooms, the whole first floor. The second floor was carpet." Her answers were matter of fact, ignoring his first thoughts.

"The bedrooms are on the second floor?" he asked, looking over at her again briefly.

She frowned slightly. "Yeah. Why?"

"It came to get Kayla when she was sleeping. They'd been watching television for a few hours beforehand," Sam explained. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and he killed the engine, worrying the details of the case in his head over and over again. "And she was sleeping on the floor itself."

"So it strikes when someone is sleeping?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Guess that narrows it down."

"We'll add those words into the truncate when we get inside," he said, tugging the keys out of the ignition and opening the door.

She followed him up to the hotel room, toeing off her shoes before settling on the bed to watch him. He'd grabbed the laptop and glanced over her list while it turned on.

"What's this you scratched out at the bottom?" he asked, brows furrowed as he pointed and then looked up at her.

She leaned forward. "Boo hag," she said, smiling slightly. "Hell of a name."

"Well, we are officially in the South. You get points for that one," he replied, turning his eyes back to the screen as the boot sound signaled. Within moments he had a search engine up, clustering the words together that they knew. She watched over his shoulder, determined to know a little better how to do this for next time. Presuming there was a next time, but the way Sam was acting... She wasn't sure what happened at the house, but he'd come alive, tackling the task for reasons other than to appease her. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched him.

"Hang on a second," Sam mumbled under his breath, brows knitting together as he clicked the sixth link from the top. An illustration loaded in the corner of the page immediately of an old wood carving. It was an obese, wrinkled woman, heavily jowled and clinging possessively to a tree; the two smaller parts of the drawing showed woodcutters sawing down the tree, and a gravemarker made of wood with the same woman, scaled down and clinging it as well.

"He said the wood was from the Philippines," Sam continued on, his frown deepening.

"Yes." Ruby leaned forward. "I don't know about you, but 'grotesque' sums that up pretty well."

Sam clicked to bookmark the page and went to a hunter's cross-reference website, typing in the word BATIBAT and clicking the button. Three books came up on the related material search, and four other websites as well. The only problem was that the websites were written in Tagalog. "Awesome," he muttered irritably. "Where's Bobby when I need him."

"Bobby?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You've been in contact with him lately?"

"No," he said, his voice slightly guilty. To avoid any further comment, he immediately started reading the passage from the first website out loud. "It says that they suffocate their victims to death. That doesn't explain the phase-out at all."

"Doesn't say they come out of the floorboards either," she pointed out, letting him bypass the question. She didn't mind so much. Last time he'd seen her, Bobby shot her. While their relationship had improved marginally after that, she had a feeling he leaned more towards Dean's side of the fence when it came to demons.

"The wood was typically used for support beams, not for floorboards. I'm sure it's just trying to find a compromise," he replied, frowning. "Phasing through the wood... this is stupid, nothing I've ever heard of can literally phase itself and something else into nothing. There has to be-" he went back to the first search engine, looking for an online translator website.

"Maybe it hides between the floorboards and cement?" she offered, though that still didn't speak well for Kayla's chances. "Or does it just go invisible?"

"It would have to, if it wanted to move without being seen," Sam said. "Maybe it can put its cloak or whatever over something else, as well. But where would it go..." The more he thought about it, the worse the possibility of Kayla's survival. This creature, whatever it was, seemed to be vengeful; it didn't care what happened, it just wanted to get back for its home being destroyed. " _Ha!_  Found one," he said triumphantly. Sam skipped ahead in the history to find the Tagalog page regarding the batibat, copied the URL, and pasted it into the translator's link input before clicking the button.

"Any kind of mention of how to get rid of them?" she asked as the connection worked on the translation. Sam speed-read through the rough translation, biting his lip at the grammatical discrepancies. He made a thoughtful noise, brows knitting again.

"Fire. Of course," he added a little bitterly. "The hunter says he had to lure it out with bait, and burn it."

"Bait," Ruby said flatly, looking at him. "I'm guessing he doesn't mean a hamburger."

"It can control dreams, and create illusions. Hence the phase-out," Sam read aloud, still frowning. "So it's a bit like a djinn. I wonder what else they have in common."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "That was an illusion? So the girl could still be alive?"

 _I doubt it,_  he thought almost immediately. "Their primary focus is revenge. It could be quick revenge, or revenge taken out in other ways."

Revenge... She had a thought. "Do you think the dad's in danger?"

"Probably," he said, looking up at her with a frown.

She returned the frown. "What's the plan?"

"Only one thing that can be done, really," Sam replied. "I doubt it wants to hug it out."

She smiled slightly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Then she got to her feet. "I'll get the propane torch."

"Wait," he said, reaching out for her. "No point in scaring dad to death. We'll go in when he's sleeping and bait it that way. He doesn't have to know what's going on. And it means less explaining."

Ruby turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "We're going to break in, lure out and destroy a...batibat, and leave without him waking up? Sam, there is such a thing as too much optimism."

"What about when he's off to work, then?" Sam pressed. "It just says 'sleeping'; it doesn't say time of day or night."

She looked a little doubtful but nodded. Who was she to argue? "You're the expert. Tomorrow then?"

Sam nodded. "Let's go get lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

Ruby stood as best she could to block Sam's crouched figure, hopefully making the casual observer less likely to wonder why someone was picking the lock into a very large, very nice house. While trees separated the neighborhood houses fairly well, in the mid-morning daylight, she couldn't help but feel exposed, her neck craning to try to spot anyone who might have spotted them. "How's it coming there, Sam?"

"Almost got it," Sam replied, jiggling the rake tool lightly as he twisted the knob just as gently. There was the faintest sound of the lock shifting and Sam gave the knob a surer twist. The door swung open. He stood to full height, looking back at her before slipping inside. She slid in right after him, closing the door behind her. Her heart was pounding, which wasn't good considering what she had to do next.

"This way," she said, leading him to the living room. It wasn't an overly large room, just the sofa, a couple of armchairs, side tables, and the television, which was overly large and clearly the focal point of the room. She took a slow, deep breath. "Same spot probably, right?"

"Yeah," he said, the word more of an exhale. "You think-" he started, then stopped and shook his head. "Nevermind. Okay." Awkwardly he grabbed one of the pillows from the armchair and the throw blanket over it, putting them on the ground for her.

She'd been thinking a lot of things, so it was hard to tell which one he was. "What, Sam?"

"Just that I dunno how  _I'd_  be able to fall asleep knowing the moment I do something's gonna reach out and grab me," he said, not bothering to fake a smile. "You think you can?"

Ah, yes, that was number two. She shrugged. "It's been a couple nights since I had a sleep, so I'm tired enough to give it a try. It helps to think that she probably can't do anything really bad to me; hard to suffocate a dead body." She smiled genuinely as she dropped to the floor, laying out on the blanket. "Besides, I know as soon as something reaches out and grabs me, you'll be there to grab it right back."

 _That's the idea_ , he thought in answer. "I'll be just around the couch."

She frowned slightly. "Not that I object to you being near, but do you think it'll come if someone else is close?"

"Not sure how far I wanna risk distance-wise," he said honestly. "I could try around the corner?"

"You're the expert," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Though you could stay here a bit. Might take me a while to drift off.""

"Until you're asleep," Sam agreed, crouching down next to her and running a hand through her hair.

Tension she hadn't even realized was there melted away at his touch. She tried to make her mind blank of everything but the feeling, the protective presence of him. It took a while, but slowly her breath evened out, her limbs limp. Sam pulled back and stood once she was out, careful to tread quietly so as not to wake her as he moved out of the living room and just around the archway. The whole house was silent, and so the click of the safety being taken off of a rifle practically rang in Sam's ears.

"Get your hands up and turn around," came a voice through gritted teeth. Sam immediately flinched, doing as he was told. His eyes expected to see another hunter when he turned around. Instead he saw Mr. O'Neil, who for a very brief moment looked equally surprised.

"Mr. O'Neil, I can explain-" Sam started.

"I knew you weren't fucking FBI," O'Neil spat, tightening his grip on the rifle as he stared down the sight at Sam.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help you," Sam said quickly, his hands still up though he was quickly becoming anxious. He needed to be in that other room, fast; there was no telling how long it took for the batibat to surface. "I know what this looks like, but trust me, the only reason we didn't come in and do this when you were home was because we knew you'd be skeptical."

"Don't. Fucking. Lie to me," he snarled, his chest heaving with each breath. His expression was strained and furious but tears were in his eyes. "You and that girl get off seeing crime scenes? You casing the place first before robbing it? Is that it? You back to finish the job Kayla interrupted?"

"RUBY!" Sam shouted, ignoring the man for a moment but keeping his hands raised. Too much time had passed. "SHOUT IF YOU'RE OKAY!" He waited a total of five seconds and when there was no answer he immediately quarter-turned and ran full-tilt back through the archway. It was probably surprise more than anything that made O'Neil hesitate, the bullet ricocheting off the archway just as Sam passed through. He was quick on Sam's heels, so he too saw the creature, this time in bright daylight, atop the girl. The shock rent through him, but he quickly raised his gun and took aim. The sound was akin to a baseball cracking against a bat, and the thing looked up with hate boiling in its black eyes. It was just enough time for Sam to grab the blowtorch from his belt. That seemed to scare it; within the blink of an eye it was gone, though a sticky trail lead to the window. To Sam's infinite relief, Ruby remained. Before he could go to check on her, she sat bolt upright with gasp, her eyes wide and chest heaving. Then she looked around, at Sam with the blow torch, at Mr. O'Neil with the rifle, aimed at her. Her eyebrows raised.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, still breathless.

* * *

After they finished explaining the story to Mr. O'Neil he slumped over in his chair, hands over his face, shaking with shock and disbelief. Sam frowned, remaining close to Ruby and fighting the urge to put his arm around her. It'd been much too close for comfort.

"But you injured it," he finished. "That was tree sap. Oak sap, specifically. It's assimilated with a nearby tree. Do you know where the nearest oak might be?"

Mr. O'Neil stared at him so long Ruby thought he might not have even heard the question. Finally, he pointed, a line going diagonally through the television. "About fifteen feet from the house. I've been worrying it might fall on the house. Or I was."

"There's only one known way to kill this thing, and now there's a pretty high possibility it's not going to come from being baited," Sam said. "It lives in the tree. With an oak, there's probably plenty of room for another body. It's possible that Kayla might still be alive."

Ruby looked sharply at Sam, raising an eyebrow, but Mr. O'Neil wasn't nearly as skeptical. His face crumpled and he quickly rubbed a hand over his face, taking deep breaths before he finally stood, his hands shaking. "Tell me what to do, anything, to get her back."

"Just let us do whatever we need to do," he said, trying not to sound either angry or condescending. "And rip up the floorboards, if you wanna live through this."

Mr. O'Neil nodded, sinking into his chair again. "Yes, yes. I'll call now, soon as possible."

Sam watched as the man picked up his cell, walking into the kitchen when the person on the other end answered to talk with them about the flooring. He sighed, running a hand over his face, knowing it was a lie, that it was impossible. The batibat had most likely dragged her off and finished her inside its new hideaway, left her dead inside the crushing density of the Oak's trunk to become nothing but bones and amber. Ruby stared at him, glancing towards the kitchen before leaning in and saying under her breath, "You don't even believe what you're saying. How's that fair to him?"

"How was it fair to me when you did it?" he asked quietly, though not unkindly. "Sometimes false hope is enough to get you through the night at least." The worst part was that he felt no better about the statement, especially knowing how true it really was.

She felt a little twinge of guilt, not least because her motives at the time hadn't been quite so pure. She wasn't entirely sure this was the best situation for false hope, but that decision had to be Sam's. Without a word in response, she reached out to touch his arm, her hand sliding down to grasp his. Sam returned the squeeze, not letting go even as Mr. O'Neil returned.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been driving for an hour, and Ruby could count on one hand the words Sam had said. The hunt definitely didn't have the ending she had hoped for. It hadn't really occurred to her how similar to demon hunting it could be, losing even when you won. O'Neil had seemed to take it decently well, at least.

"I think taking out and burning the floor was cathartic for him," she said aloud, as if continuing a conversation. Sam sighed quietly, eyes still on the road. He understood what she was trying to do, hoping to coax him out of the shell he was burrowing himself into, but at the same time there just wasn't anything to add. Kayla was dead, but at least they'd killed the monster. O'Neil was alive, but alone. It sounded too much like his life. Ruby looked at him then looked straight ahead again, her fingers tapping a rhythm on the door handle. Maybe, just this once of course, she'd been wrong in pushing him.

"It can't always end happily, Sam," she said quietly, looking over at him. "Doesn't mean it always ends badly."

"I know," he replied, moving one hand from the wheel to rest on his thigh near the gearshift.  _Still doesn't mean it doesn't suck, though,_ he thought in addition.

Ruby just managed not to roll her eyes, looking out the window again. "Seven."

Sam turned to look at her at that, brows arched slightly. "What?"

She kept her eyes on the window. "You've said seven words since we got in this car. Well, eight."

"What's there to say?" he said, eyes back on the road again. "He has absolution or whatever. He also has no flooring and no daughter. Do you want to spend the rest of the ride talking out the logistics? Because I don't."

"Neither do I. But I do want to know why you're taking this so personally," she said, heated but not angry. "She died. It happens, and it sure as hell happens in worse ways. But him you saved. That's a point in the right column, right?"

"I understand what he's going through," he muttered, both angry and upset. "And this is what I meant before as to how hunters get into the lifestyle."

She shook her head. "He's not going to become a hunter. And everyone understands what he's going through. Doesn't matter how it happens, you lose someone, it's the same."

"I know that," he all but snapped, though to what part of her statement it wasn't clear, before going quiet again.

She scowled at him but shook her head. "Just don't let it eat at you too long, Sam. That's all I ask."

He didn't miss the sarcasm, but he chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, he picked a page from his brother's book and turned the volume up on the stereo and pressed the play button on the iPod. That got an eyeroll, but Ruby didn't comment. Sometimes he was a brick wall, and right now it just wasn't worth trying to break him down.

* * *

They'd stopped at the hotel long enough to get their clothes washed and do a tune-up on the Impala before they were on the road again. Though where to, Sam wasn't sure. The hunt had been as successful as it could have been given the circumstances, but it left a sour taste in his mouth that he didn't want to think about or remember. Hunts alone he'd done (technically). Hunts with other people he'd done. Hunts without Dean hurt, even if it was with Ruby. His mood lightened once they were out of the area, though only enough to be called 'neutral'. They needed to find a place to lay low for a few days while he researched what was going on nearby and looked for another demon to exorcise. The question came down to where, really.

Wherever it was, Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to get there fast or have Sam slow the hell down. Which was strange, because the cars speed had never really bothered her before. Alright, that was a lie. The first time she'd taken a ride in the passenger seat, she didn't moved an inch the whole hour, terrified out of her mind but determined not to let it show. As a demon, she had some pretty unique methods of travel, but careening down the road in a device that was essentially metal, fuel, and fire was beyond anything she could imagine. But she quickly grew to love it, and then it became practically ordinary. So why was speeding along through the hills of West Virginia making her head spin unpleasantly?

She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. The A/C had made the glass a little cooler, but the air smelled stuffy, already used, and she was beginning to think eyes open might be better.

"You all right?" Sam asked, turning the sound down a bit on the iPod and glancing over at her.

She shook her head, opening her eyes and staring straight out the windshield, hoping that would help. "Don't know what it is. I haven't-" The Impala passed the top of a hill with a little dip, and it felt like all of Ruby's insides were trying to rearrange themselves. Her hand went for the car handle, holding tight. "Stop the car, Sam."

Without any qualms as to why, Sam flipped the blinker on and started braking, albeit slowly, until they arrived at a full stop on the shoulder. Something about her reaction was startlingly familiar. She stumbled out of the car, gulping in air, and though it was better, it was still too stuffy, still wasn't enough  _air_. She felt herself convulse, building from the stomach until it shook her shoulders, making her bend forward on impulse. The second convulsion brought bile with it. Sam was around the car within a few moments with a bottle of water and his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"Never thought I'd see you carsick," he said, the word 'demon' replacing the word 'you' in his mind though he didn't want to say it aloud.

Her hand shook as she spat out a mouthful of water, swishing around and spitting out another before answering. "People get sick just being in cars?"

"Motion sickness. It happens on boats and planes, too," Sam replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Straightening up, she did feel better. Not entirely well, but at least the spinning had stopped. She spat out another mouthful of water; shit, she could still taste it, making her stomach churn. "How the hell can you keep drinking when you've done that?" she said, walking a little wobbly to lean against the car.

"Usually didn't let myself stop. Stopping made me sick more," he said quietly. "We can stop somewhere for medicine, if you want. I didn't think to get some from the gas station."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you've got medicine for it. Guess humans really do have an answer for every problem they create."

"Funny," he replied sarcastically. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, though she wasn't. He didn't seem keen on sticking around long. Besides, this carsick thing needed exploring. Demons were a lot of things, but they always prided themselves on their own twisted sense of dignity. Leave indignity to the humans. But there certainly wasn't anything as undignified as bending over and spilling your guts out through your mouth. To splash up onto your jean cuffs. Yuck. Making a face, she scraped at the splatter with the bottom of her shoe as she opened the door. Once she was within the door he depressed the petal again, albeit slower this time, making sure to take the hills at a more relaxed pace. It was two miles before they found another sign, signaling another mile before they'd get to an exit with a truck stop and a gas station. She was grateful for the slower speed, though she soon rolled the window down. It might be hotter, but it smelled fresher than the stuff coming out of the A/C. How had she never noticed that before?

Of course, the gas station air wasn't exactly an improvement. The window went back halfway up as he pulled up to a pump.

"You want anything else while I'm in here?" he asked, turning the key to kill the engine.

She shook her head, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. It was much more pleasant with a still car. "No. Just the medicine thing."

Sam bit back the urge to smirk, shutting the door and heading inside. After grabbing a 20-ounce soda and a box of saltines, he found the motion-sickness medicine, adding a can of beef jerky at the register and thirty bucks in gas. Pausing only to share a knowing smile with the clerk, Sam brought back the bag and tossed it through the open car window into her lap. Ruby didn't jump, opening one eye before smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow. Then she turned her attention to the bag, peering at the Dramamine bottle a moment before cracking it open and popping a pill in her mouth, finishing it off with a gulp of water. As she went about her business, Sam went to the pump, selecting premium gas and flipping up the tab before bringing it to the Impala's tank.

Ruby leaned back against the car seat, not even bothering to open her eyes when the driver's door opened and shut again. It was just too pleasant, sitting there, her stomach no longer churning. Not wanting to bother her, Sam settled on watching the numbers tick by on the gas dispenser, clicking his tongue inside his closed mouth out of boredom. Once they found a town, he figured it would be a good idea to camp there for a few days. Hell, maybe a camp ground, if the weather held out. A cabin would be nice. No suspicious inn-keepers, no wall-sharing, running water and electricity he didn't have to pipe in himself and potentially put himself in danger for.

When the tongue clicking went on one click too many, she said dryly, "While I'm glad you're keeping your tongue in shape, wanna give it a rest for now?"

Sam stopped immediately, giving a small frown. The gas quickly came to a stop, and after returning the pump to its holder, he circled around to the driver's side door and started the engine again. Carefully juggling the can of jerky in one hand, he drove out of the rest stop and popped a pinch of the leathery meat into his mouth.

"We've got about 30 minutes until the next area, unless you wanna settle at a cabin instead."

She looked up at his words, weighing them. There was no reason  _not_  to take the cabin. After all, they weren't exactly chasing anyone. Plus, she'd welcome the recovery time to convince her stomach it was fine with riding in cars. She nodded. "Cabin sounds good."

"There was a brochure inside saying there was a campground about five miles out. Shouldn't be long," he said, half-smiling.

"Maybe for you," she said with a slight whine, though she returned his smile. Five miles shouldn't be too bad. Though it was considerably slower, given him driving under his normal speed to keep her from being ill. It took twenty minutes all-in-all, and another ten for Sam to pay the clerk and get the run-down of the local site. Sam perked up a little when he learned there was a fireplace, and the wheels kicked up a little gravel when he depressed the pedal.

She raised an eyebrow at his obvious good mood. "Little excited?" she asked, amused.

"Good deal," he replied, flashing a quick grin as he took the path the clerk had instructed. It lead back a good half-mile before they found the cabin. Even unoccupied it looked cozy. Sam pulled up as close to the door as he could, trunk facing it, and killed the engine.

"You go inside and rest a bit; I'll bring everything in and go back to their little supply shop for food and stuff."

Now that was her favorite kind of unpacking. She gave his thigh a pat before opening the door and heading for the cabin. It was pretty nice - a far cry from any place they'd squatted in, certainly - and she opened some windows to let in air before collapsing firmly on the bed.

Sam left the door open as he first loaded up all the guns that needed to be cleaned and brought them in, then came back for clothes and left-over tinned food that they'd picked up at the last discount food store. When that was done he got back in the Impala again, driving back the way they came and stopping to get essentials: milk, eggs, bread, potatoes, oil, bacon, flour, and a few extra things to round out the meals a bit more. He could fish in the early morning and pick up beef the next day; the prices were a little steep when it came to fresh produce besides the milk and eggs.

Out of laziness he grabbed a couple firelogs, mostly because chopping wood would be annoying with Ruby still getting over the carsickness, and if her attitude in the car was any signifier, he didn't want to annoy her any more than she already was.

* * *

The sun was finally coming up over the horizon when Ruby finally got back to the cabin. The nap had thrown her self-induced sleep schedule off and she'd woken up when it was still pitch black outside. It was either try to stay quiet and still enough not to wake Sam or quietly get out of there, and she was too antsy for the former. The area was fantastic, everything open and fresh in full summer bloom. The night had been even better, the air a little cool as she explored. When the first gray light of dawn had started clearing her sight, she took off at a run, going until her lungs burned. It was strange how much the body did on its own, and how easy it was to let it affect her. She could have ignored the burning; she probably could have even pushed away the car sickness, if she'd even considered it. But she hadn't. This body was hers, but it had a mind if its own, and she relished in watching it work.

She wasn't quiet as she opened the front door, figuring Sam was probably already up. She'd left him a note with that likelihood in mind. The moment the door opened, there was the smell of bacon, and a plate sitting on the table with bacon, home fries, and scrambled eggs. Now that she was paying attention, there was the steady sound of wood being chopped from somewhere outside the cabin. The rear-facing window of the kitchen was open and the early-morning breeze was still filtering through, along with the noise. She smiled slightly, taking up the plate and popping a fry into her mouth before going to the window. Sam, chopping wood, outside a cabin. What sort of romance novel had she wandered into?

"Hey!" she called out the window, holding up the plate with a smile. "Thanks!"

Sam turned his head at the sound of her voice, wearing the undershirt he'd gone to bed in ( _so obviously not the poorly-written romance,_  she thought with a smirk), and smiled back.

"There's juice in the fridge if you want!" he called back. There was a small pile of wood forming not too far from him, though he didn't plan to chop much. It was summertime, after all.

She nodded, then hopped to sit on the counter so she'd have a good view out the window as she ate. No reason not to have entertainment with her breakfast she figured as he went back to chopping.

Slowly but surely the sweat started to darken his shirt, and after another fifteen minutes or so he removed it and tied it loosely around his waist. Another ten minutes after that he stopped altogether, the pile of wood a considerable size as he piled as much of it as he could in his arm and moved out of her line of vision. She heard the door open and turned her head in that direction, watching as he brought it over to the fireplace to stack nearby it. It was only when he stood up and stretched for a moment that he realized she was watching him.

"What?" he asked, bemused.

"Nothing," she said, smirking before finishing off the last bite of eggs and setting the plate in the sink next to her.

"...'kay," he replied, obviously not believing her as he went back outside to repeat the task. It took an additional two trips, but once he was done he shut the door behind him. She was right there, her arms around his waist before he could go even two steps, her hands sliding up the slightly damp curve of his spine.

"You smell," she teased, though that fact didn't make her pull back as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he said, sarcastic but amused all the same, dipping his head down just enough to kiss her forehead. "Next stop is the shower."

One hand drew small circles against his back. "I'm pretty dirty myself from my walk," she said. The statement could have been passed off for innocent if it weren't for the quirk of her eyebrow.

It was hard not to grin at a statement like that. "Well, just to warn you, it might be a tight squeeze. It's a single unit."  _Just means less room to slip and kill myself, I guess,_ he added inwardly.

She smirked. "Good thing I don't take up much room then." Her hands slid down to his ass, pressing up against him. Sam made a noise somewhere between a groan and a chuckle, giving a faint thrust into her hip. Wordlessly he pulled back, taking her hand and leading her off in the direction of the small bathroom. As soon as they were through the door, she pushed him against it, her hands going to his neck to pull him into a kiss. He conceded eagerly, one arm circling her waist while the other curved under her ass to lift her, easily moving her knees to either side of him. It meant not having to crouch, and also the ability to turn the shower on and keep kissing her. Her arms slid around his neck as he lifted her, holding him tight and close, so focused on his mouth and tongue that she didn't even notice the sound of the shower until she pulled away.

"Not quite naked enough for that yet, Sam," she teased.

"Water still needs to warm up; it's running off a well," he exhaled, "Shush." That said, he turned her back into the nearby wall, lips moving along her neck as he worked the button-fly of first her jeans and then his. She tilted her head to give him better access, her hands exploring his exposed skin before sliding to her jeans, shimmying out of them. She took the moment of break with him to pull her shirt over her head, waiting until he'd got his pants and shoes off to pull him into another kiss.

When the room started to steam up Sam pulled her back with him, grudgingly letting one arm go of her to pull the little door of the shower open in order to pull her inside. The water hit him almost too hot and he sucked a breath through his nose, fumbling oddly with the dial to knock it down a degree. It was very reminiscent of being inside a payphone, except that it was much hotter, both literally and figuratively speaking. The wall of the shower was warm but his skin was deliciously searing, his mouth most of all. Her hands tangled in his still dry hair, her teeth worrying his bottom lip eagerly.

Now that they were actually in the shower, there was only one way things could be done properly. A wicked thought suddenly raced through his head and he grinned against her lips, deepening the kiss before lifting her and pressing her into the wall. Rather than let her legs circle around his hips he slid one arm under her, moving her thighs up against his chest so her ankles rested near his shoulders. The kiss becoming a distraction at that point he broke it, holding her steady with one hand as he guided the tip of his cock into her.

She gave a small whimper at the unexpected stretch, heat and strain running lines up and down her legs from thigh to calf. When he paused at her entrance, she was almost grateful his mouth was off hers, her chest heaving to try to keep from just all out begging him right away. Instead, her hands curled in his damp hair, urging but not insisting. Sam gave a shallow thrust, slackjawed as he pulled out and then pressed in again, managing all of three times doing it before he couldn't take it anymore. It was all he could do not to roar at the dual sensation of her heat and the water against his back. Seeing the strain in her face, he adjusted her left leg so both ankles were over one shoulder, tightening her grip around him much to his own surprise.

" _Fuck_ , yeah -" he groaned, moving one arm to brace himself on the wall as he found a hard pace.

The move forced her hand to the wall, trying to grip to the slick surface, though it didn't much matter. Sam had her well in hand; he had complete control, the thought sending a thrill through her to add to the stabs of pleasure from him. One hand still tangled tightly in his hair, she tried to concentrate on breathing and not letting his perfect friction send her over the edge just yet.

Sam watched her reaction hungrily; his focus intense at the light pull of her hand in his hair, how her pupils were blown and she was breathing just as heavily, completely at his mercy.

"Play with your nipples," he breathed, moving his hand slightly beneath her to run his thumb against her perennium.

His words sent a thrill up her spine, her nipples puckering as if on cue. She took her hand from the wall, rolling the nipple in her palm before pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. She gave a high gasp as her pinch and his thrust happened in tandem, her hand sliding under her breast to bring the nipple to her lips. Throughout, she kept her eyes on Sam's, her expression a mixture of excitement, need, and embarrassment. Certainly she'd played with herself in front of him before, but it had never been an order.

"That's it," he said, his voice deep and rumbling, turning his head to kiss her calf for the fear of hurting her by trying to press in for a kiss. "That's my girl, yeah." The sight of her pretty pink tongue flicking out over the hardened tip pulled a delicious clench in his gut and a low moan from him.

The noises he made, and the way he looked at her, brought whimpers to her lips, but she wouldn't let herself give in. Not when he hadn't told her to. Instead, she pulled her hand from his hair to cup under her other breast, her teeth and tongue alternating attention to the bud while her fingers pinched and pulled at her other nipple.

When she brought in the second hand, Sam's pace jumped significantly, the hand to the right of her head clenching into a fist as the creeping sensation of oncoming orgasm started inching through his nerves. A small part of him marveled at where this newfound wordiness came from, but once he'd started talking he found himself unable to stop.

"You wanna come with me, don't you?" he asked in a low voice, the sound made loud by the smallness of the shower and the echoy interior.

A quiver ran through her, her back digging harder into the wall as she pulled her mouth from her breast, her hands still working. "Yes," she groaned. Her words only made the tightness more constricting, and he craned his neck forward enough to kiss her lower lip, moving both of his hands under her and lifting her up just an inch so that he could find the sweet spot he knew would drive her over along with him. She hissed in a breath at the move; it came out in a cry as he penetrated the very center of her. The sensation rocked through her as he thrust again and the whole world spun, her hands trying to grip to the wall as she rode the waves of the orgasm. The moment she clenched tight around him he gasped hoarsely, slowing his thrusts to time with each wave of hers before he violently joined her, each shot pulling a choked little noise from him as his eyes screwed shut. Ruby shuddered as she came down, still pulsing and rocking with Sam's thrusts. She felt him slow, tensing to milk the last of him as she reached out a shaking hand, cupping his cheek.

"You're gonna kill me," he mumbled, easing out of her and slowly helping her return to her own feet. His whole body was tired, something that was both good and bad.

She gripped his shoulders as her shaking feet touched the floor, erupting in pins and needles as the blood flow returned. But she smiled at him. "Not today," she said, shifting onto her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Soon enough," he answered, leaning down into her and resting his left temple against her right one. "So the wilderness turns you on, huh?"

She gave a quiet chuckle. "Watching the muscles ripple through your back as you chopped wood certainly didn't hurt," she teased.

"That's going to be difficult to recreate later," he replied, amused. "Trade places; it's too hot."

With a laugh, she turned with him in the tight space until the shower stream was hitting across her shoulders. "So is it my turn to fuck  _you_  against the wall?"

The words were hardly out of her mouth before he erupted into laughter, the sound echoing and doubling over in volume. "Wow. I'd like to see you try, short stuff."

She smirked, her fingernails gliding lightly across his chest. "You know I could take you."

" _Technically_  yes," Sam replied, fighting the urge to laugh again. "But this is a small shower."

Glancing at the walls, she said thoughtfully, "I could make it work. But not now." And she leaned back, closing her eyes as the hot water ran down her face.

Sam smiled slightly, reaching to the little caddy around the showerhead for the soap and the shampoo. He washed her first, using it as an excuse both to feel her up and use her as something of a loofa. She happily let him do as he pleased, her still sensitive body tingling at his touches. It was a quiet closeness, so wholly unlike a couple minutes ago but just as nice.

After doing both their hair and rinsing, he turned off the shower, the room suddenly dead quiet. "Everybody out."

* * *

Her boredom made it difficult to concentrate on mapping up the omens, and even moreso when he tried to clean the guns. At one point he all but shooed her out of the cabin, making her go down to the nearby town in order to pick up groceries and a newspaper. He felt slightly cruel, knowing her carsickness would make the menial task stretch onward, but at least it gave him enough time to figure out a trail.

"Hope that was long enough for you," Ruby said as she came in, closing the door behind her. "Tried to stay longer, but more nothing was happening in town than here."

She plopped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter then walked over to him, holding out a magazine. "Fourth abandoned car in southern New Jersey this month. Inquirer says it's a new Bermuda triangle, but I'm thinking they aren't the best source."

Sam took the magazine with a slightly guilty smile, which faded quickly. "Bermuda triangle took everything, not just people," he said absently, flipping through the pages to the article and scanning through it. A frown worked its way between his brows.

"Not just southern Jersey. This was just outside the Pine Barrens."

When he didn't say more, she said, "Sorry to ruin the dramatic pronouncement, but that's significant because...?"

"This isn't anything worth note," he added. "I gotta say, the Inquirer is losing some of its street cred; I'm surprised they didn't open the story talking about the Jersey Devil. It's basically the east coast's version of Big Foot. If it were actually in a real newspaper, maybe." As an afterthought he turned his eyes back to the computer, bringing up a local newspaper's webpage after a quick bit of googling. The Current of Galloway Township came up at the top of the list, and he clicked it.

She slid onto the arm of his chair, looking over his shoulder. The story wasn't hard to find: front page. "Looks like they weren't making up one part of it at least."

'QUIET COMMUNITY OF LEEDS POINT ONCE AGAIN VICTIM TO THE DEVIL'S WORK' the headline said. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes a little, but kept reading. "Missing persons I get. Flaunting a local legend, I get. Blaming a missing person on a local legend is just... I mean, it's a hoax. Every respectable hunter knows that." But he continued to read down the article, his skepticism cut when they mentioned finding the remains of a body. Supposedly left in shreds; the first of the 10 missing people actually found.

"Okay, maybe not."

 _Puppy's got a scent_. She smiled slightly. "I take it we're headed to Jersey then?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, frowning a little. This would be the second non-demon hunt he'd had. "I just..." he started, then bit his lip and frowned a bit more. "Yeah. Guess so."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What? Evil's afoot so you swoop in, right?"

 _I'm just wondering where all the hooplah of 'Let's kill Lilith' went,_  he thought in answer, though he didn't dare say it aloud. He really didn't want another argument about his so-called obsession. "After this it's back to tracking Lilith. This is the second sidetrack we've had," he said, turning to look at her with a serious expression.

Her expression hardened slightly. "You haven't stopped having headaches," she said.

"And I won't if I stop practicing," he reminded her, keeping as neutral as possible.

He was right. And the idea of taking down demons shouldn't be a bad one.  _Just don't want him near Lilith yet. He's not ready. That's it._  "Okay," she said simply. "Just as long as we don't push so hard she takes notice."

"Work up the chain of the command, maybe," he replied, closing up the laptop after putting it on hibernate. "Guess we better pack, then."

She didn't answer, getting up and going for the little bedroom. There wasn't much to pack. They could be out of there within a half hour. Her response surprised him, but not enough to do as he said.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, after he'd cooked what could be salvaged and shoved everything else in a bag, and Ruby had taken another dose of the anti-nausea medicine, the two of them were back on the road again. She was oddly silent, which was beginning to bother him. They'd had almost a week of down-time, and he felt good; out of his funk and ready to get back on track again. He remained passive however, focusing on keeping her from getting ill again as they made their way out of Pennsylvania. Whether it was the drugs or the driving, she wasn't feeling at all sick. She almost would have preferred to be; it would have been a distraction at least. Instead, she only felt emotions crawling under her skin, unable to even put them to words. All she knew was she didn't want Sam any nearer Lilith or any demons. Which was stupid; they'd worked so hard, and if he didn't practice, they'd be back at square one. She should be glad he was refocusing, especially since he didn't sound like he was doing it as a vendetta.

The moment they got onto I-81 E, Sam brought the speed back up, glancing over at her for a minute before looking forward again and finally caving a little. "You haven't said a word in two hours," he commented.

She shrugged. "Haven't had anything to say." Then, because it was a lame excuse, she added, "Just trying not to get sick."

Sam arched a brow as he looked at her again. He would've left it at her first answer, but the addendum made him immediately doubtful. "Right."

She didn't respond, just watching the road. She had a right to some sullen silence; he'd done it enough, after all. Sam remained quiet for three exits before speaking up again.

"If something's bothering you, just say it," he said at last, turning the iPod off. "I know I'm a pain in the ass, but that's predictable at least."

She shook her head, wishing he'd kept the music on at least. "It's got nothing to do with you." Okay, that wasn't entirely true. But the problem wasn't so much what he wanted to do as how she felt about it.

"Then what?" he shot back. A thought surfaced in his head, and his first thought was that he shouldn't go there; he'd rather deal with Ruby being pissed and quiet at him than pissed and shouting at him. Or worse. But then, if she wasn't going to talk - "PMS'ing?"

Her jaw tightened but other than that, she ignored him. Her non-answer almost made him want to panic.

"You're  _not_ , right? Please tell me you're not."

That got a look. "I would have mentioned it before now," she said dryly.

Her words, while sarcastic, gave him at least some relief. Giving up, he turned the iPod back on again, finding the playlist she preferred and queuing it up before going silent again. She scowled out the window, wondering why he'd bothered speaking at all. Part of her did want to voice what was going on in her head, but what would be the point? He'd only point out the very logical and sensible counterarguments to her thoughts, and she didn't need to hear those. She knew them already. It just wasn't helping to get them out of her head.

Exit after exit flew by, with no words being passed between them, and Sam's expression only soured with time. He hated her sudden quiet, both severely and inexplicably. On the next exit he pulled off, needing a piss and preferring not to do it on the side of the road. There was cola in the back still, which he planned on grabbing before starting up the car again. She didn't say anything as they pulled into the gas station, watching him out of the corner of her eye and waiting until he'd disappeared through the door on the side of the building.

Then she shut her eyes tight and yelled. "I don't want you going after Lilith! I don't want you to learn more! I want things to stay like they are, and I'm sick of being a tool or being useless or- I don't even know what I am anymore! And I can't fucking tell you because you could stop doing what you need to do!"

She took a couple deep breaths before opening her eyes. A man smoking in front of the building was staring at her. She glared and he promptly turned around as she flopped back against the seat. There. She'd said it. Now could she think of something to say to Sam so he'd stop pouting?

After about twenty minutes Sam returned, looking no less for wear as he grabbed a cola from the backseat, twisted the cap, and reignited the engine once more. The car felt, for some reason, stuffier than when he left, and instinctively he cracked the windows as he pulled back onto the highway again. The fresh air, though warm, was nice. After a couple miles, she reached over, settling her hand on his thigh, smiling slightly at him. "So, how're we gonna go at this?"

Her sudden 180 left Sam blinking at her, a little confused. It took him a moment to realize she'd asked a question. "Well um, we'll have to check the body. See what kind of damages it obtained. Then it's off to comb the one-point-one million square acres of crappy woods." He scratched his neck with his hand before awkwardly covering hers on his thigh, then threading their fingers together. "Or at least the area surrounding the highway strip."

"I vote the highway," she said, glad for the contact. "At least to start with."

"It'll be another hour," he said apologetically, looking over at her.

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Maybe it was something I ate?"

 _I wish you wouldn't lie to me,_  he thought, frowning some and giving a nod and a quiet "yeah" in response.

* * *

The suit still felt awkward, but Ruby tried not to let it show as the coroner pulled the body from the freezer.

"Normally, I would just put this off to coyotes pickin' the bones," the coroner explained as Sam put on a set of sterilized gloves. "But these were fresh wounds, and not like a canine's. There's lacerations here and here," each word he pointed, "and a compound fracture in the skull, as well as a dislocated shoulder. And these were  _after_  the body was dragged through the woods."

Sam took a prod in his hand and started examining the hands and arms, frown lines creasing his brow.

"And there's something else," the coroner added, looking over at Ruby.

She looked at him, kind of glad for an excuse to look away from the body. Sure, she'd seen worse, but it wasn't exactly being reminded why demons called humans meat sacks. "Something worse than that?"

"Not worse as much as odd; she had sulfur dust in her lungs."

Ruby's expression froze for a moment before she frowned, as if perplexed. She looked at the body. "Very odd."

Sam let the prod drop, looking severe. "Thank you, Doctor Sullivan," he said. "Me and my associate need a minute, if you don't mind."

The doctor nodded, heading back towards the office, probably to finish up the paperwork they'd interrupted. As he left, Ruby let out a long breath, looking at the body with new eyes. "Looks like you got your way," she said.

"Sorry," he said, his tone genuine. "Never actually dealt with an autopsied host before, from what I remember."

"To be fair, neither have I." A demon. Wonderful. She paced the length of the body, imagining how each bruise and tear got there. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't mean it would be any easier to track down, unless it was wandering around town for her to spot. "Whoever it is, it doesn't play nice."

"D'you think they did this before they jumped in, or while they were still wearing her?"

She could guess, but he didn't think he'd like it. "Hard to say. Would depend on the demon. It would hurt it, though, if it did all that while inside her." She shrugged. "Coroner said some of the wounds were after death, though."

"Unless they ignored the pain," he replied looking up at her again.

"Absolutely," she said, keeping her eyes on the body. "Like I said, depends on the demon."  _Some would like it, especially if she'd been alive. They'd feel her feeling it; they'd hear her screaming._

"The body was dragged. It wanted the body to be found," Sam said, showing her the back of her arms, neck, and shoulder. "That means it's either saving those bodies and just going back and forth while killing them, or something else."

She shook her head. "The Jersey Devil business can't be a coincidence. Demons don't just accidentally get mistaken for a devil," she said, her mouth giving a wry twist. "It's doing this on purpose."

"Obviously you've never been to Jersey," Sam said with a smirk. "C'mon, I think we've seen enough."

She nodded, reaching to pull the sheet back over the woman before turning to him.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about  _The Blair Witch Project_ the whole time.

Sam wasn't phased by horror films. For chrissakes, his whole life was a horror film from start to finish. To top it off, the entire movie was totally crap. It was obvious most of it was faked, though from what he read about the behind-the-scenes, the actors were put in extreme conditions and most of the dialogue had been improvised. That was the part he could get, the part he understood. But at the very end, when they'd found the house in the middle of the woods, decaying and falling in on itself with the blood on the walls and the man supposedly forced to stand in the corner while the girl was murdered... that had felt real. The entire movie was crap up until those last five minutes. Dean had teased him mercilessly about it, but then hadn't disagreed to leaving the light on that night.

It was dark in the woods when they found the decaying house, firelight flickering from somewhere inside it, and the quiet weeping of a woman. Sam felt, truly and genuinely, a little scared. Ruby saw his back tense as he stopped, still on the shadows' edge around the house. If this wasn't the place, then someone had a lot of explaining to do. She touched his shoulder, her voice low. "Stay here. I'll check."

"Together or not at all, remember?" he said in a hushed voice, his hand reaching for his gun. "I'll cover you."

She wanted to argue, but now wasn't the time. Quietly but quickly they made their way to the side of the house, Ruby peering slowly 'round the first window. The room was dark, but if there'd been a demon in it, she'd know. Finding it empty, she led the way around the perimeter, peering into each window, not wanting to go in without some idea of the layout and the occupants. The first floor was empty, but there was a fire in the fireplace, hence the reason for the firelight. But the weeping continued on regardless. Sam felt more and more sick by the second.

"There's a cellar," he said quietly.

 _Great_. She knew waiting for the demon to come back - or come out - was out of the question when all evidence pointed to a damsel in distress. She led the way to the back doorway, unsheathing the knife before she led the way through. The floorboards creaked slightly underfoot and she inwardly swore, her steps slow and metered. It was a short distance at any rate, and fearing the wood was rotting Sam kept tightly to the wall, thankful for the flashlight. The woman's sobbing became louder, then stopped altogether, though he could hear her breathing. Either something was with them besides her, or she was trying to pretend she was gone. Sam brought the flashlight up, turning it in the space until he found her, bound at her legs and feet. The smell was horrible, and further investigation brought up two other bodies, both not moving.

"Please. Please help me," the woman whimpered. "She won't stop."

Though she spotted nothing else in the cellar, Ruby's heart was at a running pace. "It's clear," she breathed to Sam, stepping aside to let him by. She'd guard the stairs.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Sam said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, digging out his pocket knife and going to where she was bound. Luckily it was just nylon rope, but her captor had made it a slip knot which had tightened every time she'd struggled, which apparently was a lot; blood soaked through the material. "Just stay still for a moment, okay? When did she leave?"

"I don't know," the woman said, her voice hitching. "B-before sunset. It was light out."

Ruby tensed, going up a few steps. She didn't know what would be worse, being trapped down here or being caught out in the open. It felt like an eternity, but Sam finally cut the last of her binds.

"Can you stand? We need to get out of here quickly."

The woman used Sam as an anchor, pulling herself up and leaning into him on shaky legs. The three of them took the stairs as quickly as they could, though the fourth from the top busted under the additional weight. Sam managed to grab the railing just in time, lifting the woman to the next step and hopping very carefully over the hole with the hopes that the demon bitch would fall through it when she came back. The flashlight beam jostled with their steps, casting light wide, but they managed to get completely out of the cellar. Adrenaline helped the other woman quickly keep to their pace. Once in the open, Ruby helped the woman on her other side, though her eyes kept scanning the woods. She waited until they were a decent distance from the house before speaking.

"She's going to get more victims," she said, glancing over at Sam.

"She got me on the road," the woman said immediately. "She'd said her car was broken down and she needed a ride into town to get gas, and then she... god, she-"

Even in the dark, Sam's face twisted with worry. "It's okay now. Don't you worry, we'll find her."

"But it's not just her. God, it's like there's six of 'em, in the woods, taking turns with us or something. The girl who got me and Liz was blond, but- but-" she started getting hysterical, each word in-between a sucking, shallow breath.

Ruby felt her stomach drop.  _Doesn't mean there's more than one_ , she tried to reassure herself, though right now, it really wasn't working. "Don't panic," she said firmly, giving the woman's arm a tug. "We're almost there." Which was a lie but a comforting one. It was another fifteen minutes before they were out of the woods, the Impala a welcomed sight covered with a tarp weighed down with rocks with wards drawn on them in chalk. Sam connected eyes with Ruby long enough to pull them off and pull back the tarp, his hands shaking as he unlocked the doors.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said, his tone rushed.

Ruby led the woman to the backdoor, shoving her in a little less than politely but she didn't seem to mind so much, slamming the door behind her. Sprinting around the Impala, Ruby's eyes scanned the woods as she got to the passenger side.

The moment Ruby was in the car Sam gunned it, speeding down the road as fast as he could to get to town. They would need to get her into the ER.

"How long had you been down there? How many days?" Sam asked, hating having to do so, but knowing they didn't have long to talk.

"Four," the woman rasped. "Four days. Three other people were there when I arrived. The blond killed all of them, and she left me 'n Liz and she... she..." the woman sobbed. "I remember looking at Liz, and then she was just dead. My hands were bloody and she was dead."

Ruby glanced at Sam. Check 'yes' in the sadistic box. "It's okay," she said, turning in her seat. "You didn't do anything. She wants you to think you did, but you didn't."

Sam recognized the lie, and though he didn't approve, he knew why she said it and stayed quiet. There was a potential for more than one demon, or just that it was skipping in bodies once it'd killed them to its fill. Was it possible that the only reason this woman was still alive was because she was the next intended meatsuit, or was it making friends-of kill each other for the sheer twistedness of it? All the cars, from what the police report had said, had gone out in about the same spot; between mile marker's 45 and 50. The decaying house was obviously home base. All they had to do was get back there in time to keep it from killing the next strain of victims; Sam would take great pleasure in sending it back to the pit.

While it felt longer, they were soon at the hospital. The woman had quieted, though her breathing sped up when they helped her out of the car. Ruby gave her hand a squeeze, not sure how else to help. The waiting room had about a half dozen people in there and Sam went for the front desk while Ruby set the woman in a chair. He was gone long enough to grab the clipboard before returning it, and spoke in soft, even tones as he asked the questions on the sheet. When it was done he stood and returned it, sitting down next to Ruby and speaking directly into her ear.

"When they come and get her, we bolt. If we leave now she might panic," he murmured. "Okay by you?"

She pursed her lips uncertainly. "What if it gets back to the house before we do?" she said quietly. "It'll know something's up."

"Too late to worry about that," he replied, giving a wary half-smile.

She let out a breath but settled back in her seat to wait. It wasn't long. When they called out her name Sam helped her stand, the orderly quickly bringing a wheelchair over to her to help her settle in it. She held a questioning look but Sam bit his lip and smiled, neither confirming or denying that they'd be there when she got back. As soon as she was out of sight, Ruby touched Sam's arm and headed back to the Impala, her steps quick.  _We should have set a trap. Something; anything._

"We need to split up," Sam said, already heading back the way they'd came. "It doesn't know it was us there. All we gotta do is play it cool, but if we go into this at the same moment, it'll know."

She glanced at him, a little surprised, but not about to argue. It was the smart thing to do. "So what's the plan? Come in from different sides, see if we can surprise it?"

"You go to the house and wait. I'll be bait," he said clearly, eyes still on the road and slowing down a bit so as not to get there too fast. He would need to let her out and give her enough time to get there first. The road into the township was not as busy; no doubt he'd be the first car it would see.

The words felt like ice down her back. "No, Sam," she snapped.

"It's the best way to trap it," Sam said quickly, pulling off to the side of the road. Obviously this was going to take a minute, and driving only brought them there quicker. "If you've got a better a idea, I'd love to hear it."

"Wait for it at the house, both of us," she said, the anger rising in her voice. If she had so much as thought of using herself as bait - well, beyond the fact that hexbag or no, it would know what she was - he would have been pissed. "We don't know what this thing has planned, what it would do to you before you even got to the house, and if it knew who you were -"

"And risk that happening to a civilian?" he countered, cutting her off. "Trust me, if there was something better, I'd do it. I'm not trying to be a martyr here."

"The fuck you aren't!" she snapped. "I'm not going to go sit in a house while you go up against something we don't even know if you can handle! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I think I can handle one demon," Sam said, his tone darkening after feeling a prick to his pride at her words.

"Yeah, because this really looks like it's your average, run-of-the-mill demon," she said, giving him a look. "You're going in blind. Better to risk a civilian than get yourself killed for leaping first."

Sam clenched the steering wheel to keep from punching it, his jaw tightening angrily. "Then give me the knife."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you lure it into your car and then stab it? That's the plan now?"

"I'm not risking another civilian when it's killed however many it already has, and there's no arguing with you, so what the hell else am I supposed to do?" he snapped, looking over at her angrily.

She scowled, looking out at the road. "If you play bait, what's your plan? Take it down right there or play victim until it takes you to the house?"

"I don't know how many times I've said it," he said, frustrated. "You think I just like hearing myself say it?"

She rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. "I just... I want to know you've thought this out," she said, her voice giving in a little.

"Trust me," Sam replied. One of his hand found hers, turning it over until they were palm-to-palm and holding it tightly. "Bait until the house, and then we take her out together. Unless something goes wrong, in which case I handle it. Because I can. I  _can_  handle it."

She gave his hand a squeeze, glancing his way. "I know," she said quietly, taking a breath. "Okay. But don't take long."

The little give she gave relieved him, and he quickly leaned in to kiss her soundly on the mouth. "I hate this just as much as you," he said against her lips, kissing her a second time and hoping she believed him.

She kissed him back, nodding in answer. It wasn't true, though; no one could hate this as much as she did. When they broke the kiss he pulled back onto the road again, a little faster than before to make up for lost time. Her eyes went to the road, mile marker 35 going by. "I should get out soon."

His thoughts immediately went to his statement about the knife, and he chewed his lips a little. Leaving her unarmed made him nervous, but making the comment was bound to start another argument, so he simply nodded. When 40 was within distance he slowed to a stop, not bothering to pull onto the shoulder. She leaned over, her hand sliding behind his neck to pull him into a fierce kiss, trying to tell him to be careful, that she would expect him, that it wasn't good-bye. Then she slowly pulled back, opening the car door and stepping out. She held the knife to him handle first. "Don't lose it."

Now presented with the blade, his stomach gave a horrible lurch. He had a terrible feeling about it, but he took it anyway and gave a small nod. "If I don't find it in an hour, I'll come to you," he said seriously.

She nodded. "See you soon." And she headed into the woods, not looking back. Sam watched her until she was out of sight before switching gears and depressing the pedal again, flipping on the highbeams. Sam drove on as the mile markers changed over, the car silent and painfully empty without Ruby in it, his eyes carefully combing the sides of the road. When he hit mile marker 65 he finally saw something. The figure of a woman was walking on the opposite side of the road, towards town. Still, she put her thumb out as he neared. Sam took a steadying breath, flipping on the iPod to help hide that he'd been deliberately looking for her as he came to a stop. Glancing both ways, she quickly crossed the street, leaning down to look in his driver's window. She had a nice smile and short wavy hair in a bob around her face.

"Hey there," she said, her voice apologetic. "I ran out of gas a few miles back. I know you're not going that way, but could you take me back to town?"

"Yeah sure, no problem," Sam replied, putting on a smile and reaching over to flip up the door's lock. He watched as she slid in, noting the body. The girl had to be in her early twenties, with bright red highlights on top of black hair. The only thought Sam had was to wonder if this poor girl was still alive beneath the demon's clutches.

She smiled at him as he turned the car around. "I really appreciate this. It's creepy out here so late."

"You're by yourself out here?" he asked, surprised at the light-heartedness in his own voice.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes darting to the road. "My family's expecting me home, soon, though. Was on my way."

"Y'know, it's not safe hitchhiking nowadays," he said. "All kinds of weirdos pick up girls like you."

She looked at him, but before she could say anything, the car puttered out. She looked around, jumpy. "Okay, what the fuck are you doing?"

Despite her tone, Sam knew exactly what was happening; through the window he could see the 47 mile marker, inches away from where the car had come to stop, and the gas gauge was far from empty. What was she going to do to get him to react? He'd promised Ruby he wouldn't blow cover; that he'd wait until she was nearby. He tried the ignition, turning the key. The alternator didn't even click.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied, hoping that the demon didn't genuinely fuck up the car. He tried to put some of that tone into his voice. "Fucking piece of shit car; I  _just_  had a tune-up last  _week_."

The woman shifted in her seat, glancing back through the rear windshield. Then, in a blink, her hand shot out, closing around Sam's neck like a vise. He'd expected something, but  _that_  came off as a surprise, and his first reaction was to attempt to pry her fingers off before he remembered the knife. His other hand went for it immediately, grabbing it up and taking a swipe at her arm. The woman gave a stark scream, lurching back in surprise. But her other hand swung up, an invisible force slamming Sam into the door. Sam felt all the air pushed out of his lungs, suffocating him more than even the hand at his throat had. And he'd pulled the knife. If he lost conscious now, she'd grab for it and make off with it. Hoping that she wouldn't notice with the effort of holding him still he let it drop into the crack between the door and the seat. The demon's face eased into a smile as she realized the situation was back in hand. She looked down at her arm, a thin line of blood dripping from the small slice he'd managed to get in.

"I knew something wasn't right with you," she said. "All the others trusted me, but you had a little edge on that trust."

She brought her arm up, licking up the spilled blood in one long movement before closing her lips over the cut, giving it a heavy suck with every appearance of enjoyment. Scooting closer to him, she leaned in, nipping his jaw before taking a deep sniff. "You even smell different. I think I'll enjoy you."

He felt some of the pressure move off his chest and inhaled so sharply pain exploded everywhere, then gasped as the air rushed out of him again. She was asphyxiating him. But she hadn't noticed the knife, which he was grateful for. There was still a chance. When the lights began to go off behind his eyes again he felt the pressure release once more.

"What the hell are you?" he wheezed, already knowing the answer but knowing he needed to keep the act up.

She smiled, her face uncomfortably close to his, her eyes closing. "I'll show you." And she pressed her mouth against his, her tongue forcing his lips apart, wisps of black smoke escaping from the seem between them. Then, with a jerk, the demon's eyes snapped open and she gagged, jerking back from him, the smoke retreating into her mouth. She stared at him, the whites showing all around her irises before she threw her head back, smoke pouring out in a scream of noise and rushing out the window, into the woods. Sam gasped as the weight was gone again, though he didn't stay still for long. His hand reached blindly into the crack between the door and seat, grabbing the knife and forcing the door open with his shoulder. He barely managed to shut it, already running full-tilt into the woods.

* * *

It was surprisingly cool in the cellar, though Ruby was pretty sure her goosebumps didn't have much to do with the goosebumps on her arms. Waiting for Sam to come back as another demon's victim, on the other hand, probably had a little to do with it. The two stinking corpses sharing the room with her also weren't helping. She huddled beside the stairs, out of sight of the door. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by surprise, especially without the knife. She felt practically naked without it.

She heard the wind pick up outside, screaming through the trees, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was taking too long. He'd said an hour, but that might as well be days. If the demon had him, if she'd left him alone to be- It suddenly struck her that there was no ebb and flow to the wind. It was just building, louder and louder, sounding just like-

"Fuck."

A column of smoke exploded through the cellar door, down the stairs, going for the corner where the girl had been tied up. Ruby didn't wait to find out what the demon would do finding it empty, vaulting herself onto the stairs, half crawling, half running through the door as a masculine voice cried out in surprise behind her. She darted to the left, bolting for the woods, but it wasn't fast enough. She felt an energy seize her, flinging her into the house's wall. Well, her legs hit the wall; the rest of her hit a window, shattering it and flipping her into the dilapidated living room. Parts of her body she hadn't given much thought to in a while screamed in pain, but she rolled to her feet, limping through a doorway and leaning against the wall around it, trying to give herself time to think.

"Well this sucks. I kinda liked that girl," the voice said, half outside and then suddenly inside, though not directly in front of her. "She had a nice rack. I could've used her for a few weeks before getting tired of  _her._  Come _ouuuuuuut_ , pretty girl. I know you're here; I can  _smell_  you."

Ruby's heart beat double time but she shifted around the doorway, testing her legs. Bruised, yes, but they'd hold. She lifted her fists, watching for shadows. From the sound of his voice, he should be coming this way. If she could get him by surprise, enough solid hits, she might be able to get out of there unscathed. Well, not as scathed as she could be.

"Was your boyfriend a hunter?" the voice went on. "He had protection on himself. Too bad it couldn't protect him from bleeding to death. Did he know what you were, or were you using him to further your own agenda? I guess I should've asked him when I had the chance."

 _Demons lie, demons fucking **lie**_ , she thought, gritting her teeth, but her eyes still stung and her chest felt like she'd slammed that into the window instead. Still, she stayed where she was.

"Oh, but he was pretty," the voice continued on, sounding closer now. "I can see why you wouldn't have let him know. And what a perfect mouth he had. Salty-sweet and  _perfect_. I'd never worked in so small a space before; I could feel every breath and scream when he struggled." The voice stopped suddenly, but the sound of breathing was overly loud, signaling his closeness.

Every word was like the twist of a knife to her gut, to the very center of her, and the tears finally overflowed, running down her cheeks. Her jaw was gritted so tight it felt like it would break and her fists shook with a mix of despair and rage.  _DEMONS LIE!_  And she would make this one pay for it.

"So why don't you come out from there, hmm?" it said at last. "Or better yet, leave altogether? Two demons in one town is one too many, I think. I've got a nice-"

But the words were cut off, the sound and sensation of thundering footsteps so loud that it felt like the whole house was shaking, followed by a crash as something broke. Eyes wide, Ruby peered cautiously around the door frame, half expecting a third demon to have thrown itself into the mix. What she saw, getting up from the wreckage of what looked like a corpse and a former table, was Sam. She ran for him, the pain in her leg inconsequential as she flung her arms around his neck, her kiss fierce and desperate, as though she never wanted to let go. For a moment Sam indulged her, hands grabbing either side of her face before he pulled back, panting.

"Time and place," he exhaled, though he was unable to keep from kissing her one last time. "Did it hurt you?"

She couldn't speak, trying to hold back the relieved sob building in her chest, but she shook her head, her hands going from his neck to his jaw to his hair, reassuring herself he was really there.

"The body's already dead," Sam said, one arm shifting around her waist to hold her up; she was trembling. "I can stab it. It doesn't matter. Tell me what you want me to do."

Her breathing evening out, she looked down at the body. Yes, definitely dead. She looked back at Sam.  _He can handle it_. "We should see if it knows anything," she said. "Seems the loner type, but no harm in squeezing it for information before you send it back."  _Besides, it should suffer. The knife is too easy._

Sam gave a single nod, going to the fireplace to grab a charred piece of wood. He knew better than to attempt to stand on a chair, drawing the symbols on the ground instead before dragging the corpse into the center of it. Sam noticed then that Ruby was favoring one leg to the other, going to retrieve a chair for her and gently coaxing her into it. She felt a little ridiculous - it wasn't  _that_  bad - but Sam wanted her to sit. Right now, he could ask her to jump the moon and she would at least try. By the time Sam finally turned back toward the corpse, it was awake and sneering at them, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the trap.

"Isn't that just sweet. It's like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in a way," the demon drawled, chuckling.

Ruby glared, feeling even more foolish but sitting up straight. "If you like that, then you'll really enjoy the finale," she said dryly. "Better hope you haven't done anything to piss off anyone downstairs."

"Who are you affiliated with?" Sam said, cutting them both off. The corpse-demon blinked at him, and then laughed, loud and hearty.

"And why the hell would I tell you that?"

"Because there's an easy and a hard way to do this, and right now, things aren't in your favor," Ruby snapped. Sam was usually the one who interrogated. He was good at it. But right now, so much anger and hate boiled in her stomach, she couldn't help spitting out words.

The demon only laughed in response, hardly threatened, and Sam bit back the urge to look over at Ruby. It wouldn't do good to argue in front of the thing while they were trying to get information. In fact, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the metal flask he kept close to his chest, as a precaution. Holy water never hurt a host, and it was helpful during interrogation processes. Not that it mattered in this case. The demon continued chortling to itself even as Sam unscrewed the cap, giving it a wide sweep at the demon. It recoiled and cried out in protest, plumes of smoke rising off its body.

" _Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem! Futue te ipsum!_ " it shouted, spitting at the floor and nearly catching on Sam's foot. It was a disgusting mix of blood and body fluids, and Sam sneered back, flipping another stream of holy water at it. It let out another howl, thrashing against the edges of the circle, but as the burning eased, it started laughing, looking over at Ruby.

"Your guard dog's got a mean bite," it said, its grin almost feral. "But hold him back or he won't stay so pretty. You've made your point; town's yours."

"Trust me," Sam said, his grin malicious as well. "My bite isn't half of your worries. Who-" another swipe. "-are you affiliated with?"

It was a moment before it replied, still twitching on the floor as it tried to recover, though there was a wet laugh to its words. "Anamalech," it replied finally. "Good luck finding him." After a while, the demon sat up slowly, every vertebrae sliding into place, rotating his shoulders as if they were sore. "A meatsack calling shots over a demon. What's the world coming to?" it said with a sneer. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Wish you were a meatsack, too?"

Sam didn't have to see Ruby's face to know what her reaction was, and instinctively he grabbed for the knife before he stopped himself. They could get more information. They weren't done yet.

"Are you just passing through, or something else?" he asked, keeping his tone authoritative, making a gesture with the holy water again as if to swing it. The demon flinched, but didn't try to move. In fact, it chuckled again.

"What's the matter? Can't exorcise me while she's in the room? Aww, how  _thoughtful_  of you, mister hunter! She must be a pretty good fuck."

"Shut up and answer the question," Ruby said through gritted teeth, her head swimming. Every word out of the demon's mouth was calculated to hit the hardest, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop it from affecting her. It looked between them, like it knew it had hit a sensitive area, and it was reveling in it.

"Answer my questions, sweetheart, and I'll answer yours," it said, its grin widening.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell," Sam said with bitter sarcasm, carefully leashing his his anger. He needed to lean on a harder edge, but with Ruby in the room it was harder to do. He didn't want to hurt her.  _Together or not at all, Sam,_  he told himself. It was too bad he didn't have some salt to throw into its face; wounds hurt as a  _human_ with salt in them. "I'm getting a bit tired of waiting. You've got ten seconds to answer-"

"Or  _what?_ " it snapped, mockingly. "More holy water? You ask your bitch here to step out of the room? Bring it."

Fuck her leg. Ruby was on her feet in next to Sam in a flash, pulling it out of his belt and holding it up so the demon could see it fully. "Or maybe I'll slit your throat with this, and then we'll see how long you laugh."

For the first time, real fear flashed in the demon's eyes, but he quickly rallied a grin, his eyes going to Sam. "Ah, I'd heard whispers about you two. Azazel's bastard and his little whore. Should have known you'd be the only hunter willing to look into the Jersey Devil reports."

"If you weren't so messy, it wouldn't have been a problem," Sam said, his tone clipped. "Answer the question."

The demon leaned back on his hands, smiling. "Just passing through. On my way to Georgia."

"Hilarious," Sam snarked back. He looked back briefly at Ruby, frowning. It'd be cockier if it had information.

Ruby met his gaze, giving a nod. They weren't getting anywhere, and weren't likely to. She twisted the knife around in her hand, holding the handle out for Sam.

"Doesn't matter how long you stay in that body, you won't be human," the demon said, getting to his feet. It saw the way the wind was blowing alright. "You'll think like them, get weak like them, but you'll still be a demon whoring herself for a lie."

"Nah, I got it," Sam said under his breath, hand outstretched in a choking gesture. The demon's hands immediately went to its throat, gagging as a furl of black smoke spewed from his mouth.

 _No._  It wasn't enough. Sending him back wasn't enough. With two steps and a flip of the knife, she was in the circle, stabbing up to the hilt through the demon's throat. The flash was bright, all the loosed smoke erupting with electricity, and then the corpse fell to the floor.

Sam lost his concentration immediately, blinking in surprise at her. A hundred thoughts sifted up to the surface, barely kept in check from being spoken. Instead he knelt to the ground, scratching a line through the trap. Ruby didn't move for a while, her hands shaking from anger and adrenaline. Then she sheathed the knife, turning around to face him as she walked out of the broken circle.

"So where's the girl?" she said, her face carefully expressionless.

"Still in the car, I think," Sam replied, frowning. He hadn't thought to check if she was even still alive, though he doubted it.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She headed for the door, adrenaline making it much easier to walk on her leg.

"We should come back to torch the house," Sam replied, following after her.

"Won't that draw even more attention?"

"Nah," Sam replied, shaking his head. "Pine barrens thrive from fires anyway. We'll tip 'em off on our way out of here."

"Alright," she said shortly, speeding up as she went quiet.

They got back to the car without another word, the punk-girl still in the front seat of the Impala, which was alive and running, high-beams sending cones of light down the highway. Sam was silently thankful that it was neither stolen nor dead. The girl's body, however, was.

"Burn her with the rest of them?" she asked, looking over at him.

"That's the plan," Sam replied, his voice lacking all remorse. He just wanted to be done with all of this.

Bending over, Ruby slid the body over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "I'll take her, you bring the torch."

Sam frowned when he watched her pick up the body, no longer showing any pain. He knew immediately that her body would be broken in the morning, that they'd have to do whatever they could to ice her up and hope that there had been no internal bleeding. He grabbed the gas can and a bag of salt from the trunk, along with the left-over firelogs from the cabin they'd been in what already felt like ages ago. By the time they got out to the house, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon, sending red-orange light beams through the trees. Ruby headed for the living room, carefully setting the body down next to the corpse. Her muscles were beginning to shake, her legs hot and painful. She closed her eyes, trying to partition the pain off in her mind, separate it away from her, but it wasn't working. In the time that she was doing this Sam returned, coming up behind her and putting one hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" he asked, his voice colored with concern.

"Fine," she said, her eyes snapping open. "Little bruised, but I'll be okay."

"You don't have to stick around in here; the chair's rickety, but I can pull it out and you can sit."

"I'm fine," she reassured him again, patting his arm. "Don't want to sit and stiffen up anyway."

Sam's frown deepened at the wording but he pulled back, salting both the new and old corpses before going to where he'd left the gas can.

"Well either way, it's gonna start stinking like hell in here in a minute."

She nodded. "I'll be right outside." She did her best not to limp on her way out, making a pained face and glad her back was to to him. Sam turned just as her hair flipped outside the door frame, letting out a small sigh as he started swinging the open can around from the far east corner, slowly making his way toward the door. Within a few minutes the place was thoroughly drenched. He grabbed a broken piece of what was once the guardrail to the stairs, giving it a drizzle on the end before igniting it with the zippo and chucking it in through the archway. The house was soon engulfed in flames, burning hot and fast, the walls already caving as they left.

"It'll be out by the time we get to the car," she said with a low snort.

"Barbecue pit," Sam agreed, smiling despite himself. "Guess the architecture is in our favor for once."

She nodded, concentrating on her steps. Walking on flat ground would have been painful enough; the woods just made everything that much worse. After a couple minutes, she said, "Could I have your arm? Just don't want to slow us down."

"Of course," Sam said immediately, offering it to her before realizing he still needed to carry the salt bag and empty gas can. His expression shifted for just a moment before he pulled it back, going in front of her instead and grabbing her for a piggyback.

"Wait, I didn't-" She stopped, giving in and holding him around his shoulders. Though she couldn't say it exactly made her legs feel any better, it was surprisingly faster. Sam dipped long enough to grab both things in either hand, shifting her just for a moment on his back before heading back toward where they'd left the car. He couldn't wait to get Galloway Township out of the rearview window.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar was narrow and crowded, so much so Ruby felt like she was being suffocated by bodies. The steamy summer rain wasn't making things any better, forcing everyone in from the patio. Still, she didn't have much trouble worming her way to the end of the bar, leaning back against it and looking at the middle-aged man in the last seat. She was relieved that she'd been right from a distance; she didn't know this demon. At least she hadn't been lying to Sam about that.

"So how long have you been working this town?" she said, with her best attempt at sultry yet friendly. The demon worked the middle-aged man's face into a smile, taking a sip from his cocktail and moving so their knees brushed against each other.

"'bout two weeks, and enjoying every minute of it. You passing through, or looking for an alliance?"

She gave him an appreciative once over. "Passing, though I might be persuaded otherwise," she said, shifting closer, one knee sliding slightly between his. "Had a little hunter trouble a couple days back, but it wasn't much of a fight. Came looking to burn off a little steam on the body bags here, but..." Her fingertips lightly brushed his knuckles, her smile holding a very pleasant promise. "I'm open to options."

"Are you now?" he asked, smirking a little and obviously enjoying the attention. "You take out the hunter?"

"Snapped her pretty little neck. Shame it was over so quickly; sometimes I forget to slow down, draw things out," she said, wistful with a side of needy. Her other hand slid along his thigh. "She would have been fun to play with."

"I'm sure you'll recover," he replied, moving his hand to cover hers and drag it a bit more securely upward. "Where you staying?"

She cupped him, her smile unflinching. "Down the road about a mile. Unless your body came with a place...?" Her palm pressed against him. "Someplace quiet where neighbors wouldn't come to investigate any... noises they might hear."

"Did, but nowhere quiet," he replied, inching his face forward to steal a kiss.

Knowing who was watching, Ruby turned her head, the demon's mouth meeting her cheek instead. She leaned in to cover, her breath hot in his ear and her hand insistent between his legs. "Guess you'll just have to find a way to keep me quiet."

"You just tell me where to drive, gorgeous."

* * *

Ruby was glad the hotel was so close. He'd pressed her hand between his legs as soon as they'd gotten into the car, and had it been much of a drive, the whole seductress scenario might have been pressed further than she wanted to go. She dodged his lips again as they pulled into the parking lot.

"3A," she said, nodding towards it with her chin, her hand giving him one last squeeze before she went for the door. The key card slipped in and out of the insert, the light flashed green, and Ruby slinked in. Even in the complete dark, she could feel Sam on the other side of the archway, just outside of the light. The demon entered, and the door was barely closed before Sam was on him in a chokehold, bringing the chloroform-soaked handkerchief up over his mouth and nose. It struggled briefly before slumping over.

The tension instantly eased out of Ruby's body. It had gone over smoothly, almost better than she could have hoped for. Granted, it wasn't over yet, but the hard part was. "Told you it was no problem," she said, smiling slightly at Sam.

"Yeah yeah, can you get the light?" Sam replied, heaving a breath as he adjusted the dead weight in his arms. When she flipped the switch he started dragging him toward the rolled-out sheet with the devil's trap marked into it. It wasn't the preferred method, but it would be enough for now.

Grabbing the demon's legs, Ruby helped set him fully in the trap, mirroring Sam's silent, all-business attitude. Once the demon was tied to the chair she stood to the side, set for her muscles-at-the-side role in the interrogation. Sam pulled the flask from the inside of his jacket, unscrewing the cap and giving it a swift swing at the demon's body. It all but screamed awake, white smoke rising off its chest.

"The fuck-" it spat, but Sam simply splashed him again.

"Shut up, you'll wake the neighbors," Sam said, his voice even and authoritative.

Managing a snarl instead of a scream this time, the demon glared up at Sam, breathing hard. There were a couple long moments before he opened his mouth, yelling. "Help!"

"My pleasure," Sam said, extending his hand and closing his eyes in order to concentrate. The demon's yell caught in his throat, gagging as wisps of smoke played at his lips.

"There's no help coming for you! You've been a very naughty boy!"

It hadn't been something he'd expected, and Sam's concentration slipped as a laugh threatened to break loose. The smoke sucked back into the demon's mouth easily, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Where's Lilith?"

"How the fuck should I know?" the demon gasped, glaring but not yelling. "The fuck that I care."

"That right?" Sam asked, brows arched. "You're following in her wake. Don't tell me that's a coincidence."

The demon's glare turned into a grimace, wide and feral. "Nothing you can do to me is worse than what she can."

"You so sure about that?" Sam countered, his expression darkening. "I've got plenty more of this-" he gestured by raising the flask slightly in his hand, watching the demon wince a little, "-a whole lot of patience and a very short fuse. Don't make this any harder than it is."

After a long moment, the demon sat back as though relaxed, his black eyes fixed on Sam, unblinking. "You think that's pain?" he said, his smile sinister. "Just ask your little slut. Ask her what they're doing to your brother down there. They don't call it Hell because of the view."

The moment the demon brought up Dean, Sam's anger boiled up. So it'd figured out who he was. Its words twisted Sam's thoughts, and it was only the knowledge that a human was still trapped inside the shared space that kept him from wanting to do to the body exactly what they were doing to his brother.

"You think I can't torture you, you disgusting fuck?" Sam hissed, his eyes full of contempt and malice. He stalked the circumference of the circle, rage all but radiating off of him. "You think I can't make you beg for me to put you out of your misery? Why do you think your almighty leader is  _running_  from me?"

Doubt crept into the demon's eyes, and a glance at Ruby to see her watching Sam uncertainly only flavored that doubt with fear. His expression tried to harden when he met Sam's eyes again, but the cracks had already been made. "You don't have an eternity to waste on me," he said at last. "And anything you do other than your holy spit is gonna hurt this body. Heart's still beating; he's in here with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sam said coldly, stopping in front of him and glaring into the demon's eyes. "Answer the damn question."

The demon glowered back, before giving a slow smile. "Longer you keep me here, the harder it'll be on this body. You're the one killing him now." He sat back. "I've heard of you, Sam. Your family. Some hunters will go to any lengths, take down anything in their way, but you Winchesters have a code."

The words were hardly out of the demon's mouth before Sam drew the knife, crossing into the circle and bringing it right against its neck. The pressure was enough to break the skin, but not penetrate. The demon froze, eyes widening with fear, his breath hitching as he tried to inch away from the edge of the blade. Sam didn't let him get far.

"That was before," he replied in a low voice. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Ruby's grip tightened on her arms as she watched, but she didn't say anything. The demon's eyes darted back and forth between Sam's before he finally blurted, "I don't know. I don't know where she is."

"Why should I believe you?" Sam snarled, just barely able to hold back the tremor in his hand from the adrenaline.

The demon tried not to swallow, the sting of the blade all too ever-present. "She's been around since the dawn of time," he hissed, out of fear rather than malice. "She wouldn't have lasted long if we knew where she was all the time. I stayed back to cover her tracks; I only know where she's been."

For a moment, Sam considered forcing the demon to summon her back, to corner her and take her out. But he knew that even if he did, he wasn't nearly ready enough to get her just now. He would need to sneak up on her properly, take her out when her back was turned so he could get up the strength. Without another word Sam pulled the knife back, his hand stretching out within an inch of the demon's face as he visualized reaching into the blackness and yanking it out. The demon gagged, his whole body heaving against the restraints as the smoke poured out, covering the sheet trapped within the circle. The body slumped as the smoke drained away.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, walking up next to Sam.

"I need a minute," Sam said in a choked voice, using the knife to cut the bonds on the man's ropes and using his foot to roll the sheet back enough to break the shape. Wordlessly he moved to the bed, sitting and putting his head in his hands.

Not saying a word, Ruby focused on the man. He was unconscious but breathing. Her hands carefully went over him, looking the signs of breaks and injuries Sam had taught her to look for, but there were none. The demon seemed to have been telling the truth when he said he hadn't been there long, and he seemed to leave the body almost untouched.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee," Sam murmured under his breath, low and quiet but with so much feeling his shoulders gave a small shudder. "Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Hail Mary, full of grace..."

Though the words were quiet, the room was silent. It took Ruby a moment to register what they were, but when she did, she froze, in the midst of gently laying the man on the floor. She'd heard Sam use such words before, as weapons, as solace when he'd been too late to save someone. But these were different. These sounded like they were meant for someone to hear. Her body tensed, each muscle feeling as though it was hardening to stone, while a sharp heat built behind her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be angry, or even surprised, but it poured through every part of her as she knelt frozen, forgetting what she had even been doing. Sam continued on, oblivious to her, repeating the prayer four more times, the murmur going into an endless-breath spoken so that he could continue the words with inhale and exhale. He finished with the Lord's Prayer before going silent, pressing his palms into his eyes to help relieve the headache and keep from crying.

Ruby's hands shook as she stood. She almost wished the man was severely injured; then she'd have to take him to the E.R. Then she'd have an excuse to get out of there. "He'll be fine," she finally said, quiet though each word was an effort. "Probably dehydrated, though. I'll get him some water."

She headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her and hoping Sam was too distracted to notice. Sam sat up straight when the door closed, the pain still throbbing now that the adrenaline had drained from him. He stood on weak legs, going to roll up the sheet and pack it into the duffel. He thought vaguely of just leaving the man there, anything to put the moment into the past rather than the present. He was alive, and breathing, and Sam had no energy left in him to explain it out to another civilian. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as they could. After a few minutes, Ruby came out. She'd forgotten the glass of water, but she was no longer shaking.

Glancing around, she was a bit surprised to see Sam packed but the man still on the floor. "Are we going to leave him?" she asked, her voice a bit dry.

"Yeah," Sam replied, already hefting the duffel onto his shoulder. Not knowing what else to add he simply turned to glance back at her before heading for the door.

She followed, her jaw tightening as she closed the door behind them. He'd hardly looked at her. What was he thinking? What else would a man who prayed to God think of a demon? She slid into the passenger seat, silent and stewing, wanting everything she was feeling to be left behind as they drove but feeling it settled heavily inside her, like an unwelcome house-guest. They were just getting to the entry ramp on the highway when Sam finally broke the silence, glancing sideways at her briefly though there was a worried frown between his brows.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Ruby felt her whole body tense, feeling stretched to bursting at the same time. "No, Sam," she snapped, her eyes furious as they glared at the road. " _He_  didn't do anything."

Her words made the worry lines change to confusion, and it wasn't until he'd managed to merge into oncoming traffic that he was able to speak again.

"What's that s'pose to mean?"

The wave of words crashed inside her head, and it was a moment before she could drag anything from the incoherent mess. "How the hell can you believe in God?" she snapped, turning to face him, the anger and betrayal written on her face. "Do you think it can hear you? Do you think it even gives a shit about what your saying? It doesn't, Sam. Whatever God is, it can't help you, it  _won't_  help you! The only people who will are in this fucking car!"

"Ruby-" Sam started, his voice silently pleading. Not only did her words sting, but the smallness of the car made it so she was literally shouting straight into his ear, making his headache throb worse.

"Don't! Don't, I- How could you?" The burning behind her eyes grew hotter, spreading. "Where was this fucking belief when you were drinking yourself into oblivion months ago? Where was God then?"

Sam closed his mouth audibly, his jaw clenching as he continued to drive, pressing his foot down on the pedal and switching into the far left lane. He only just remembered to flip his blinkers on and check the rearview mirror; another car blared its horn indignantly at him as he cut it off. Ruby jumped at the noise, reality swimming back, her angry thoughts slowly draining away.  _How could you? How could you leave me alone again?_ She covered her face, taking a breath before she spoke again, quieter.

"You've done stupid things before, Sam, but at least those I could understand. This... I can't."

"It isn't stupid," he said in a similar tone, a hint of misery in his voice. "You think this is easy for me? You think this was  _ever_  easy for me?" He gave a hollow laugh, driving as fast as he could get away with. "I can't change what I am. Hell, I can't even ignore it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. It's the only way I can fight them without hurting anyone. Robbing Peter to pay Paul."

She stared furiously out the front window. It was weak and stupid and she couldn't believe she'd thrown away anything she might have been able to salvage for a man who- But there she stopped. She wouldn't go back, and she wouldn't change what she'd done. This didn't mean the end of everything. But she didn't have to like it either. "Never do that in front of me again," she said, quietly but fiercely.

"Fine," he said without preamble, his ears still ringing a little in addition to the throb in his head. The silence was immediate and uncomfortable, and Sam found himself unable to even put the music on to drown it out. It wouldn't have helped anyway; he recognized what the ringing was, after a few moments. It was Dean, in his last moments, screaming in agony.

* * *

It was a long drive, made longer by the fact that they hadn't spoken since they first left Rochester. Most of their arguments had fizzled out, not so much with apologies as with them just pretending they didn't happen. Sam knew that routine like the back of his hand, mostly because Dean had written the book on it. The thought made Sam's chest tighten with freshly-renewed grief, a feeling he fought back as hard as he could muster. He should've exorcised the demon the moment it hadn't immediately answered the question, instead of letting it get as close to his anguish as it did. Shouldda-couldda-wouldda. The long hours were finally taking their toll however, and when they reached Erie, Pennsylvania, he finally pulled onto the exit, looking for a Super 8 or something similar. The Tally Hotel was the first off the highway, and with an eyeroll he pulled into the parking lot. He just hoped they were cheap.

Ruby smirked slightly as they pulled up but didn't say anything, waiting in the car until he came back out with the keys. They pulled into a parking spot nearer the room, getting out and entering in silence. Once they were inside Sam pulled off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat, tired and stiff from the drive. He started toward the bathroom when a ringtone started up from inside the duffel. Not Sam's ringtone; a few bars of Smoke On The Water by Deep Purple. Sam froze, his face going a little pale before he lunged for the bag.

Ruby quickly stepped back, not entirely sure what was going on and not a little startled at Sam's sudden reaction. He pulled out a phone she didn't recognize from the bag without looking at the caller ID, flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver. His face only paled a little more. "Jo."

Frowning slightly, Ruby walked over to him, concerned and confused as she watched his face. For a moment he was silent, his head shaking a little from side to side before he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm... yeah," he said hollowly. There was a brief pause before a female voice rose up on the other side of the phone, tinny and angry as she shouted at him. Sam winced a little.

"Sorry. No, I'll call him. Jo-" the voice cut him off again, just as sharply, and Sam's expression darkened a little. "Well  _forgive me,_  I think I'm allowed a bit of time to try and sort my shit out. Are you done?"

 _Ah_. Ruby went for the duffel bag, unpacking various toiletries and taking them to the bathroom. This was a call from his other life. She didn't have much of a part in that. There was a pause before he spoke again, his tone changed this time when he spoke.

"Pennsylvania," he said, "Are you gonna be okay to get here, or do you-" Ruby's heart jump-started.  _Someone's coming here?_  "Yeah. No, yeah, I'll stay here. Erie. Yeah. Call me when you're getting in the city. This one's fine." He sighed. "I'd rather you not. Yes. 'Kay. Thanks." There was the sound of the phone closing and Sam sighed again, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

She stepped out of the bathroom, watching him for a moment. "I guess I'll be staying someplace else?"

"She's not coming  _here_ here," Sam said by way of clarification, the words thick with weariness. "I'll meet her at a diner or something. She said she had a few things she needed to give me; a black eye apparently being one of them." The last bit he said with a hint of dry humor and a breathless snort. "And some info her boyfriend hooked her up with."

Inwardly, she chastised herself for her relief at the word 'boyfriend.' "Sounds good," she said, going back to sorting the bathroom. With a small smile, she added, "Hope she has a quick right hook."

Sam's lips twitched in a smile but he remained silent, turning on his side and curling into the pillow a bit, his hand still clutching the cellphone.

* * *

About five hours later the phone rang again, waking Sam from the halfhearted doze as he sat up to take the call. Jo was just getting into downtown, and gave him the address of a bar on the main drag through the area. He wrote out the directions twice - once for himself and once for Ruby, just in case - before heading out. It was dark again, the hour just chasing the tail-end of dusk as he drove the Impala down the street and into the nearest parking space to the bar.

It wasn't hard to find her, tucked into a corner but still visible, her eyes on the door as she drank her beer. She looked exactly how he remembered her, though the images his mind conjured were filmy at best from being possessed. Though as he crossed the distance over to her he noticed some of the softness had melted from her face, leaving hard lines and sharp angles. Her expression as she saw him changed as well, from neutral to somewhat cold, something he inwardly cursed Deumos for. He'd always been fond of Jo, and the idea that she distrusted him now even after learning that he hadn't been himself made him all the more bitter.

She didn't bother to attempt any kind of warm welcome. "Sam," she said, nodding at the seat across from her. Her narrowed eyes followed him as he sat, her hands cupped loosely around her beer but the rest of her body tense.

"Nice to see you too," he replied, not so much sarcastic as a little affronted. He didn't bother getting anything to drink; Ruby would notice if he had. "Your mom told you, then?"

"After Bobby told her," she said stiffly. "Good to know where I sit on the Winchester phone tree."

"I was pretty sure you didn't want to hear from me," Sam said, trying not to gnash his teeth.

"Don't pretend, Sam," she snapped. "Unless that's why you haven't returned any of Bobby's calls either. You hunting alone now?"

The swift topic change left a bad taste in his mouth, but Sam just went with it. "Yeah." It was a lie on both sides - he wasn't exactly hunting, and he wasn't exactly alone - but he ignored his conscience.

She gave a sniff of a laugh. "Figured." Her expression softened slightly, her eyes falling to the beer a moment. "You should at least talk to Bobby more."

"When I finish this case," Sam said, frowning slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, giving a sigh and letting his shoulders sag a little. "Was this the only reason you came all the way to Pennsylvania?"

"No," she said, taking a drink and sitting back. "Jimmy was doing some research, basic stuff, and he found...a pattern, I guess. You should see it for yourself."

"Pattern?" Sam asked, immediately interested. "A pattern for what?"

She shook her head. "I want you to see it for yourself, see if you find the same thing we did." Downing her drink, she got to her feet. "Alright to go to my hotel room? Didn't really want to bring anything here. In case."

Sam chewed the inside of his cheek in thought before nodding slightly and standing. It made sense for her not to have brought it along, in all actuality. A bar had too many people, and nowadays with the increase in demons body-surfing so to speak, it was a safer plan.

"I'll follow you, I guess."

She paused, tapping her thigh in thought before looking at him. "I could just drive you. It's not far, and it's not like you'll have to take off in a hurry." She raised an eyebrow in question. That brought a wry smile.

"Sure, why not."

The drive back to her hotel was mostly quiet save for a small prod into whether or not he was staying in town. Sam dodged the question artfully, already uncomfortable that she'd found him despite disconnecting his phone. She'd known to call Dean's when even Bobby hadn't. It made him wonder whether she'd be able to glean more from him the longer she was around. By the time they arrived, he suddenly wished he had followed her instead. Sam watched as she killed the engine and slipped out, though it took him a few moments to properly unfold his large frame out of the car she had without tripping on the floor of the cab. It was a nicer hotel than his. He wondered if this was paid on her bartender's wages or something else, but he didn't ask.

Sam followed behind her as they took the stairs up, watching her ponytail sway softly from side to side on each step. Would she try to slip in under the radar, and make him take her along? How would he decline without making her more angry with him? The questions ran through him without pause as they stopped in front of her door and she slid the cardkey into the lock. Inside was dark, but she didn't go through, holding the door open for him with a slight smile.

There was a distinct sensation of trepidation on the back of his neck, too much like deja vu except that he'd been the one hiding in the dark, ready to pounce on the person walking inside. Without walking straight in he reached in sideways, finding the light switch and flipping it up. The room was empty; hardly occupied, except for a military shoulder bag on the end of the bed. With that, he walked in.

Closing the door carefully behind her, she pointed at the bag. "Go ahead, see what you think." As he leaned down to open the bag, she brought her fist down hard on the back of his head. There was sharp pain, a flare of white, and then blackness.

* * *

Everything was murky when he came to, his vision swimming and the distinct feeling of cotton mouth. When he moved he felt the ropes, fibrous and painful on his legs. His wrists were cuffed behind the chair, however, and a tug at them brought a tug at his feet as well; she'd tied a line from the linked metal chain to his feet from underneath the chair. Damn good binds. He inwardly cursed himself for being the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Ah, I was afraid I'd hit you too hard," came Jo's voice, fingers twining in his hair. "Glad you're awake so I have some time with you before we're interrupted."

"You shouldn't have taken her," Sam said roughly. "You stupid, stupid fuck. I'll  _kill_ you."

That got a laugh, her grip tightening on his hair as she moved around to look at him, her smiling face close to his. "You always knew how to greet old friends," she said.

There was something about her tone, and about how she was touching him, that was too familiar. A panicked feeling rose in his chest. "Meg."

She smiled, sliding a leg over his to straddle him in the chair. "Good to see the fear in your eyes, Sammy." Her hand slid up his chest, playing around his neck, her words hot against his jaw before she nipped at his ear. "You know, I picked her hoping to take you again. To see her expression when she woke up and found you, again, but this time not holding back. She truly believed I was you a year ago. Even when I had her pinned, grinding her hand in the broken glass." She tisked. "What does that say about you, Sammy?"

He knew what she was doing, trying to get a rise from him, anything to get her rocks off. What was worse was that it was working, and it was taking all his self-control to keep from screaming in her face or slamming his forehead straight into her nose. It would hurt Jo. He couldn't do it, and she knew that. Her smile only lengthened, as if to read his thoughts.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," he said through clenched teeth. "But I guess I've had this coming to me; I got to live while my brother shot your brother through the head, and your daddy in the chest. Bet he's sorry he came after my mom now, isn't he?"

Her eyes darkened and her smile turned a bit brittle, but she pulled hard at his hair, exposing his neck. Her other hand went casually for her pocket, pulling out a switchblade. There was a soft  _snick_ , then Sam felt the point at his Adam's apple, the pressure just enough to sting. "I haven't been up here long," she said casually, the knife eventually moving along his skin, too soft to break skin. "Dean says 'hi.' Well, at least I'm sure he would have, if he could stop screaming."

Anger and hate twisted in Sam's stomach, his face turning in a grimace as he fought the urge to move. It didn't even matter that it was Jo's body anymore; he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to watch her scream before struggling as he crushed her pretty little neck between his hands. He continued on as if he didn't hear her: "What happens when demons die anyway? I've always wanted to know. Do they just go back to Hell, or do they just fizzle into nothing? I hope it's the last one."

The knife pressed a little harder, leaving a thin scarlet line along Sam's neck. "Where's the little bitch you're fucking?" she purred into his ear, changing tactics. "I'd love to meet her."

"You sound jealous," Sam replied, putting a smirk on his face despite the painful sting the knife left.

Jo's laugh rang out again. "Well, she does seem to be even better at lying to you than I was," she said lightly. The blade pulled away from his skin as she pulled her hand from his hair, both going to the collar of his shirt. "Or maybe she does want to help you." The metal cut through the fabric, traveling straight down his center, the tip ghosting over the skin beneath. "In that case, while Lilith wants you alive, Ruby is fair game."

It came to no surprise to him of who Deumos had aligned with. At her first words he tensed up, finding them too close to his own secret fears about Ruby, but at her last words Sam automatically struggled in his binds. He felt Jo's body shift against his, his hips sharp against the denim covering her soft inner thighs, and felt the chuckle reverberate in her chest.

"You'll be long gone before you even touch her," Sam spat.

"Sam Winchester, caring about a demon," she said with a breath of a laugh as she slid off of him. "The End of Days really is near after all."

She disappeared behind him. After a shuffle of cloth, he felt rope twining around the elbow of his right arm, then on his left, tightening together. "I hope she cares for you. If she does, she'll be here soon." She looped the rope around his neck, pulling his head back as she looped the other end at his elbows, securing them tightly before she stood. "I'll have to move you again to watch, of course, but this should do for now."

The panic was back again with reinforcements as he felt the rope around his neck, painful against the cut the knife had left earlier and shifting when he swallowed. Ruby  _would_  find him, he knew. And there wouldn't be anything he could to do stop them from fighting, or from the demons who were no doubt coming for him. His breathing grew shallow and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Jo, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Meg paused in front of him, raising an eyebrow before leaning over him. "You know what's funny, Sammy?" she said, nipping at his exposed neck. "If you'd said that a year ago, we might not even be here right now."

Her nails dug into his chest, dragging dripping red lines across his pec as she placed the knife on his tattoo. "Now, if I were to remove this, the quick way," she said thoughtfully, "I should be able to get inside you again, shouldn't I?"

Panic quickly dissolved to fear at her words. If she possessed him now, there'd be no way to stop her. There was no telling if Jo knew the Latin or not, if Deumos didn't kill her first.

Meg chuckled, pressing her hand to his chest. "I love making your heart race, Sam. We'll have to try that." The pressure on the knife increased and then suddenly stopped. "But not now. Don't want to be too distracted when Ruby drops in. Though we do want to make sure she's angry."

In a blink, Meg jerked her arm, cutting a shallow but long slash across Sam's chest. Sam cried out, jerking back and immediately crying out again, though the sound was more of a gurgle as the rope went taut against his neck.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" Meg said, delight in her voice. "I'll take it slower this time, talk you through it. The tip is going to dig into your side, right here-" She held the tip against him lightly a moment before digging in. "And now I'll drag it along the line of your rib, like so."

Sam clenched his jaw to keep from screaming, but the pain shot up through his nerves like white fire until his eyes screwed up tight, unable to stop it from escaping him anyway. He knew the sounds would be enough to scare people nearby into wanting to call the police, but he also knew that it wouldn't do him any good anyway. Cops were great, but demons were faster.

As his scream reached its pinnacle, it was drowned out by the roar of a shotgun through the door, then a slam as Ruby kicked it in. She kept her forward momentum, dropping the gun and pulling out her knife in two quick movements.

"Wait, don't!" Sam shouted immediately. Meg was already moving into a leg sweep. Sam's shout distracted Ruby, making her move too slow. Meg's foot caught her heel, throwing off Ruby's balance. She turned with it, albeit less graceful than usual, managing to catch her footing as she came full circle.

Meg simply grinned at her. "Well, well! At least he has some taste."

Ruby backed up, her eyes glancing at Sam, long enough for her face to twist into a enraged snarl. Then she bolted forward, blade ready, kicking at Meg's kneecap. Meg went down with a painful yelp, but she rolled with it and was back on her feet instantly. Sam struggled with his feet, unable to bring his knees up for fear of tugging his arms down and his neck along with it. If he arched his back there was a chance he could throw himself sideways off the chair, but even then he'd still be bound. He watched in horror as the two women fought, Ruby moving to stab Meg in the chest but Meg, using Jo's slender and graceful body, grabbed her at the arm and flipped her clean over onto her back.

" _EXORCIZAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS, OMNIS SATANICA PROSTESTAS_ -" Sam shouted at the top of his voice, scared that things would progress too fast and knowing there was no way to stop it.

Two shrieks of pain and surprise rang out. Ruby writhed on the floor; Meg's head snapped back, then around. When Sam stopped short, Meg was by him in two quick steps, jerking down on the rope around his neck and holding the switchblade to the base of his throat as Ruby scrambled to her feet.

"Funny," Meg breathed, smiling at Sam with gritted teeth. "I got so caught up in reports of you exorcising demons with only a gesture, I forgot the old-fashioned way. Which I'm  _sick_  of hearing." The blade dug deep enough to draw blood.

"Let go of him, Deumos, you spoiled little bitch!" Ruby snarled, the effect somewhat tampered by her gasping to get her breath back.

"Now  _why_ would I do a silly little thing like that?" Meg said around Sam's cry of pain, deepening the cut at the sound of her true name. The blood flowed downward like a little river over his sternum. "You see, Sammy's a big softy at heart. He's not gonna hurt this body, not if he wants poor little Jo to live. And if he  _knows_  better-" she added, grabbing Sam's hair with her other hand and yanking his head backward. "He won't do that  _again_ if he wants to take care of  _yours_."

"Come back for me," Sam rasped, the words cut off as Meg dragged the knife upward.

"Lilith said she wanted you alive, Sam," Meg said once his pained shout stopped. "That doesn't mean I can't cut out your tongue while we wait for the cavalry to arrive. You stay right where you are, Ruby."

Ruby's heart froze at the mention of Lilith's name. And there was no doubt that Deumos' threat wasn't an idle one. "Stop. Please," she managed, her hand shaking as she turned the knife so the handle faced the demon. "Tell me what you want. Just don't hurt him."

"What I want?" Meg replied incredulously. She turned back to look at Sam, the grin on her face hateful and dark as she leaned up close to his face. His eyes remained glued to Ruby the entire time. "You know, we have more in common than you'd care to think, don't we Sammy? Completely alone in the world. Driven by the unrelenting need for revenge." She turned to Ruby. "What  _I_  want! I want to rip his spine out through his throat! I want to peel the skin off his flesh and flog him to death! What the hell else would I want!"

"So why align yourself with Lilith?" Ruby said, trying not to look at Sam. She'd hesitated before, but if she could get Meg's focus off of her again, she might have an opening. "Going against everything Azazel stood for and _still_  not getting your revenge?"

"Father was stupid to have picked a hunter family," Meg said without pause, eyes turning to Sam again. She slid one hand over his left cheek, and Sam closed his eyes in revulsion for a moment. "Keeping your enemies closer was always a load of shit. Lilith gets things done the way a mortal never could. And besides-"

Ruby was moving forward almost before the knife left her hand; she hit Meg herself just a blink after the blade did. Meg's scream of pain and rage rang in her ears as they went down, slamming off the side of the bed and spinning to the floor. Ruby scrambled for purchase on Meg's arms, trying to pin her down. The lithe body beneath her thrashed angrily despite the knife in her leg, and Meg kicked and screamed in an attempt to dislodge her. Ruby's hand twisted tight around the wrist of the hand holding the switchblade, slamming it into the floor over and over until she finally released it. While she had Meg's wrists pinned, Ruby knew it wouldn't last long. And if keeping the body alive was important to Sam, then getting him free was the only way to end it. With a snarl, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on the chain between Sam's cuffs. Meg writhed and yowled beneath her, loosening Ruby's hold, so there wasn't much time. Her right hand let go, snapping up and then jerking back, the chains breaking as Meg's fist caught her across the mouth. Ruby's head jerked back, her concentration broken long enough for Meg to roll them both. Free of the cuffs but not of his other binds, the only thing he could possibly think of to do was to throw himself in the chair. He needed to distract Meg long enough to give Ruby the opportunity to knock her out. With a short inhale he shifted his weight to the side and then tossed his weight into his right shoulder, the chair tipping over precariously to its side before crashing downward onto the two women.

Meg screamed as Sam's fall drove the knife deeper into her leg, twisting around to try to pull him off. Ruby's arm shot out, clamping around Meg's neck, the pressure cutting off the bloodflow. Meg struggled from an interminable seven seconds before going limp. Ruby didn't bother wasting time on words; it wouldn't last long. She grabbed up the switchblade because it was the closest blade in reach, her other hand grabbing at Sam's nearest arm before she sawed furiously at the rope.

"Around my neck," he said quickly, already shifting his arms in the loosening rope and pulling to get them to go tight. Blood dripped from the cuts on his chest, splattering on the back of Jo's shirt and in her hair.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice, though the angle wasn't ideal as she was pinned under both Sam and Meg. She was nearly through when a hand like a vise clamped onto her arm just below the elbow, slamming her hand down. Sam went flying just before a fist caught Ruby hard across the face, stars erupting in her vision. There was a muffled yell, and as Ruby's vision cleared she saw Deumos sitting on her chest, looking over the knife she'd just pulled from her own leg.

"That really hurt, you bitch," Meg said evenly, her eyes blinking to black. "You're gonna regret-" But the words choked off and her body spasmed, a stream of black smoke falling against Ruby's chest. The chair had busted when she'd sent Sam off of her, enough so that he was able to stand and rotate his arms over his head. The adrenaline just barely staved off the pain. Ruby shivered as Deumos poured on and around her, the sensation like burning ice. For one dreadful, eternal moment, it was all to clear how tenuous the connection between demon and body was. She closed her eyes tight, not opening them until she felt the body on top of her sag, her arm going out to catch the girl and hopefully prevent even more damage. A quick check for a pulse proved Deumos hadn't been lying, and then Ruby was on her feet, slinging the girl over her shoulder.

"Impala's just outside," she rasped at Sam, already on her way. "Stay right there."

The moment he felt nothing left in his mind to grab for Sam dropped down to his legs, ripping the bits of chair out from the ropes so he could walk. His head came up sharply at Ruby's words and he opened his mouth to stop her, but he knew that time was short. Without wasting a moment he was at the duffel, slinging it over his shoulder as he raced out the open door after her. It amazed him how nobody seemed to even be coming, even after the gunshot. That was a very bad sign.

Quickly settling the girl in the front seat, Ruby spun around at the sound of a step only to find Sam there. Anger and concern coursed through her, wishing they had time to properly look after him, but she just opened the back door. "Get in and lie down, we have to go."

He didn't argue, immediately slipping in and lying back against the seat. There was a brief moment of silence as the door slammed shut and Ruby raced around to the driver's side. His own breathing sounded labored and fast from running, but after a forced swallow and hold, he could hear Jo's quiet, shallow breaths. There was the faintest glimmer of hope, and then Ruby was in the car, starting it with a roar and gunning down the street. He reached into the bag haphazardly, pulling out the first bit of cloth he could feel and bringing it around to press against the deepest of the cuts on his chest.

"Get on 90 west and merge into 79 the moment you can," he said weakly.

Ruby's insides gave a twist at the sound of his voice, but she simply nodded, her foot pressing the gas to the floor. She adjusted the rearview mirror so she could see him better, glancing at it every couple moments. "South, right?" she asked as the road signs showed that 79 was coming up.

"Yeah," he replied, pressing down on the cut until it hurt almost twice as much, but knowing it was the only way to staunch the bleeding. Everything hurt. "How's Jo? She still breathing okay?"

Glancing over, Ruby reached out, her fingers across Jo's mouth and nose. "Seems a bit fast." She shot a glance down and grimaced; the bottom of the girl's pant leg was drenched in blood. Leaning over while trying to maintain control of the wheel, Ruby tugged the leg up to her own shoulder, the car only swerving slightly. Sam saw the movement and turned to crane his neck to see, catching the sight of Jo's booted ankle before seeing the blood. He paled.

"Where's the cut?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked. "Is it in her leg or in her thigh?"

"In her leg, her calf," Ruby soothed, passing a car at top speed. "I was very careful about that."

Some of the panic drained from him, but it was still quite a lot of blood. "First town we hit, pull over, okay? We need to cover our tracks. They'll be swarming nearby, and if Me- if Deumos used her blood, then they'll probably be able to track us."

Ruby's frown deepened. It had been difficult enough fighting and not being able to kill Deumos. Now the girl was putting them in even more danger. After a few moments she asked, "Who is she?"

"Family friend," he replied before sighing. "She was the last one who came in contact with me when I was possessed."

Shooting a quick glance at him in the mirror, Ruby's grip tightened on the wheel. Deumos had targeted her because of Sam, because she knew the power of Sam's guilt. Ruby wished she could have switched bodies with her back in the hotel room, just long enough to make her gone for good.

"I just gotta make sure she's okay. I owe her that," Sam added, oblivious to Ruby's thoughts. Almost on cue Jo moaned a little, making Ruby jump and stiffen. Now she was driving twenty over the speed limit with a slowly waking woman who probably didn't feel too kindly towards any demon at the moment and might not be in the mood for rational argument.

"Just don't let off what you are," Sam said immediately, as if to read her mind. A sign came up for highway 6 north in five miles. "Take the next exit. We don't have to go too far into the town; just get us into a parking lot or a barn or something."

"Okay," she said quietly, pulling off the interstate in a couple minutes. There were a few long white buildings to the right of the road; this time of night, Ruby figured they fit nicely into the 'or something' category. She pulled into the dirt drive, pulling between the buildings before stopping. It hurt to move, even a little bit, but Sam forced himself to push through it, sliding out of the back seat and out of the door in order to get to Jo. He'd need more space to work in, and the back seat was the only option.

"Whatever you need to do in order to hide us, now's the time to do it," he said through gritted teeth, pulling Jo out a bit by her arms before moving his arms beneath her body and lifting her to bring her to the back.

Ruby could see the pain in his face, but he was right. He had to do what he could, and so did she. Snapping open the glove compartment, she pulled out a wooden box, getting out of the car and walking a short distance away to work. Sam hardly looked back, focused on trying to move Jo as little as possible. With a muttered 'sorry' under his breath, he found a knife in her bag and slit the side up her jeans where the blood was, opening the denim with his hands carefully. It was a deep cut, but not so deep that it went through the other side. The jagged edges of the knife left the wound pulpy and still bleeding.

"Goddamnit," Sam cursed, pulling off the tattered remains of his shirt and using the cleaner side to wrap her leg as tight as he could. He needed to sterilize it and stitch it shut before it got infected.

"Too late," came a weak voice, still managing a lilt of amusement. Jo tried lifting her head, giving a hiss of pain.

"Try not to move," Sam said carefully, his heart lifting a little at the sound of her voice. "You got a medkit in your bag, or are you gonna make me haul my ass out to get the one in the trunk?"

She lay back again, not exactly upset about the idea. "No idea; I wasn't the one to pack it."

"Lotta help you are," he replied, trying to sound good-natured about it. A small part of him awed in how well she seemed to be taking everything; she hadn't said a word to him yet, to ask him what happened or where she was. The thoughts still buzzed in his head as he backed out through the door to open the trunk. A few moments later he was back again with a medkit.

"Here, hold this," he said, letting it rest on her stomach as he popped it open.

She rested her hands on the sides of it, silent, letting him work and trying not to think about the pain that was making itself more and more known the longer she was awake. Sam clenched his jaw as he pumped sanitizer into his hands, his wrists clanking awkwardly from the cuffs still hanging from them. As a second thought he smeared some of the sanitizer onto them as well, pushing them up as far as they'd go before they stuck to the skin and muscle. Reaching down to the floor, he found a bottle of water and tucked it beneath his chin as he reopened the tied shirt. He re-situated it up her calf just above the cut, tying it as tightly as he could.

"Not too tight there," Jo said, reaching out a hand though he was too far away to touch. "Might want to use that leg later."

"Sorry," he muttered, loosening the knot a little bit. "I can't really numb it any, is all." Carefully he unscrewed the cap off the bottle of water, grabbing the gauze with one hand and moving it to the side of her leg as he poured some of the water along the wound. She took a deep breath at the stinging chill of the water but let it out slowly.

"I'll be alright."

Sam frowned regardless, screwing the cap back on the water and dropping it down onto the floor before getting the peroxide. He listened to the hiss of her breath from the pain, aching not only himself but by proxy as he carefully daubed the wound with the gauze and tossed it over his shoulder. Now came the sutures. Even though she knew it was coming, the first stab of the needle took her by surprise. She hissed in a breath, her eyes closing tight and her hands gripping the kit.

"How did we get out of there?" she said, trying to focus on keeping the strain out of her voice. The question made his shoulders go tense, but he turned his attention to keeping a close stitch.

"Exorcism. I've had plenty of practice," he said. It wasn't a complete lie. "Were you hunting?"

"No," she said shortly, her chest hitching sharply before she could compartmentalize the pain. "Jim was, though. Probably shitting bricks about me now, but at least she didn't get her hands on him." Her jaw tightened as she forced her eyes open. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Don't be," he replied, shaking his head a little and speaking in a low voice. "It wasn't you. If anything, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. We got swept up in a case right after what happened, over in Ohio."

"I heard. Mo-" She cut off sharply, gritting her teeth and screwing her eyes shut as the needle hit a particularly tender spot, tears forcing their way from her eyes. After a couple deep breaths she continued. "Way Mom tells it, you had a lot on your mind right about then."

Sam clenched his teeth a little, trying not to think back to those weeks. Dean's reveal about what their father had said. About what he might become. He felt his chest constrict. What would his father think of him now? And his mother? Were they watching him, wherever they were? He went silent as the emotions churned through him, halfway through the stitching. Even in her state, Jo could feel the tension in him, and she tried to be quiet a while for his sake. But then all she had was the feel of the needle, piercing already tender skin, and the thread pulling inch by inch, both too fast and much too slow.

"Did she make you watch, too?" she finally blurted, wishing she had another topic but there wasn't much else on her mind right then.

"For some of it," he replied all too easily, his heart heavy. "I watched a hunter get killed. I remember her making me chain-smoke.  _That_  sucked." He heard her give a breathless laugh, and smiled slightly himself before his face turned more somber. "I remember what she said to you."

For a moment, the pain in her leg disappeared, swept up in a fire of anger and hate and a much deeper pain. Those words had haunted her for months, burning unwanted images even in front of her open eyes. She tried to ignore them, not telling anyone what Sam - what the demon had practically sang at her. Not even when her mom tried to comfort her over Sam's possession and tell her the Winchesters weren't bright but had their hearts in the right place. God, she'd wanted to scream it then, but she'd kept quiet, letting it burrow a dark hole inside of her, a secret that had slowly stopped preying at her mind.

And Sam knew all along, and he'd still never talked to her after that.

Her jaw clenched through the next two stitches, enough distraction in her mind. She couldn't help but feel anger towards him, even as he stitched her up, even as he bled from wounds her hands had made. But she'd spent a year not talking about what the demon had said, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Went in and out for me, too," she finally managed. "Think she had to concentrate to make you see what she was doing, the sadistic bitch."

"It wasn't true, you know," Sam said, pausing to look up at her when she'd not made a verbal acknowledgment to what he said. His brows knit in sympathy; he knew how he would've reacted had the roles been reversed, and he knew what it felt like to be betrayed so severely. "My dad might've been a messed-up son of a bitch, Jo, but he never would've shot someone dead.  _Never_. It's everything he ever stood against."

Her throat felt like it was closing up, her grip white on the kit. This was not how she'd wanted to see Sam after over a year, and this was even less what she wanted to talk about. "Are you done?" she said, her voice hitching.

Sam ducked his head at the emotions crossing over her face, frowning. He went back to the sutures, finishing them in silence before tying off the end and reaching for the peroxide again. After a generous douse he went for the gauze and covered the wound, wrapping it tight with an ace bandage and removing the tied shirt from the knot. Jo hardly felt any of it, concentrating on her breathing, trying not to dwell, but his words now hurt almost as much as the demon's.

"You don't know that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I do," Sam replied, looking up at her again. "She was inside me, Jo. I heard her laughing all the way through it. She tried to do the same thing to me and Dean, talking about killing my dad, right before we exorcised her. How would she have known, anyway? Hellspawn are right up there with hellhounds on the brains-level; they're nothing more than monkeys with fangs and claws. It wouldn't've told her."

"Is that why you ignored me for two years?" she snapped, sitting up, her head spinning. "Is that why you never told me you'd heard it? You just let me sit for two years on that, and now you're telling me get over it, it wasn't even true?"

He winced, hating the yelling. She had every right to be pissed, but his body was no-less achey since they'd gotten out of the hotel. His head was worst of all. "Would you have believed me if I'd said it before now?" he asked honestly, meeting her furious glare. "Hell, would you have even  _talked_  to me?"

"I don't know, you never tried," she said, her jaw tightening. Then her eyes traveled down, taking in his blood-soaked neck and chest. Her shoulders sagged. "Shit, Sam. Switch me places."

"They're just surface cuts; I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "We need to keep moving."

"And fast." Ruby came up behind Sam, handing over the hex bag as she gave Jo an uncertain glance. "This should help cover the trail, though."

Jo had jumped at the suddenly new voice, but her eyes knit slightly. "I saw you. In the room." She shot Sam a questioning look. Sam passed her the keys and tucked the hex bag into his front pocket.

"She's a friend, don't worry," he said to Jo, then looked back at Ruby. "Keep on 79; we'll go near Pittsburgh and onto 70 west."

Ruby nodded, walking around to slide into the driver's seat. Jo gave Sam another look, promising a great deal of future questions, but for now slid back along the seat to lean against the car door, keeping her leg elevated. Sam sighed quietly, reaching into the medkit to find the aspirin before closing it and reaching with a painful exhale to the water bottle on the floor. He tossed them back without difficulty, leaning back in the seat. It was cold without his shirt, but cold was better than hot at any rate. The coagulating wounds were starting to get itchy, however. As Ruby pulled back onto the highway, Jo kept glancing between her and Sam. Their other conversation was definitely at an end with a third party there, and while the other option might be awkward, things were so strange that it hardly mattered.

"When did you two meet?" she asked at last. Sam tried not to look too pained by the question. He wished he'd thought things through a little better, but the time for thinking was the same time she'd started drilling him about what had just happened.

"About a year ago," Sam replied, keeping the answer short. He could only guess what thoughts were triggering in Jo's head.

 _For hell's sake, Sam_. Ruby rolled her eyes, though her voice was casual. "We crossed paths when he was on a hunt in Nebraska," she said, switching lanes. "Once he'd taken me off his suspect list, I helped out."

 _'Helped out_ , _'_  Sam thought with a breath of a laugh, looking sideways at Jo and scratching weakly at the nail-thin cuts on his chest. "I'd say you're more like my own personal stalker," he said, half-smiling in the mirror at her. He wanted so badly to thank her out loud, for coming to find him, but he didn't want to give Jo anything to be suspicious about.

Ruby smiled back at him, taking a breath. Having Jo directly behind her was unnerving her more than she would have thought. She needed Sam's humor. "You'd like to think so, boy."

Sam laughed quietly, letting his head fall back a little on the seat before he sat up a little more. "Hey, is the lockpick set up there? I need to get these damn things off my wrists."

"Think so," she said, popping open the glove compartment and rummaging as she tried to keep her eyes on the road. She quickly found it, tossing it back at him. Jo watched as Sam caught the little case, her brows knit thoughtfully as he started picking the first lock. It seemed strange that the chain was broken, but an axe would be enough to break it.

"If we're not gonna stop, can I at least treat your cuts? We've got the medkit right here," she tried again, feeling a little useless. It would give her something to distract her muddied thoughts. Sam looked over at her once the first cuff was open, pulling it off and letting it fall into the back seat.

"Yeah, I guess. Sure. Just don't aggravate your leg, okay?"

Jo gave a snort, opening the kit. "Guess I won't try bandaging you up with my feet then."

Ruby's lingering smile faded. Which she knew was ridiculous, but the two of them seemed awfully comfortable with each other. Sam inched a bit closer so she didn't have to reach so far, turning a little toward her. The aspirin was finally starting to kick in, making the dull ache in his head subside. As an afterthought he reached for the bottle of water and handed it to her as well, not exactly excited for her to start cleaning the cuts with peroxide.

"Mind if I turn on some music?" Ruby said, forcing her eyes from the mirror as Jo started gently cleaning. She didn't really wait for an answer before flicking it on, going for her favorite playlist. Sam closed his eyes as the first track began, a CCR track from the Recollection CD. It helped tune out some of the pain, Jo's hands working expertly at scrubbing the dried blood off his skin before daubing carefully at the wounds themselves. She had to change the gauze she was using out twice.

Managing to keep her eyes solely on the road, Ruby tapped her fingers on the wheel, but it wasn't enough a distraction. She scanned through a couple songs before realizing it wasn't the songs. "So Jo, how do you know, Sam?" she said. That was a fair question, right?

Jo didn't even look up, though she did see Sam's stomach tense up a little. She didn't know this woman, but she was well aware what kind of tone she was holding. "Him and Dean came by my mom's old saloon, back when they were hunting the demon. Our dads also hunted together once."

Ruby nodded. "Guess there's not many people he knows who aren't in the business."

Sam opened his eyes, looking into the rearview mirror and arching his brows a little at her, a frown on his mouth but silent. He wasn't exactly sure he liked where she was going with the current line of conversation.

"Yeah well," Jo went on, oblivious. "This kinda life doesn't exactly allow room for you to join a LARP group or something."

Frowning in confusion, Ruby looked at the mirror, and was even more confused at Sam's look. She looked back to the road, not sure if she wasn't supposed to speak now. "...a what?" she asked uncertainly. At the question, Sam finally broke down and laughed, though he immediately winced in pain.

"Live action roleplay. Guys with padded sticks, pretending to be medieval," he said to Ruby, shaking his head at Jo. "I hope you're not implying that I'm into that kind of crap."

"Could've fooled me," Jo countered, smirking a little.

Sulking slightly, Ruby fiddled with the iPod, settling on Louis XIV and turning it a little louder as watched the road. She wished it was a little more crowded at least.

"God, I'm starving," Sam muttered. "Is there a gas station coming up soon?"

They'd just passed a sign not too far back. "Meadville's coming up, in a few miles," Ruby said, glancing back at him. It probably had been a while since they'd eaten, and she really should get more water in him. "Should be able to get something there."

"Sounds good to me.  _Aaugh,_ " he suddenly hissed, flinching back. "Easy!"

"Don't be a baby," Jo replied. "I'm almost done." She tossed the last soiled bit of gauze to the floor, reaching for a clean patch and medical tape for the deepest cut by his ribs. Everything else was too long to bandage, but a few needed butterfly bandages to keep them from repeatedly opening. Her eyes rested for a moment on the tattoo on his chest. Sam followed her gaze, frowned, and looked up at her again.

"I'll draw the design out for you later. You can go to any old tattoo place for it."

Jo nodded, finishing up the last bandage before packing away the kit. "Looks like Jim and I will have a matching set. And Mom, if I can figure out a way to tell her without freaking her out."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Sam replied, snorting a little. He looked up to catch Ruby's eyes watching them again in the rearview and gave her an encouraging smile, hoping that she could make sense of his feelings in his eyes. She averted them quickly, and he heard rather than saw her flip the blinkers on and merge into the exit lane. It took them another five minutes before they were at the truck stop, and he felt the engine stop once they pulled into a parking spot. Sam started sliding out of the seat, still shirtless.

"You want anything while we're in there?" he asked Jo, opening the side door but not quite out yet.

"Wouldn't say no to a beer," she said with a smile, though she raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna turn a few heads in there, Sam."

"I'll get a shirt from the trunk," he said, having half a mind to hit her on the arm. "Back in a minute."

Ruby was out and headed for the small convenience store before he'd got on the shirt. She figured Jo's they're-going-to-have-a-private-chat radar would be going off enough without her waiting for him. She went down an aisle, contemplating two brands of chips as she waited for him to catch up. It didn't take long. Sam grabbed a 20-oz. of Pabst's before meeting her in the short aisle, one hand sliding up her arm as he stood just behind her.

"She had the hots for Dean, Ruby. Not me," he said, his thumb sliding along the inside of her elbow.

She blushed, though the touch and words were welcoming, although it would have been more welcoming if he'd mentioned the lack of hots he'd had for Jo as well. "That's what you wanted to get me alone for?" she said, glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

"Well, I  _am_  hungry, too," he replied, half-smiling. Regardless of whether or not Jo was watching them through the windows he leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you for saving my ass today."

Her hand slid up to his cheek, one of the few places she knew she could touch without hurting him. Between the fighting and fleeing, there hadn't been much time to think about how close she'd come to losing him. And all because she'd been stupid enough to let him go on alone. "I'm trying to make a habit of it," she said, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Next time one of your buddies comes to town, though, I'm going along, even if it's as random barfly number 4."

"We gotta name you something else, then. If we're getting famous among demons, it won't be long before other hunters know," he said.

She frowned. That wasn't exactly a comforting thought. She turned back around, grabbing some chips and pretzels. "It's a good idea. You didn't give Jo my name, did you? We might as well start now."

"She didn't ask until you came back," he replied, following her lead before going toward the hot bar. He grabbed a couple of the wrapped cheeseburgers, a couple hot dogs, a chicken sandwich and a riblet sandwich. The food wasn't quality, but it would shut their stomachs up for the next couple hours. "Something generic. Stacy?"

Ruby gave him a look, grabbing a couple energy drinks. "I'm a Stacy to you?"

"Generic!" he countered, trying not to flail with his arms full of food. He side-stepped at the last second, carefully plucking a bottle of aspirin off the shelf.

She had to laugh at that. "Well at least make it amusing. Maybe we could go for full irony and call me Christina."

"Chris- oh." He made a face, but nodded anyway. "Christy, then. That works. My wallet's in my back pocket."

"What is it about names ending in -ee that makes you consider them generic?" she teased, giving his ass an obligatory pat before retreaving the wallet and fishing out a card to hand over to the man behind the counter. Sam carefully dumped the food on the counter, giving the clerk a smile.

"It sounds more girly that way. Trust me," he added, watching as the clerk started to bag everything up. "Can we get 20 on pump six too, please?"

Ruby looked down at herself. "And we have to make me sound girly...why? I didn't think anyone had mistaken me for a man lately..." She grinned at him, feeling in a much better mood than she had in the car.

"You gonna humor me or what?" Sam replied, giving her a good-natured glare as he took the card back and slid it back into his wallet. That done, he grabbed up the bags. As they headed out the door, Ruby realized there were a couple things she'd forgotten to discuss.

"So how long is she going to ride with us?" she said, hardly moving her lips.

"Pittsburg. Don't worry, I've got it under control," he replied, pulling the door open and sliding back in. "Sorry it took so long."

Wondering what the hell that meant, Ruby got in the driver's seat.

"No problem, as long as you brought the good stuff," Jo said with a grin, holding out her hand for the beer. Ruby quickly brought the car around to pump 6 before getting out to fill the tank. As soon as she was out of the car, Jo turned to Sam, raising a very stern eyebrow.

"What?" Sam said immediately, a little defensive.

"You're letting her drive the Impala, Sam," she said, weight on each word. "What exactly is going on between you two, and why haven't I even heard of... god, I don't even know her name."

"Christy," he supplied, glad they'd figured that out in the gas station. "I just got hurt myself getting you out of there, remember? I'm not exactly feeling up to operating a car right now. Besides, I wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out."

"Is she riding with you, or did she just feel like leaving her car in Erie, Pennsylvania," she said sarcastically. Scowling slightly, she said, "You at least know she likes you, right?"

Her tone rubbed him the wrong way and he frowned. "No offense Jo, but that's not really your business."

She gave a snort, sitting back against the seat. "Just don't enjoy her fawning over you and then drop her off at the next town," she said before taking a swig.

"She feels the same about you," he said almost instantly, though he bit down on his tongue the moment it came out.

"Wait, what?" she said, looking over at him again. "She thinks you're leading me on?"

 _Damnit,_  he thought instantly, giving a sigh. "Yeah, something like that. S'part of the reason we stopped." Sam ran a hand through his hair, suddenly remembering the food and grabbing one of the burgers from the bag. "Look, we're on a case, and I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is wondering where you are. I hope this has been enough of a reunion for you."

That caught Jo by surprise as surely as a slap, her lips parting as she stared at him. "You're dropping  _me_  off at the next town?"

While her previous tone had rubbed him wrong, her current expression made him ache with guilt. "Jo, it's not safe with me. You gotta understand. I don't want your death on my hands, too."

Her jaw snapped shut, the words hitting all too close to a nerve that had had enough pain for one night. She glared at the seat in front of her, almost wishing he intended to just leave her at the gas station. Her sudden silence was suffocating, and Sam immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. He opened his mouth to try and smooth it over, but just then Ruby was back in the car, turning the keys in the ignition. He resolved to eating his burger in silence, eyes meeting hers in the rearview briefly before he looked down again. Ruby was a bit surprised to see the backseat had apparently gone from slumber party to silent treatment in her absense, but she couldn't say that she minded all that much as she turned up the iPod. From the signs, they should be in Pittsburgh in an hour and a half or so, and that honestly couldn't come soon enough. It was easy to finish off the burger in the silence, and unthinkingly he continued on to another one, moving the plastic bag between them so Jo had the chance to take something if she wanted. Jo glanced at the bag. Before she hadn't thought she was hungry, but with the smell of food slowly permeating the car, her stomach was eager to remind her that she'd gone untold days without hardly anything. Sometimes even pride had to kowtow to basic primal needs, and so she reached blindly into the bag, coming up with a chicken sandwich and hot dog and soon digging into the first. The silence stretched on for an innumerable amount of time, and Sam reached carefully down to get a bottle of water from the floor.

"Want one?"

She bristled slightly but ignored him, taking a swig of beer as if to show him exactly what she thought of his offer. He looked sideways at her in time to catch the swig, frowned, and picked up a bottle to open it before draining half of it easily.

"Christy, can you check and see if there's a notepad in the side compartment on the door?" he asked, the name feeling weird in his mouth.

It was a couple seconds before Ruby realized he was talking to her. "Uh, sure, sorry, a bit distracted." She dug down in the door, first finding mainly wrappers and junk food packaging, but eventually coming up with a notepad, passing it back.

"Thanks," he said, balancing it on his knee and tugging the pen out from the spiral binding. He worked on the protective sigil, the sound heard faintly under the music as he drew and shaded the sweeping lines first of the interwoven pentagram, then the flames surrounding it.

Jo watched him from the corner of her eye, her jaw tightening. He wanted to protect her, to save her from the apparently lethal practice of being around him, yet here was this woman, driving the car, and apparently allowed to stay. Either Sam didn't really care if Christy lived or died, or he thought she was that much better at hunting than Jo.

The bite of hotdog went down a bit too solidly as Jo swallowed it too soon. "I'm a damn good hunter, you know," she said defensively, looking at Sam.

"Well, technically I wouldn't?" Sam replied distractedly. "Two years, remember?"

She balled up her burger wrapper and threw it at him. "You honestly don't give a damn, do you?"

The car swerved slightly, Ruby's eyes snapping to the rearview mirror in surprise.

"What?" Sam replied, baffled. His pen had skidded mid-shade, a long line going out through the side. "I didn't- what?"

"Some people, Sam,  _some_  people actually care what's going on with other people," she said, loud but not quite yelling. "Some people actually look beyond their goddamn personal bubble and ask after people and try to talk to them and not just when they need a fucking favor!"

"Jo, it isn't  _like_  that-" Sam tried, the argument feeling way too familiar for his liking.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should stop acting like it is," she said, giving him a sharp look. "You know, you keep pushing people away, eventually you're not gonna have anyone else left to push, not even Bobby."

Sam gave a shaky sigh, using the drawing as an excuse not to look at her. It would be too hard to right then. "Believe me, there is so much I want to tell you, Jo," he said in a low voice, just under the music. He knew Ruby would be straining to hear, but he hoped she wouldn't be too upset with his desire to try and mend things with Jo. "And I wish I could, but I can't, okay? And it's not because I think you suck as a hunter, or because I don't trust you, or anything like that. Things are different than they were before the Gate. I'm... different," he ended lamely, not sure how else to phrase it. "I mean, Jesus, look what getting involved with me and Dean's brought you and your mom? Think about Ash. Think about your dad. I don't want anything to happen to anyone else who's known me. That's why."

Jo stared at him for a few silent moments, the lines on her face hard. "Bullshit, Sam. And you know it," she said, her voice low. "It's the job. It's the monsters and ghosts and goddamn demons tearing the world apart, and it's our own damn fault for getting in the middle of it. It wasn't Dean, and it's not you. And it wasn't your dad." She scowled at the floor, falling silent a moment. Then she looked up at him again, her voice even lower, leaning in close. "And if you were actually trying to protect anyone who's known you, you'd be dropping her off with me."

Sam was unable to even meet her eye. He could see what she was trying to do, what her words were meant to invoke in him, but the fact that she was unaware of what he could do made it even harder to explain it to her. _Damn you, Deumos. You just had to pick Jo,_  he inwardly cursed, giving a sigh. "She won't be with me long," he lied, his tone similar.

If he'd thought that's what she wanted to hear, her glare let him know he was wrong. She sat back against the seat, trying to move her leg into a more comfortable position. "You're right, Sam," she grunted as she shifted. "You are different. And it sure as hell isn't for the better."

 _Tell me something I don't know,_  Sam thought in answer, both frustrated and forlorn. His eyes moved up to the rearview window, briefly meeting with Ruby's. She did her best to look sympathetic, though she'd only caught about half the conversation, so it was hard to know what she was sympathetic about. The three fell into an uncomfortable silence, thankfully not complete silence thanks to the iPod. Mostly to keep his hands busy, Sam finished off the rest of the sigil before tearing it out and folding it in half. He didn't bother even attempting to give it to Jo, sticking it up in the notepad and putting it and the pen between them before going into the plastic sack again for the riblet sandwich. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The sky was getting lighter but dawn was still a long way off when they pulled into the Greyhound parking lot, an Amtrak station just across the street. Ruby turned the car off, glancing uncertainly at Sam in the backseat. In the silence that had come to settle between the three of them, Sam had dazed in and out a little bit. Jo, on the other hand, had fallen asleep. The sight of her, tired and vulnerable, was enough to pull at his heartstrings a little. He hated the idea of leaving her on a bad note, but what else was there to say or do. He stuck the sketched sigil into her bag before gently nudging her shoulder.

"We're here. C'mon."

As Ruby slid out of the car under the guise of needing a stretch, it was the slam of the door that woke Jo up more than anything, her head jerking up and eyes blinking, confused and a little frightened. She came to focus on Sam, though, relaxing only slightly as she sat up, rubbing her neck. "We've stopped."

"We're in Pittsburgh," he said, chewing his lips slightly. "C'mon, I'll help you out."

Her expression darkened and she opened her door. "Going to be on my own on the bus, might as well practice now," she said, using the door as a prop to heave herself to her feet. She didn't even take a step, though, before she hissed in pain, clutching to the top of the door like it was all that kept her up, which it pretty much was. Sam was out of the car and by her side within moments, concern etched into his brow.

"Yeah, I think that's a 'no'," he replied, pausing just long enough to pull out her bag and throw it over his shoulder before he slid his arm around her waist. "Just lean into me, okay?"

Jo's expression darkened even more but before she could say anything, Ruby came up behind them. "I could take her," she offered, her tone light. "Makes more sense than you bending your tall ass over, Sam."

Sam looked at her with a little surprise, not completely sure if it was the better idea or not. On the one hand, it was obvious that Jo wasn't taking too well to his kindness at any rate. On the other, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't tell Bobby or Ellen or anyone else that they'd ran into each other. Would Ruby think to ask her that?

Jo didn't find the option that much better, but then Sam was willfully being a bastard. Far as she could tell, Christy was just stuck on the wrong guy; she could empathize with that. Besides, the heights did make more sense. "Sure," she said, shifting away from Sam so Ruby could slide in by her weak side. "Get the door, Sam."

That brought a definite frown, but he didn't argue. There was no point to it really. Before they got through the door, Sam slid the bag onto Ruby's other shoulder. "Just charge the ticket to my card," he said, turning and heading back to the Impala before either had a chance to say anything about the matter.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening and mouth opening in a shout that died in her throat. She'd wanted to be helpful, to ease things between Sam and Jo, but that didn't mean she wanted to be alone with her. Unfreezing, she gave Jo an awkward smile as they walked up to the empty ticket counter.

"God, why am I not even surprised," Jo huffed through clenched teeth, her face a carefully controlled mask save for the emotion in her eyes. She was obviously disappointed, and angry, and fighting the pain only made it worse. She hadn't even really had the chance to thank him, but by that point she would've been more inclined to punch him than to be grateful. "Look. I don't know how long you've been riding with him, but for your own good fold early and be done. Duluth, Minnesota, please," she added to the ticket attendant.

Ruby's brows knit in confusion though her heart skipped a beat. Were other hunters talking about Sam? Did they suspect something was wrong beyond some depressive moodiness? "Why?" she asked after the attendant handed over the ticket and the two of them made their way to a bench. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing, apparently," the blond replied, eager to sit down and relaxing a bit more once she was. She sighed, running her hands over her thighs and wishing that she'd had a chance to change her jeans; no doubt people would be staring at her once she was on the bus. "But Winchesters... they care about their ownselves and that's about it. You'll be setting yourself up for a whole lot of heartache, if you know anything about what happened to his dad and his brother."

Frowning slightly, Ruby sat next to her. "I know enough." After a pause, she added, "Did you and he...?"

That brought a dry laugh from the other woman. "No. He's not really my type. I kinda have a thing for bad boys, anyway. Sam might be acting like a total asshole right now, but he doesn't have it in him."

Ruby ducked her head, managing to hold back a smile. After a pause, she looked over at Jo. "He does care. About you, and Bobby, practically everyone he's ever known. He just doesn't like to." She frowned slightly. "Even doing what we do, knowing death is a matter of time and luck, losing someone hurts like hell. He's just trying not to have anyone around so that doesn't happen again."

Jo scowled but didn't say anything in response. Obviously Sam had paved her brain with his credo. The fact that she took it so easily was almost disgusting. "I said my piece, at any rate."

Alright, that conversation was taking a quick downward spiral. "How long until the bus comes?" Ruby asked, deciding to skip over it completely.

"Half an hour," Jo replied after glancing at the ticket. "Just go. I'll find someone to help pull my gimpy self into the bus."

That was exactly what Ruby wanted to do, but part of her knew that it wasn't what she should do. "I've got time, and Sam can wait," she said lightly.

"He couldn't wait to get rid of me," Jo countered, her expression stern. "Really, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Ruby looked uncertain but wasn't going to push the issue. She nodded, standing up but wavering, not exactly sure what to say. "Well, get home safe," she decided on. "And sorry about the leg."

Jo gave her a thin-lipped smile and a nod, her lips parting as if to say something before closing again. Her eyes move out toward the spot on the horizon where the bus would be arriving from, the mask back up again with little difficulty.

The farther away she got, the harder Ruby's steps hit the ground, until it was as though she had a personal vendetta against the asphalt. When she got to the Impala, she didn't get inside, instead sitting on the hood and glaring at the cityscape. Sam stared out at her for a minute, a frown tugging at his mouth before he sighed and opened the door. He didn't bother sitting, his hands pushing deep into his pockets as he stood just to the side of her. Her jaw working furiously, she looked over at him after a moment.

"Bad enough you're dropping her at the first station we get to, you don't even bother to say good-bye?"

Her words immediately turned the frown into a glower. "Can I have 36 hours with a woman  _not_  shouting at me or giving me the stink eye? Please?"

"Go in there and say good-bye, and you just might have a chance."

"Why do I always end up with the bossy ones," Sam growled under his breath, already turning and heading in that direction.

She gave a snort but smiled slightly, settling on the car to wait for him. The stretch of asphalt felt like 10 miles rather than 10 feet, and San slid through the door easily. There she was, sitting on the bench, eyes focused out the side window. He sighed again, frowning before crossing over to her and sitting down. She instantly stiffened, though the look she gave him was blank.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off," Sam said, his voice low and tired, hands coming to lace between his knees. "I don't want you going off hating me."

Her brows came low over her eyes but she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "Did she send you in here?"

"Yes and no," he replied, not looking at her. "I mean it; I don't even know when I'll see you again."  _If I see you again,_  he amended inwardly.

Her expression relaxed, her own fingers lacing. "I don't hate you. I am pissed off at you, but I juss-" She stopped, leaning forward on her knees, trying to find the words. "I'd seen hundreds of hunters go through the Roadhouse. I learned pretty quick not to care too much, because most of them would just be gone the next day, but you and Dean, considering our dads, I thought- I didn't think. I cared. And you still left. No matter what I did, every damn time." She tightened her jaw, looking determinably out the window. She felt the wet heat behind her eyes but tried to ignore it. "I just wish I'd seen him one last time."

With every word, Sam felt his heart constrict a little more in his chest. Her last words picked at the barely-scabbing wound he already carried, his breathing shallow and painful. At that moment, all he wanted to do was get up, get back into the Impala, and drive as fast as he could away from Pennsylvania and Jo. Instead, he slid an arm carefully around her back, not quite hugging her but leaving the invitation open.

 _Of all the times for you to stop acting like an asshole..._  She leaned into him, her face crumpling slightly but refusing to give in completely. She'd held herself so well together when Mom told her, and when Jim did his gentle prying that he always did when he knew she was upset. She just had to keep it together now, with Sam, who had to feel it so much worse. He remained quiet the whole time, stoic and a solid weight to lean into. It was certainly a new way to cope with what had happened; Ruby had tried to hold him once or twice, but he couldn't bring himself to want that from her. Or perhaps he was too raw when she'd offered it, he wasn't sure. After a long moment he finally pulled back, giving a sigh and forcing himself to stand.

"I'm sorry," he said again, meeting her gaze evenly.

"So'm I," she said, her voice a bit rough. Her eyes darted to the side before she said, "If I call, will you call me back?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking downward at her feet. "I don't wanna make any promises."

She kept her eyes where they were, the muscles in her jaw tightening, but she let out a breath. "Don't need to promise. Just try."

She wanted him to appease her, that was the only thing he could understand about the request. It would be a lie, obvious and outright, and she knew it. Sam sighed, shoulders slumping lightly as he gave a small nod. Jo wished the gesture made her feel better, but it didn't. She knew it was empty. Still, it didn't have to be. If she never called, then it'd never be a lie.

Shifting to her side, she set her leg, aching from the bloodflow, up on the chair he'd just vacated. "Once she hears what happened, you'll definitely be hearing from my mom, though," she said, smiling to show she was teasing. Sam gave a weak smile, the idea of Ellen calling him leaving a sick aftertaste in his mouth. If Ellen called, then Bobby would call, and that wouldn't do. In a startling display of affection, Sam moved over to her side and pet her hair.

"'bye, Jo."

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't duck away. "'bye, Sam."

And with that, Sam turned and headed back out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Spitting a couple times, Ruby was grateful when she reached out and Sam handed her a water bottle. After the third swish and spit, she straightened up. "There's gotta be a better way between Pennsylvania and Tennessee," she said miserably, going back to sit on the edge of the passenger's seat, her legs still out the door.

"Check the map again," Sam offered, glancing sideways at her. "There might be another route."

With a sigh, she took another swig, spitting it out onto the soggy grass between her feet before pulling in and closing the door. "But this is the fastest," she pointed out, settling back in her seat. "I'm okay. Feel much better."

Sam leaned backward in the seat, reaching into the backseat for the duffel to see if there was any more anti-nausea medicine in the side pocket.

"You're in luck; there's one more dose in here," he said in a strained voice, pinching the box between his fingers and giving it a yank as he pulled back. It came with him, though he nearly dropped it. "Here."

"Thanks." She quickly downed it; while she was feeling better, she wanted to make sure that feeling lasted.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, c'mon," she said, waving him on before buckling up. "Let's go hunt some demons."

Sam gave a half smile, starting the engine up and pulling back onto the road again, leaving the window cracked open. He queued up an Aerosmith soundtrack, turning up the volume as the title track started up. For a few blissful minutes, it felt good to be moving again.

Ruby drummed lightly on her thighs to the beat, keeping her eyes on the road ahead and trying not to think how many turns and dips she saw ahead. When the guitar riffed three times for the third time, she drummed it on the dashboard with a smile. It was laughable that this kind of stuff was now called music, but damn if it wasn't fun to beat to.

" _I'm alone,_ " Steve Tyler wailed on, " _Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night / I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you / I want your love - Let's break the walls between us / Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride / Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_ -"

Sam hummed underneath the track, fighting the urge to sing along as the road straightened out for a while. It was still early morning, and the air was wonderfully cool as the world whipped past them outside. The tracklist ticked songs away as they drove in companionable silence, a sign showing 'West Virginia' quickly approaching. Sam's stomach chose that time to speak up.

"Wanna stop soon for a break?" he asked, looking sideways at Ruby.

"Sounds good," she said, giving him a quick smile. While the medicine was working, she knew a good rest on an unmoving seat would help dredge of the last of the nausea. Not to mention food. Nothing like emptying your guts to work up an appetite.

"We'll pick up some more medicine while we stop, yeah?" he added, looking over at her again before moving his eyes back on the road to scout out the next available exit.

"Or just drive out west after this. Plains states sound good right about now," she teased, keeping her eyes forward. Sam grinned, but didn't look at her. "Hey, I'm just following the omens. S'not my fault they're taking a liking to hills suddenly."

"Damn omens found my one weakness, that's why they're doing it," she said definitely.

"Yeah yeah," Sam rumbled amicably, holding the wheel with one hand as he thumbed up the seal on the water bottle and took a long drink from it.

Ruby smiled, glancing over at him and feeling an unfamiliar but overwhelming sense of optimism. Nearly six months, but they'd come so far. There was still a long way to go, but for once Ruby honestly believed they'd make it. She settled a hand on his thigh, happy, stomach issues and all.

* * *

They pulled into the first restaurant that came up in Morgantown, and Sam stretched his arms over his head once they were out of the car until his shirt crawled up his stomach.

"Your turn driving next," he said simply, matching step with her once he circled around the front of the car.

She raised an amused eyebrow. "What, you need a nap or something?"

"I think I'm entitled," Sam replied with a wry smile, opening the door for her and following in after. There was a 'Seat Yourself' sign waiting just inside, and Sam found a booth not too far from the door. Ruby settled in, peering down at the table.

"Hey, placemat menus. I like this place," she teased, the toe of her shoe running alone the back of his calf. "Big on efficiency."

"You'd rather go to Red Lobster?" he tossed right back, grinning. "They serve  _real_  food here; not the corporate-created crap that claims they're authentic anything."

That got a laugh, her leg twining companionably with his. "Boy's sensitive about his diners. Who knew?"

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, eyes scanning over the columns looking for something that sounded good just then. Ruby followed suit, though her current criteria for food was 'something big.'

"Hey, welcome to Marty's," said the waitress, clearly overjoyed by her work. "You ready to order?"

"Western Burger and fries, with a large grape juice," Sam rattled off, looking up at the waitress with a smile.

"Chicken fried steak with fries. And an extra cup of gravy," Ruby put in.

"Alright, folks, have that right out."

Sam arched a brow at her, his smile widening. "Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if your eating habits will ever catch up to your body."

She gave him a look and a small but sharp kick. "You worry about your body, I'll worry about mine. Besides, didn't eat nearly enough my first time around. Not gonna hold back now."

Sam winced even while laughing, moving his arm under the table to rub where she'd kicked him. "Cholesterol is a killer, Ruby. A stone-cold killer."

"I'm not too worried," she said with a smirk. Sam chuckled anyway, taking a sip from his water before drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He wished he'd brought his laptop in to do a bit of research, but it did feel comfortable to not have to be concentrating too hard on anything. She looked at him, still smiling a moment, before nodding at his chest.

"You alright? Nothing splitting open?"

"Huh? Oh," he said, remembering and looking downward. "Nah, I'm okay. Itchy now, though, thanks."

She grinned. "Bring up a girl's weight and all bets are off."

As if to emphasize what she'd said, he gave a light scratch just under his left pectoral. "D'you wanna keep driving until we get to Tennessee, or d'you wanna stop when it gets dark?"

"Might as well keep driving; I've got a little stamina at least."

" _Do_  you?" he countered, arching his brows slightly and smiling over the rim of his water glass.

She smiled back, her leg twining with his again. "You should know."

Sam tisked at her playfully. "Food first." And, almost as if on cue, food came.

* * *

When Ruby came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth, Sam was at the table, working on his laptop. She stopped in her tracks.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sam, it's one in the morning and we've been driving all day. 'Bout the right time for bed."

"Exactly," Sam countered, hardly looking up from the screen. "I don't wanna waste a day. I wanna get at least a couple hours in. Don't worry about me."

She gave an inward sigh but didn't argue. "Anything I can do?"

At that he turned to look at her, giving her a faint but sympathetic smile. He knew the sensation of feeling useless. "I dunno. I mean, not  _really_. Mostly I'm trying to see if the omens are circling a particular city. Or, they could be in a line, I don't know yet. It's a lot of reading and re-reading."

"Yeah, really more your area," she said with a slight smile, setting herself down on the bed. After so many hours on a car seat, the mattress felt as good as down. "Go on. Sooner you start, sooner we get to bed."

"Don't stay up if you're tired," he said, his eyes following the curve of her hip down to the long line of her legs.

"Think I can manage a little longer," she said, even as she lay across the pillows, propping her head up on one hand so she could look at him.

Sam chewed on his lips viciously as he tore his eyes away from her, focusing on the screen and bringing up the cluster-website he used for most of his research. On the same table was a large map - three black X'es already marked near their current location - as well as a notebook with some of his tidy shorthand written on the first few lines. Ruby's eyes drooped as she watched. It was a bit worrying, her body so easily overruling what she wanted to do, but right then she was too tired to care. Plus, her arm was cramping. She dropped it down, her head resting against the pillow but her eyes opening wider in compensation. Her gaze soon grew a bit glassy, not really taking Sam in after a while. Sam continued to work despite the creepy itch on the back of his neck that always happened when he was being watched, though when he stood to get some water he noticed that she'd fallen asleep with her head propped up in her hands. A small, soft smile crept onto his face despite himself and very carefully he coaxed her onto her back, worked her jeans off her slim legs, and tugged the blanket over her. She shifted under his touch, one hand reaching out for his though she didn't open her eyes.

"Wake me when you're done," she mumbled.

"But I plan on going to  _bed_  when I'm done," he argued quietly, smiling. "Why would I wake you?"

"Don' want you going to bed alone," she said, her voice muffled as she shifted on her side to get more comfortable. He tried to make sense of her point, but couldn't so he simply chuckled quietly and bent down to press a kiss against her temple before getting the water he'd originally stood up to get.

* * *

Ruby grimaced as she slowly woke up, the bright red glow of her eyelids making her shift uncomfortably until she opened her eyes. Then she winced, burrowing her head further into the pillow to block out the sunshine coming through the open curtain. It was then she felt the weight of the arm draped across her. She peeked down, her hand running down his arm to lace her fingers in his, her palm to the back of his hand.

"When'd you get to bed?" The way she'd been moving, there was no doubt he was awake.

"'round five," Sam answered in a sleep-gritty voice, tucking his forehead into the back of her neck.

She gave a soft snort, squeezing his hand. "Hope you at least got something out of that."

"They're circling in Knoxville," he replied. "There's a couple separating off, but a few in Knoxville. I think -" he was interrupted by a long, body-gripping yawn.

She rolled in his grip, turning her head to look at him. "I should let you sleep. I can go scope out the town."

"No, stay," he said around the end of it, tightening his hold on her. "I'll be awake in a bit."

"You've got to get some sleep. Can't have you slowing me down," she said with a smile even as she shifted comfortably against him.

"I think I can manage," he replied, brushing his lips against the side of her neck. "'sides, you're warm and soft."

She chuckled softly. "What's that got to do with staying awake?"

"Not a lot, actually," he replied, shifting against her and pressing her flush against him.

Sliding a leg back to twine under his, she took his hand in hers, bringing it up to kiss his fingertips. "Y'know, I think you've got an unfair advantage as far as positioning goes," she said, shifting her hips back against his. "I might be able to work with it, though."

"Or you could fix it," he murmured into her ear, the tip of his tongue tracing over the shell of her ear before he nipped at the lobe.

"I dunno, Sam," she breathed against his fingertips, closing her eyes. "You still need to recoup. Can't have you straining yourself and opening your injuries." As though she hadn't heard herself, she slid two of his fingers into her warm, wet mouth.

"I guess I'll just have to be careful," he said, rutting faintly into her hip at the sensation of her tongue against the pads of is fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers, she shifted enough away from him to turn over and face him. "I guess I'll just have to make sure of that," she said, pressing his other shoulder flat to the bed and shifting onto her knees to straddle him. Sam slid both hands easily up her thighs, one hand stopping to rest against her hip while the other followed the curve of her spine, up to her shoulders and down again. She hummed with pleasure, arching with his touch, her nipples hardening underneath her tanktop. She'd meant to make him lie still, but who was she to deny good hands?

When he reached the base of her spine again, she pulled off her top in one smooth movement before leaning forward and capturing his mouth with hers. Sam kissed her eagerly, moving the hand at the small of her back up into her hair to hold her there. She wasn't too bothered by this, busy mapping out his mouth with her tongue, the taste a bit stale but very Sam. Nipping at his bottom lip, she pulled back just enough to talk.

"If you want things to get more interesting," she whispered against his mouth, grinding her hips down against his, "you'll have to let go."

"Yes ma'am," Sam exhaled, pulling his hands away and thrusting up simultaneously.

She chuckled, straightening up and shifting down his legs, taking his boxers with her. After she pulled them from his feet, she shimmied out of her own underwear and then leaned down, kissing the inside of his knee.

"As tempting as that sounds," Sam said, reaching for her.

"Hey," she chided. "Stay down. You're supposed to be careful."

Despite that, she straddled him again, her hands going to his wrists. She didn't move, though, just smiling down at him. Mostly for her sake he humored her, but the fact that he could almost feel the liquid heat of her cunt so close was enough to wear thin on his patience. He closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose, trying to steady himself. Her smile widened as she leaned forward.

"See?" she whispered, kissing his neck. "That wasn't so hard."

Then she thrust herself onto him.

" _God-_ " Sam groaned immediately, his hands clenching into fists as he tipped his hips back to inch that much further into her. Biting her lip, Ruby arched her back, taking him up to the hilt. She didn't pause long though, straightening slightly to get better leverage to take him in slow, metered thrusts. His eyes opened in the space between her shift, his gaze sliding over her form from her torso to her swaying breasts, to the lustful concentration written across her face and downward again to where she rode him. Pleasure licked every nerve, and the sheer effort of keeping his hands off of her was torture. He wanted to stroke every heated inch of her, to taste her sweet skin, to glance his thumb against her clit until she cried out with need. His own mental images just didn't come close, though they helped stoke the need burning inside him. Her eyes locked on his and she smiled slightly, straightening up completely as her speed increased.

"Where do you want to touch me, Sam? My breasts?" she asked, her voice teasing as she cupped herself. The moment she released his wrists his hands were on her, one hand slipping up to circle her clit with his thumb while the other slid back to grip her ass as he suddenly thrust sharply up into her.

" _Every_ where," he rasped in reply.

She gave a keening gasp, the sudden dual sensation overwhelming. Forget teasing, forget careful; she  _needed_  his hands. Her hips snapped eagerly as she bent over, trying to force his fingers to find her clit. Her bending all but captured his hand, making it hard to move properly. His thoughts circled around flipping her onto her back and taking her the way he knew she'd enjoy more, but just in trying to lean up to kiss her the still-healing wounds on his chest stretched and moved painfully, making the urge easier to fight. She made the kiss easier at least, her hands going to his shoulders as she pressed him back against the bed, nipping and sucking at his lip before diving in. Sam moaned into her mouth, giving up on the surface touch on her clit and instead moving his hands to her hips to inch her down his body just a bit. His hands slid up to the small of her back, holding her still as he rapidly thrust up into her so that every stroke pressed against it, hard and fast. Ruby cried out, gasping into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her hips twitched, though she tried to keep still, tried to breathe and feel every inch of exquisite friction.

Sam broke the kiss but kept close to her mouth, one hand stroking up her spine as the other forced her hips to roll with his thrusts. He nipped her lower lip, each exhale a grunt, the hand on her hip coming up to give her a small slap on the ass once she was moving on her own accord. She whimpered at the slap, her hips slamming down on him with bruising force. She gasped with each move, her head spinning until it felt like the whole world tilted, throwing her over the edge with a cry. Sam timed each thrust with her contraction, coming hard with a shout and turning his head just enough to bite her shoulder. She gave a sharp keen at the bite, nipping at his earlobe but her breath already evening out, every muscle relaxing as she stopped pulsing around him. Sam let his head fall back against the pillow, his heart still raging as he breathed through parted lips. His hands moved to rest casually around her waist, eyes closing tiredly. She was careful not to just collapse on top of him, sliding off of him and to his side, her leg still twined with his. She let out a long, pleased sigh, watching him with half-closed eyes.

"'Kay, that might've made me more tired," he said, amused.

She chuckled. "Told you. Go ahead'n sleep."

"Fine," he said, turning with his eyes still closed to kiss her shoulder. "Bring coffee later?"

"Sure thing," she said, leaning forward to kiss his lips before she slid out of bed.

* * *

Lake City was hardly worth mentioning on the map, really. It was the kind of town that people joked about only having one stoplight; the population (according to the sign as they'd entered) was roughly 1,800 people. But they had a hotel, and they had a gas station, and they had a diner, and they also had a grocery store, so they were worth using as a home base for their little operation. Plus the highway that went through it led straight to the Knoxville morgue.

"I thought the police said this was an open-shut case? Why's the FBI gotten involved?" The night shift coroner's assistant was young and seemed all too excited that he had these kind of visitors. "I mean, sure, bit strange that _both_  men were havin' an affair with the other's wife, and both women killed themselves over it, and that they both hit each other in the heart, but hell, Sheriff said it was fate having a bit of a wild night."

"We had a few concerns with the circumstances of the suicides," Sam said in reply, following in metered steps behind the assistant. "It seems a little too coincidental that both women killed themselves on the same date, almost at the same time as per your reports."

"Oh, oh yeah, finding that out, that gave me chills," the assistant said, eagerly nodding before holding the door open to storage to let Sam and Ruby through. "Makes more sense the men gettin' home 'round the same time to find 'em. You know they worked at the same plant? Oh yeah, you prob'ly do. I tell you, if I found my wife, I'd prob'ly not grab a gun and go lookin' for the other guy. But I guess if everyone thought like me, our jobs wouldn't ever be interestin', eh?"

He grinned before opening the door to the first body, pulling it out and then going to the next until there were four. Ruby tried to hide a grimace. This was definitely her least favorite part of their work.

"And they were friends, or just colleagues?" Sam asked, turning his gaze back to the assistant again.

The assistant paused in uncovering the body's, looking a bit perplexed back at Sam. "Thought the police woulda told you somethin'," he said with a breath of a laugh, uncovering the last woman. "They were brothers."

Sam's face immediately darkened in a frown, looking at the bodies in a different light. He knew all about brotherly arguments, but going after each other's women? It seemed a little overkill.

"Could you give us some time alone?" Ruby said to the assistant, curt but not unkind. "My partner and I need to keep our observations to as few people as possible, to avoid compromising the investigation."

"Oh. Oh yeah," the assistant said quickly, though he looked a bit disappointed. "Yeah, I guess I'll just be in my office."

"Thank you," Sam replied with a forced smile, which disappeared once the young man turned and headed back in the direction they'd come from. Sam turned to Ruby and frowned in concern. "Yeah, obviously not your typical infidelity."

She nodded with a grimace. "Doesn't sound like a possession either. Well, not all of them anyway. We'll want to find out who was close to both families. Maybe one of them's being ridden, did the tempting."

"You think it's just hopping around in the family?" Sam asked, brows raising slightly.

"Possibly. Or it could have been a stranger. But it had to be in someone who was close to all of them, don't you think? Suicide on the same day, same time? That's got to be demon-inspired."

"Maybe it's a two-demon job," Sam said, ambling slowly over to the first couple and looking between them.

"Could be. Still would have to be someone close; they got to the men, and the women. Unless we want to assume the affairs and shooting were coincidence," she added with a twist of her mouth. "Plus, if they're in the midst of the family, they get to see the after effect, too. Might even aim to get more suffering out of them."

"Why this family?" Sam asked under his breath, finding the circumstances, while different, to be painfully familiar-feeling to his own. "C'mon, there's nothing else to see here, really. Let's go."

She touched his arm gently as they headed out, knowing the tone in his voice. But she didn't let it linger, in case someone saw them.

They paused long enough to check out with the coroner's assistant before heading out the door and back into the Impala again. It was a short trek into Knoxville, and Sam remained quiet through the whole trip, glancing over at the four addresses written on the scratch bit of paper in the meantime. The first had been the business both brothers worked at, and the two below were home addresses to either of them. The last was the nearest family member; the brothers' parents, who lived east of the eldest brother's house.

Ruby glanced his way a couple times but kept her eye on the road. "Where first?"

"I was thinking we could ask the parents, but... I dunno," he replied, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I'm hesitant to go by and talk to them."

Her brows knit slightly but she didn't ask. "I could go at least find out if they're the ones possessed," she said. "Pretend to be selling something."

"You'd find out by pretending to sell something?" Sam asked skeptically. "What, exactly?"

"I don't know, encyclopedias," she said with a snort. "Just need a look at them."

"They don't sell encyclopedias door-to-door anymore," he replied with a snort. "God, that sounds like something my dad would've done. Ask them for directions or something, or if you could use their phone because your car broke down."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not entirely sure I'm happy about the dad comparison, but it'd be the quickest way in and out."

"Directions, then. Seriously," Sam said, heading in that direction.

"Directions is fine," she said with a slight smile.

It didn't take long to get there. The neighborhood looked pleasant with large lots. On some of them, modern large homes had been built, but the one they stopped in front of looked untouched since the '50s. With a pat to Sam's leg, Ruby got out, walking up the short steps to the porch and giving the doorbell a ring. There was a few minutes wait before the door was answered by a thin, elderly woman with graying hair and smile lines that seemed not to belong on the sad face of its owner.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice a touch tired.

"Hi there, sorry to bother you," Ruby said, her smile apologetic. "My husband and I seem to have gotten lost. We're trying to find I-74, and I was wondering if you knew the way?"

"Just a minute, let me get my husband; I don't drive," she answered, closing the door a moment. Within moments the door opened again, this time by an equally graying elderly man who was holding a folded up newspaper between his fingers at his left side.

"74, you said?" the man asked. "You'll want to turn 'round and go back three blocks to get onto Main Street. Two lights in you'll see a sign for it."

Ruby beamed. "Wonderful. Thank you so much, you've been so helpful," she said, giving a slight wave before heading back down the stairs and to the car.

As she slid in she said, "Well, they're clean. Oh, and turn the car around, so it looks like we're following their directions."

Sam made a face but followed her instructions, moving his arm onto the back of the bucket seats and reverse-backing into the driveway in order to turn around.

"We should head to their work next. Could probably find out about friends and family that way," she pointed out.

"According to the case file, their parents are the only local relatives," Sam said warily, already charting a path in his head of accounts he probably needed to hack once they were back at the hotel again; phones, credit cards, bank accounts, anything to find out if they'd been going to certain places or talking to specific people. "We could get some clues from co-workers, but where would we even start?"

"Well, if the demons are in the same bodies, then I just need a look. If not, well, that's more your area," she said with a slight smile.

Sam ran a hand over his face, merging into oncoming traffic and turning onto the street they needed to get to the factory. "I guess it's a good thing they worked in a small business, then."

She gave a slight snort as she got out of the car. "I could spot 'em in a crowd of thousands. Stand out pretty well."

"Easy for you to say," Sam replied, going around to the trunk and pulling out a box that held all the fake ID's he used. "But people don't usually mill about in crowds unless they're at a rave."

"We're FBI investigators," she teased. "We can probably look around the whole place, no questions asked."

"And the people who are off today?" he countered, looking over at her with brows raised as he passed her the ID she needed.

"I know you're a ball of sunshine and all, but are you really going to list off every possible thing that could go wrong or are we going to go inside?" she asked, returning the brow raise.

Sam laughed sheepishly, falling into step with her once they started toward the building. The truth was, the case made him uneasy simply by how they'd gone about killing the two couples; while he and Dean had never quite lived a conventional lifestyle, the fights they'd had sometimes had often progressed to blows. Would Dean have ever come so close as to kill him, or vise versa? And over a woman? He shook his head to clear it, a frown on his face at the mere thought of his brother as the ache crept up in his chest again.  _Think about the case,_  he told himself strictly.  _Concentrate on taking these bastards out. That's the only thing that matters._

Ruby could sense his hesitation but she wasn't entirely sure what it was for. Still, it wasn't exactly the best time for it. "You want me to lead on this one?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, I'll be all right," he said, straightening out his expression as they got to the door.

* * *

It was dusk went they got back to the car, Ruby immediately shrugging out her jacket. It was too damn hot for that thing. She was also a bit frustrated. It wasn't like they had exhausted all avenues, but it sure would have been nice if they could have found a demon or two on the first go.

"Don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Am I allowed a few drinks tonight, officer?" Sam asked, his tone irritated though not aimed directly at her. They'd been in there for at least three hours gathering information on both men from the handful of friends and acquaintances they'd scrounged up, but nothing that sounded like it could be a lead.

She gave a light snort, but also thought it over. "Guess you earned it," she conceded. He flashed her a half-smile, turning the ignition and taking off down the street toward the bar-and-grill they'd seen on the way.

"Think we'll get a discount if we flash the badges?" she said as they parked in the lot, grinning at him.

"I wish," he said with a small laugh, sliding up next to her as they pushed through the door. There was a comfortable buzz of conversation inside the small establishment; nearly every table was crammed with people, with one or two available but chairless and a few open stools at the bar.

"Hey, mind taking one seat down? Thanks," Ruby asked a guy at the bar, freeing up two stools next to each other. Sam slid in easily, feeling only a little too large on the stool. He waved down the bartender, smiling slightly as he ordered a beer and asked for two menus for the two of them to look over.

"I dunno, maybe my research was wrong," Sam said when the bartender wandered off, opening the narrow menu but barely looking at it.

"And the brothers and their wives just happened to go out like that?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "People can be shit, Sam, but there's just too much coincidence on that. I guess it could be something else, but right now it sounds, smells, and feels like a duck. Only reason it doesn't look like a duck is we can't see it."

"Maybe they had their fun and just... went on," Sam replied weakly, taking a gulp from the beer. "I don't know. After a full day of this crap, you think we'd get at least something.  _Anything_."

" _Hey_ , watch it!"

The yell was snarled so loudly, Ruby looked over her shoulder for the source. Which was clearly the youngish man with beer down his shirt. The offending shover, however, was belting for the door, and Ruby knew it wasn't over spilled beer.

"Sam, him," she hissed, getting to her feet and heading for the door without a second thought.

"Shit-" Sam hissed, quickly jumping to his feet and chasing after her.

"HEY, YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR THAT-!"

He hardly heard the bartender, running full-tilt through the door. He was just in time to see Ruby run under the streetlight at the parking lot entrance, disappearing behind one of the trees that lined the road. She was running full-tilt, pushing her body much further than she had in a while, but the demon in front of her was close, and getting closer by the step. Knowing there'd be no way to catch up with them at this point, Sam beelined to the Impala, getting into it and kicking it to life within moments. He roughly rolled down the window with one hand as he raced after them, reaching for the gun tucked into his pants. He'd never exactly done a drive-by shooting before, but that was one more thing to check off his to-do list apparently.

Ruby's blood rushed through her ears, her thighs screaming, but her unwavering focus on the figure nearly swallowed up in the darkness of the dusk. She was so focused she didn't even notice as the Impala pulled up on the other side of the road, keeping pace with the two of them. The sudden roar of gunfire caught her attention, though. Even more so because the demon right in front of her let out a scream, collapsing so suddenly she had to jump over him to avoid tripping, quickly skidding to a halt herself. Sam slammed on the brakes the moment he made the hit, only a little surprised. By the time he got out, however, he was too late; the demon threw his head back, black smoke rapidly streaming out of his open mouth and into the sky before the man he was occupying slumped forward, unconscious.

"Shit," Ruby spat even as she knelt next to the man, checking his pulse. He was alive, and probably wouldn't be too happy when he woke up with bullet in his knee. Heart still beating faster than normal, she got to her feet as Sam came over.

"Fuck, I didn't think it'd-" Sam growled out, letting the words die as he knelt toward the man and lifted him. "This is gonna be  _fun._ "

"We could just tell the E.R. we found him on the side of the road?" she said, taking a step ahead of him to open the backdoor of the car. Sam slid the guy in face-down before pulling out again, long enough to grab a few towels from the trunk and the medkit.

"Good enough for me. You drive; I need to get the slug out of him," he replied, pushing the towels underneath the guy's leg to soak up the blood.

"What?" she said even as she took the keys. "And how are we supposed to explain that?"

"Which is better: coming up with a story or letting them trace the bullet back to us?" Sam asked, already reaching for the long-finger tweezers.

"Shit, they can do that?" Ruby said, flipping the car around to drive back into town. She knew they'd passed a hospital at some point during that day, she just wasn't sure where.

"Technology's a bitch, what can I say?" Sam said, his brow knotted up as he used the tweezers to pull out the bullet. He worked as quickly as he could, having no idea when the man would wake.

It seemed ages before Ruby finally spotted a blue H sign, but the hospital wasn't far from there. "Alright," she said as she pulled off the street, "how do we do this? Will they want to ask questions?"

"Oh, hell," Sam hissed under his breath, tightening a bandage around the man's knee. "We'll stick him in a phone booth and call 9-1-1; I don't want to deal with this crap right now." He surprised himself saying this out loud, but the truth of the matter was that he needed to plan out their next move. No doubt the demon was already on its way out of town, and they needed to be fast.

Ruby was surprised at his words, too, but didn't say anything, driving a ways past the hospital before stopping at a pay phone. "Need help with him?" The streetlight caught the pendant from Sam's neck, sending long, swinging shadows over the man's back.

"I'm good," Sam replied, opening the door and awkwardly tugging the man a few inches out by his legs before he was able to get a good hold on him to lift him again.

Keeping the car running, Ruby watched the streets as he set the man next to the phone and pulled out some change. If anyone came along, they might just have to run, but so far the street they'd pulled onto was quiet. The man's breathing hitched, making Sam nervous as he put the coins into the payphone and dialed the number. It rang twice before answering.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"A man's been injured; he's lost a lot of blood," Sam said quickly, then hung the phone loosely from its chord. The woman on the other end could be heard faintly on the other side, but Sam was already crossing over to where Ruby was waiting.

"Let's go."

She was pulling away before he'd even got his door closed, taking the first corner pretty quickly but soon going at a more sensible speed. Best way not to be chased was not to act like you were running. After a few blocks, she finally spoke. "Well, at least we know it was a demon."

Sam fidgeted with leftover adrenaline, his left knee bouncing and his hand drumming on the right one. He frowned with agitation, not knowing what to do now that the demon had got away. How fast was it moving? Would it go back to its base camp, or go on elsewhere? Would they be able to track it fast enough?

When he didn't say anything, she drove until she found I-75. It was late, she was hungry as hell, and there wasn't much they could do at this point. Time to regroup. Sam remained silent as she went through a drive-thru, ordering for both of them, speaking up only long enough to ask for a large coffee. He ate as she drove them back to their hotel.

"Did you see which way it was going?" he asked as she pulled into the parking spot.

"South, as far as I could tell," she said, grabbing the fast food bag as she got out. "He probably went to find the first body he liked and then meet up with the other demon he was with. If we're still assuming it was a two-demon job. If not..." She waved a vague hand. "He could be anywhere."

Neither option was a good one, in Sam's opinion. He stepped ahead of her, double-checking the inside of their room once they were inside before going to the duffel to get out the canister of salt and a stick of chalk. Even as she watched him, part of Ruby thought that it had to be unnecessary. The way the demon fled, it shouldn't come after him.  _Yeah, like cocky complacency hasn't bitten you in the ass before_ , she reminded herself.

"If they're running, they'll probably keep it quiet for a bit, so we won't be able to pick up on their trail," she said as he finished up.

"Awesome," Sam muttered angrily, finishing up the chalked devil's trap on the door. There wasn't any alcohol in the hotel - not even an overpriced minibar - and he suddenly regretted having gone through the work of locking them in without it; he really could have used a shot right then.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Ruby frowned in sympathy. "We'll get them, Sam. Or we'll get another demon. Not every day can end in a win."

Her words made his shoulders slump a little. "I guess," he said, moving over to where she was sitting and settling heavily. "Never thought I'd have this much trouble, though."

She settled a hand on his shoulder, massaging lightly. "That's what you get for being known as a scary sonuva bitch," she said, smiling slightly. He returned smile her half-heartedly, helping himself to a french fry before laying back flat on the bed.

"Stupid, crappy day."

Still working on half a burger, she reached back with her free hand, her fingers rubbing small circles against his scalp. The word 'crappy' was a good indication he was feeling less moody, so it shouldn't take too much to calm him completely.

"Your fingers're greasy," he mumbled, batting at her hand haphazardly.

Smiling around her burger, she didn't even look back at him, her fingers moving down to rub their greasiness on his face instead.

"You are so gross," he whined, grabbing for her wrist and bringing her fingertips to his mouth to lick them. "Thank you for sharing."

Even as the surprising warmth of his tongue sent a pleasant thrill down her back, she finished off her burger, crumpling the paper in a ball and throwing it in the bedside trashcan. "You can have those all you want, but don't expect any more of my fries," she teased, pulling three from the bag.

"Says you," he said around a fingertip, giving it a little bite.

She looked back at him, twisting her wrist in a fake attempt to pull it away. "Hey, I need those."

"Not right now, you don't," Sam said cheerfully, finishing off the licking and finally letting her wrist go before reaching for the other one.

She quickly plopped her fingers in her mouth, only getting a moment to lick off the grease and salt before he had her wrist, making her turn around completely to face him though she was still sitting up, grinning wide.

"Brat," he replied, grinning genuinely as he brought her wrists together in one hand and reached for the paper bag with the remainder of her french fries.

"Hey!" she whined, her hands twisting in his grip. "Those're mine."

"Yeah well, that's what you get for getting grease in my hair," he said, popping a few fries into his mouth.

Twisting her legs under her, she moved to straddle him, her hands trying to grab for the bag but still held tight. "Not like you don't have a bunch of junk in there anyway."

"Thanks," he said with an amused eyeroll, bucking under her playfully and watching her rise an inch before falling back into his lap again. He let go of her hands, grinning knowingly as he leaned back on his palms.

Ruby smiled back at him, one hand playing lightly across the skin just above his shirt button. She leaned forward, her mouth just inches from his when her other hand appeared with a fry. She ate it with a grin.

"Yep, definitely a brat," he said again, shaking his head and chuckling a little. Awkwardly he leaned back a bit more, reaching for the drawer that had the remote to the television in it. Ruby's hand quickly closed around his wrist, though she had to lean so far forward to do so that Sam was pretty much face to breast with her now.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she chided.

"Weather channel?" he supplied innocently, his grin speaking for the view he was being presented.

"Oh really?" she said, looking down at him with a smirk. "You think that would be more entertaining than any other option you've got right now?"

"Haven't checked my options yet; there might be a movie on," he replied cheekily.

"Oh, well, in that case," Ruby said, letting go of his wrist to grab the remote herself, her button-up shirt riding up with the stretch before she settled back on him, flipping the TV on. Sam chuckled at her reaction, one hand going up to slowly start popping open the buttons. When the tops of her breasts in the bra were visible he leaned in, pressing a kiss to each as well as the middle as he continued to unbutton. Her breath hitched at the soft sensation of his lips and the wispy, almost-touches of his fingertips to her skin. Her whole being ached, focused on him, but her eyes were on the television.

"Looks like it might rain tomorrow," she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Which means thunder, then. Cool," he muffled against her breasts, finally getting the last button and gently nudging the shirt open. He leaned in a bit more, his hands moving around her back to unfasten the bra.

"Yeah," she breathed as she felt the fastener give, her hips shifting against his. "Should be sunny the rest of the week, though. You still interested in that movie?"

"Depends on the genre," he replied nonchalantly, slipping the straps of the bra down either shoulder and over her slim arms before taking one pert nipple into his mouth. His other hand moved to cradle her other breast in his palm, his thumb circling the other nipple and his hips subconsciously lifting to grind up into her.

Oh, this just wasn't  _fair_. She bit her lip as she flipped through the channels, sliding her hand between his legs to try to even things up. "Oh, there's a channel you can or-" Her breath hitched. "Order movies. What genre do you want?"

He was very tempted to say 'adult', but that was crossing the line of taste and good humor. In fact, the feeling of her fingers skating over his covered groin was enough to distract him from immediately answering, and he sucked a little harder on the nipple before pulling back and switching.

"Not picky; you can choose."

She swallowed at the sudden wet heat. Determined he would break first, she awkwardly worked his fly open with one hand, cupping him through his boxers a moment before sliding her fingers through the handy opening, her nails running lightly across the tender skin within. "I hardly know any movies," she insisted, though a smile played at her lips. "I don't know what would be good."

It was hard not to squirm at the naked touch, but she had taught him only too well how to focus and not bend under pressure. That didn't stop him from closing his eyes a moment to keep from rolling them, or the little arch of his hips beneath her once more.

"Always been a fan of mysteries," he said, circling the tip with his tongue and tweaking the other one simultaneously.

She let out a gasp, quickly pursing her lips to cut it off. She scanned the mysteries but didn't really have the patience to go far, picking one of the B's at random. Her wrist was already beginning to ache from the awkward angle, and her body was tingling to get past the teasing already, so she decided to go for broke. Looking down at him, her expression purposefully bland, she asked, "Would you like me to turn around so you can see the TV better as you fuck me?"

"I'm not  _that_  insensitive," Sam scoffed, looking up through his lashes at her and grinning.

She had to smirk at that. "You know, I'm getting the distinct feeling you're not all that interested in watching..." She looked at the TV, trying to remember what the hell she- Ah! "The Bone Collector."

Sam gave another little suckle to the nipple between his lips before answering. "I can multitask," he said, eyes glittering in humor. Although truthfully, she was very right in her assumption.

"Oh? I don't see you watching," she chided, running her palm over his boxers, along his length.

"Seen it before. Good choice, though," he replied, before leaning back and pulling her along with him.

On instinct, her hand came out from between them, her elbow propping on the bedspread to keep her from just splaying on top of him. Which really wasn't sounding that bad of an idea. And as for seeing the TV, she'd have to-  _Oh, fuck it_. Dropping the remote, her hand twisted in his hair, holding him down as she took his mouth in an eager kiss, her hips grinding down against him. Sam bit back the urge to tease her viciously about giving in, one hand sliding up her naked back while the other held her hip so he could thrust into her. The rewarding friction was well worth it, and he groaned appreciatively into her wanton mouth. Trusting his mouth to stay where it was, Ruby's hands scrambled eager between them, working at the top button of his shirt. She managed it, after far, far too long, and as she fumbled with the next one, she decided not to bother with it, grabbing either side of his shirt and tugging them sharply apart. The sound of the buttons popping from their threads was enough to have Sam break the kiss, if only momentarily, to nip at her lip.

"I  _liked_  this shirt," he admonished, giving her a small spank against her jeans before taking her mouth again thoroughly.

Giving an appreciative whimper into his mouth, Ruby ran her nails down his newly exposed skin before withdrawing her hands to press against him, skin to skin. It wasn't long though before her mouth pulled away, giving his lip a quick nip before traveling down, her tongue pausing at his clavicle before moving to circle his nipple. "Think you can handle sewing on a few buttons," she said, nipping at the hardening bud.

"You broke it; you fix it," he countered, eyes closed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Exploring," she said liltingly, her teeth pressing lightly against his ribcage before she continued down, her tongue dipping in his naval. Her feet slid off the edge of the bed as she traveled down, ending up on her knees between his legs. She pulled the band of his boxers down just enough to free his cock, her tongue running up the entire length of the underside. Sam's breath hitched and his fingers tightened in the blanket beneath them, his head tipping back on the bed. Behind them, the movie dialogue continued on, and it became such a distraction in fact that he reached blindly for the remote and set it to mute. Ruby hardly noticed, her hand gripping the base of his cock as her lips played at the top. Slowly, agonizingly, she hoped, she brought her mouth down around him as her hand moved equally slowly upwards. Sam let his head fall back, finding no need to rush, his eyes falling closed as he concentrated on each separate sensation from her fingers to her lips to her tongue. Keeping the pace slow and metered, only varying things with a different twist of her tongue, Ruby's other hand worked open her pants. She slid her hand past the hem of her underwear, giving a pleased hum as she ground her palm against her clit before slipping a finger into her folds. She tried keeping time with her strokes on him, which began to quicken. Sam exhaled harshly at the slowly raising pace, eyes sliding open lazily as he looked down at her. He caught the sight of her changed posture, his expression shifting in both interest and arousal.

"Need a hand?" he breathed out.

Swirling her tongue around his tip, she only pulled back slightly, her mouth moving against him as she spoke with a grin. "Got one, but I could always use more," she said, giving a needy groan as punctuation. He returned her lecherous smile with one of his own, reaching to pull her up and around for a better reach. She shimmied out of her pants on the way up, her hand twisting him slightly as she settled her knees on the bed. It was a bit more awkward position but, she thought as his hand moved towards her and she slid her lips over him again, it had its perks. Sam slid a finger into her easily, giving a twist and a few faint thrusts before slipping in a second. Ruby's cheeks hollowed in surprise, her hips thrusting eagerly down. Apparently he wanted to speed things up a little. Not that she minded. She dipped her head down further, her fist twisting instead of coming up to meet her lips.

"Fuck," Sam exhaled, his hips arching beneath her as his thumb found her clit. He kept the thrust of his fingers slow and steady, curling them and giving a light twist each thrust inward.

Ruby moaned around him, her hips snapping impatiently. Her mouth moved at odds with the thrusts, just lost in the sensation. Pulling back to take a couple breaths, she ran her tongue along the thick of his vein, her hand sliding up so her thumb could rub along the tip.

"Yeah," he groaned, head tilting back for a moment before looking up at her again, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. " _God,_ your mouth." But he could see her frustration, the want in her eyes when she looked up at him. He slid his fingers out from her, running his fingertips up the cleft of her ass. "Come up here."

With an eager growl, Ruby moved up his body, sliding her leg over his hips to straddle him before dipping down to capture his mouth with hers. Sam slid his arm around her waist, one hand moving between them to guide the tip of his cock along her slit before thrusting shallowly into her. With a gasp, Ruby nipped at his lower lip. Against everything her body wanted, she pulled her hips away from him.

"How much do you want me, Sam?" she growled, moving her mouth to take his earlobe between her teeth. A small whine broke free of him without his control, his hands tightening on her hips as he tried to pull her down again.

"God  _so_ much, please-"

She nipped a little harder, inwardly irritated that God kept cropping up. But not irritated enough to not thrust down, shallow, waiting for him to take charge. Sam wasted no time bucking his hips up underneath her, pulling her sharply down in tandem and grinding her against him. A delicious jolt of pleasure rocketed its way through his body, and he mouthed against her shoulder before nipping it. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Ruby gave a long keen, her hips squirming in his hands.

"Harder," she hissed in his ear. The word instantly made him want to flip her over and fuck into her until she screamed, but he held himself in check. Sam upped his pace, his hands tightening on her hips as he thrust sharply into her and bit her shoulder hard enough to bruise. She gave a sharp gasp, her hand going up to twist in his hair, pulling down to pin his head against the bed. Smiling down at him, she slowly scratched four long lines against his chest before bending down to take his mouth in a fierce kiss. Sam groaned at the pain bordering on pleasure, his hips rising hard enough to nearly buck her straight off of him. A hand on her hip moved to sharply slap against her ass. Her hips jumped, her mouth falling open in a gasp before worrying his lower lip between her teeth. Her nails slid along his ribs as her mouth sucked and nipped along his jaw.

Sam moved the hand that had spanked her up her back, fingertips following the slope of her spine before indenting into her shoulder. Hoisting her up just an inch, he thrust up into her at a rapid and sharp pace, their skin slapping loudly together. Ruby's knees shifted higher, the angle sending jolts of pleasure through her but feeling like it just wasn't enough.

"Fuck me, Sam," she groaned, nipping at his earlobe. "Pound me into the fucking mattress."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before he rolled them, grabbing her wrists and moving them above the bed to hold them there with one hand almost punishingly. His other arm moved beneath her, settling in the space between the bed and the small of her back to bring her upward in time with his thrusts. His mouth moved to her shoulder, teeth nipping a path down to her clavicle as his hips snapped against hers over and over again.

Gasping as he pinned her, Ruby squirmed beneath him, groaning with pleasure. Locking her ankles around his back, she slid her legs higher, each thrust deeper and harder. " _Fuck_ , yes," she keened, her chest heaving and fingers twisting as the pleasure mounted. " _Sam_."

It was with the last cry of his name on her lips that sent him hurtling over the edge, groaning as it hit him over and over, his forehead pressing into his shoulder as he thrust his way through it. The warm, wet heat of him was maddening. Her heels dug deeper against his back as his erratic thrusts hit the very center of her, her fingers clenching as she came with a cry. Sam nipped appreciatively at her shoulder as he felt her tighten around him, hitting the last crest of orgasm pump through his veins. He let himself settle more heavily above her, panting from exertion. Her chest heaving underneath him as she came down, Ruby twisted her wrists out of his limp grip, her fingers running lightly through his slightly damp hair.

"Pretty good movie," she breathed, smiling.

"Is it still going?" he asked, his voice muffled against her neck.

With a chuckle, she looked over at the screen. "Looks like they've just found... a very definitely dead body."

"That was mostly rhetorical," he replied after chuckling. "I don't remember where the remote went."

She raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. "You really want to watch it?"

"Not really, no," he said, turning his head a little and smiling at her. His fingertips trailed down her forearm idly.

Her return smile was soft. "Mm, well good. Because I only used the movie as a clever ploy to seduce you."

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one who turned the TV on," Sam said playfully, nosing the underside of her jaw before pressing a kiss against her chin.

Her eyes fell closed, enjoying the gentle playfulness of his touch. "You're lucky you're pretty then, Sam, because apparently your mind's going," she teased, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sam made a pleased noise in the back of his throat at the sensation of her fingers, breathing her in deeply so that his body rose with the breath before falling again. Where other women he encountered wore perfume or scented lotion, things fake and artificial-smelling, Ruby smelled simply of soap and girl. It was only when they were close like this that he could distinguish her; they'd long-since crossed over with how much of him was on her clothes and her on his.

"'m I too heavy? I can move," he said at last.

Her toes were getting a bit tingly, but moving meant the moment was over, that they'd have to face some sort of reality, even if it was just finding the remote and going to bed. "S'fine," she said, her other hand tracing small circles along his back with her nails. It was all quite relaxing, the sensation of skin against skin, body heat bouncing back and forth, simple touches against comfort zones. Sam found his mind drifting, listening to the sound of her breathing and feeling the faint thrum of her heartbeat echo against his body. It was almost enough to make him forget everything going on, his thoughts circling around the idea of the near-normality of the quiet moment.

Ruby could feel his breathing slow and knew he was drifting off. And as comfortable as she was right now, if he fell asleep on top of her, it'd get old real quick. Her hands keeping up the rhythm of her touches, she said slyly, "Next time, you want to try tying me up?"

That brought him around quite quickly, and for a moment there was a stunned sort of silence. "I'm not exactly a kinky guy," he said, his tone a touch embarrassed.

She felt a laugh bubbling inside her but refused to let it pass her lips. "Just a thought," she said lightly. "The way you pinned my wrists down, figured you'd like the total control."

Sam felt his face heat up a little, and he gave a breathless laugh. "Well, I figured since you like it a little rough that I wasn't crossing the line." He felt himself stir a little at the direction of their conversation, his hips pressing faintly against hers subconsciously. "The squirming made it."

Ruby felt warm too, though not exactly from embarrassment. "So you like to feel me struggle?" she asked with a smile, shifting underneath him, her leg twining over his.

"Little bit," he replied, trying hard not to grin. "You're not submissive. I like that."

Her smile grew, her hands sliding down to massage along his back. "What else do you like?"

"We're gonna talk about this, huh?" he asked her, foolish and embarrassed but becoming more and more turned on at the idea. "Like what I like in girls, except now this?"

She looked thoughtful a moment. "Yeah, basically like that," she teased. "Though this time you can show me a bit more thoroughly." Her hips shifted under him, her leg riding higher.

"Hard to show what I like  _from_  you," Sam said cheekily, grinding a little more obviously into her and rewarded with a lovely rush of pleasure shooting through his body. "And I'm pretty sure you know what I like  _doing_  to you."

Her still sensitive body jumped at the move, her fingertips already digging into his skin. "Well how about you tell, and I'll show. And we'll see if I get it right."

A slow grin curved on his lips. "I think this is more about your kink than mine."

Her hand slid up his neck, twisting in his hair. "Well, we could just go about things the old-fashioned way," she said lightly. "Or you could just go to bed and I'll entertain myself."

"I've already figured you out," he replied, finding her mouth and kissing her searingly before pulling back and nipping at her lower lip, giving a more defined thrust before finding a slow, hard pace. "Might as well follow through."

* * *

The sun was well up, judging from the light streaming through the cracks in the curtains, but Ruby couldn't imagine getting up. She didn't want to move at all, except for her fingers lightly tracing along Sam's arm.

"You've got a freckle just above your elbow," she pointed out, her voice quiet and content. The statement had him craning his neck and twisting his arm so he could try and see it, but to no avail.

"I'll take your word for it," he mused, smiling a little before arching his back and stretching. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, considering all the shitty motels they'd been in over the past few weeks. As an afterthought he turned his face into the pillow and groaned a little.

"We should get up. It's already 9:30."

"No," she said, snuggling closer to him, the warmth of him intoxicating. "We should stay in bed. It's only 9:30."

"You give a good argument," he said with a laugh, curling toward her and trapping one of her calves between his legs. "I don't wanna go stalking around this early. Unless stalking includes breakfast. D'you think we could stalk a McDonald's?"

"Definitely. Common demon hang-out," she quipped. "It's all the-"

It happened in a blink. Her eyes widened, just for a moment, before snapping closed, her back arching, pushing away from him. Her hands slammed down, gripping to the bed, as her mouth opened from a strained grimace, a scream rushing out. Sam was out of the bed so fast he hardly registered having made the movement, adrenaline screaming through him as loud as the pulse roaring in his ears. He froze in his indecision, muscle-memory and instinct shouting " _demon!_ " and " _kill it!_ " but knowing it was Ruby. Her body spasmed and her head jerked and snapped back in a fury of movement before her eyes opened, black from sclera to iris. Her movements and the screaming stopped though her teeth were still clenched, her chest heaving with each breath. She didn't even have time to process, though, before a new pressure washed over her, causing her to curl up, her eyes closed tight, her hands gripping to her head. It was exactly like hearing hundreds of thousands of voices rising up from Earth and Hell to ask, "What the fuck was that?"

"Ruby?" Sam asked, his voice unsure and tense. Her new pose made him concerned, but not enough to actually check.

"It's still me," she managed, though she didn't move. The voices were petering, conversations becoming more focused and cutting off. She wanted to push it all away, but instead she tried to listen, needing to know what just happened. No one she heard seemed to have an answer.

Slowly, her muscles relaxed. She pulled her hands from her head, turning to look at Sam, not even realizing her eyes were still all black. Sam's jaw tensed as he looked at her, breathing shallowly through his mouth. He knew demon eyes too well, but seeing them on Ruby made him nervous. Even if it wasn't her, would he be able to tell? Demons lied. How would he be able to take out one demon but leave Ruby intact?

The way Sam was looking at her was unnerving and she had to look away. What had happened? She'd felt like she was being pulled in two places at once, and she certainly couldn't pinpoint what he'd have seen. "There was something in Hell," she said quietly, both trying to explain and work it out. "Something that didn't belong. It...it felt just...wrong. Which, for Hell, is saying something."

She looked up at the attempted joke, hoping his expression had eased. When she'd looked back at him again, her eyes had returned to normal, and Sam felt himself physically relax a little. He stayed standing however, his jaw tightening. "What can you hear?" he asked warily.

Sitting up, she pulled the sheets up over her, feeling suddenly cold. Closing her eyes, both to concentrate and get away from the look Sam was giving her, she tried to focus. Things were quieting. "It's... it left. For here. Not _here_  here; I can-" She licked her lips, scowling. "I can feel where it breached. Not strongly, but there's a sort of pull and-" She cut off sharply, suddenly listening. Then her eyes snapped open, focusing on Sam.

"Our demon. He's still in the area, but he's supposed to go investigate. Him and the two demons with him."

Sam turned quickly toward the duffel, tugging out a shirt, underwear and pants for both of them without any real regard as to how they looked. He found her bra somewhere on the floor from the night before, tossing her clothes to her before quickly dressing himself. Despite the severe spook she'd given him, he was much more concerned in finding their demon while they could. If it just so happened that Ruby turned on him in the car, he could handle that.

* * *

Ruby couldn't help but frown as she watched Sam get the hotel keys. He'd been quiet all day, but it seemed to get worse as they honed in on the right town. When she suggested they turn in for the night, he seemed downright surly. She wasn't sure if it was the hunt - which didn't make sense because he usually got anxious rather than somber - or her. It didn't help that she couldn't bring herself to ask what he'd seen that made him look at her like she was...well, a demon.

"They're still going to be here tomorrow," she told him as he headed toward her and they walked down the hotel corridor. "We'll get them this time."

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor as they walked, shoulders hunched more than usual and a steady frown on his face. He exhaled audibly, muttering a quiet "yeah" under his breath as he pushed the key into the lock and turned it. It surprised him that she hadn't noticed, but then they hadn't been in Pontiac long once she'd found him initially.  _Of all the places the demons could've come,_  he thought wearily, pushing the door open and slipping inside without a word.

She couldn't just let it go on like this. Sam was no good in a funk, and if the thing that plowed its way through Hell was still in town, he'd need to be ready. Quickly closing the door behind her, she hurried up behind him, grabbing his wrist. "Sam-"

On instinct his arm went over her shoulder and he hip-threw her to the floor, his face dark with agitation. Ruby's gasp of surprise was cut-off when she hit the carpet hard, almost involuntarily twisting to her side to try to breathe. When she made no move to retaliate - indeed, her face had twisted painfully when the air rushed out of her - Sam immediately grimaced at himself, dropping down on his knee and moving his hand gently to her forearm.

"Sorry," he said in a heartfelt tone, watching her carefully to make sure she'd found her breath again. He didn't want to have to shock her into breathing. "You startled me."

"Kind of got that," she wheezed, giving a cough but sitting up. "I'll try to get your attention from across the room next time."

He attempted to smile apologetically, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Moving one arm around her waist he helped her stand, the touch lingering only a moment before he let her go and moved to where the duffel had fallen off his shoulder in order to bring it over to the bed. His reaction wasn't terribly reassuring. She stood at the foot of the bed, watching him unpack, biting her lip and trying to think of a way to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I startled you before," she said quickly. "In Knoxville."

Sam shook his head a little, frowning but not knowing what else to say. What could he say? Did that happen to her every time she'd heard a 'whisper'? Had she been keeping that from him this whole time? And the black that had been in her eyes...

"I'm just glad it's still you."

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. Maybe right after a nine hour drive wasn't the best time to discuss this. Food and sleep, that's what they needed. Padding over to him, but slowly this time, she put her hand on his back then cautiously wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his shoulderblade. "How about we order some pizza, get comfortable, and watch some TV?" she suggested after a moment. The gentle touch made him wince inwardly at how he was sure he must've looked, like some frightened animal or something, and he bowed slightly, his arms coming to rest on top of hers.

"Yeah," he said, his voice tired as he closed his eyes and nodded as well. "I'm gonna wash up a bit. Didn't really get a chance before we left. I'll be out in five."

Giving him a squeeze, she pulled back. "Go ahead and take your time. Not like we have to rush," she said as she went to the nightstand, pulling out a phonebook. He stood where he was for a moment, finally taking a step toward the bathroom before he changed his direction, moving behind her and leaning over to press a kiss against her cheek.

"Nothing too spicy," he said before turning back toward his original destination.

The kiss was like letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Feeling a lot better about where things stood, she dialed up the first pizza place in the book. After a short order, she found the remote, flipping through the limited selection of channels. Part of her wanted to go to the bathroom and slip in the shower with Sam, but she wasn't sure if that might be pushing things too quickly.

Sam was secretly glad that she'd given him some time to himself, after nine hours in a car with the elephant between them. It still wasn't resolved, and being in Pontiac didn't make them any better, but they were slightly less strained.  _Just do the job, Sam,_  he told himself, rinsing out his hair and pausing under the spray just long enough to get the soap out. Ruby was probably worrying about him at that point. With that thought he turned off the water, grabbing the towel off the rack with one arm through the curtain to dry off. When he came out, the TV was on but Ruby wasn't watching. She was lying on the bed, looking up.

"This is one hell of a ceiling."

Sam's brows furrowed a little before he looked up as well, an ironic smile twisting on his face despite himself. There was a mirror above the bed.

"There's probably magic fingers as well, if you're curious," he said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Anything on?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Magic fingers? Sounds promising enough."

"Basically a massage bed. Can be... an interesting addition," he said, trying not to laugh. It wasn't quite his style, and honestly he'd never indulged it. That had been more Dean's thing. Simply at the thought of his brother the beginning of a smile that had crept on his face faded, and he headed over to the drawer he'd dumped his clothes in to get something clean. "You sure they're here? In Pontiac?"

She pushed herself up, leaning back against her hands and frowning. That had been a rather abrupt change of topic and mood. "Not necessarily in town, but yeah. Around here. At least the breach happened here. It's lessened, but I can still feel it. Like feeling electricity in the air in a lightning storm."

Sam sighed, fingers shaking some of the water out of his hair with his other hand. The towel on his hip dropped a little as he shifted the clothes in his arms and headed back toward the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

Ruby leaned forward where she sat, giving a sigh.  _Tomorrow. You can press him tomorrow_. Something was bothering him, and she was getting the feeling that it might not entirely be her. Standing, she stripped off her shirt and bra, snagging a tanktop from the drawer before taking off her pants.

Which of course was when the pizzaman decided to knock on the door. "I got it," she said, passing the bathroom before opening the door.

_Holy shit..._

There stood Dean Winchester. Well, and Bobby, but Bobby wasn't supposed to rotting in Hell. She stared for just a moment, then snapped out of it, her brain whirring.

"So where is it?" she asked, on the irritated side of bemused.

Both men looked at her with somewhat confused expressions, Dean looking back over his shoulder before looking at her again. His eyes seemed to have trouble staying on her face. "Where's what?"

 _Not a demon. Can't be a skinwalker. But it can't be-_ "The pizza?" she said, having no trouble acting pissed. "That takes two guys to deliver."

"I think we got the wrong room-"

"Hey, is-" Sam started, walking back out from the bathroom, fully clothed at that point. He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the two figures in the door, eyes wide and jaw slack. The silence was deafening as Sam looked between the two of them, his eyes stopping and focusing entirely on Dean. Then there was the sound of him hyperventilating.

"Heya, Sammy."

Ruby looked back at Sam, her heart hammering in her chest. The pain in his eyes. If only she could - but Dean was walking forward so she pulled out of the way and against the door. If it was Dean, then he shouldn't know who she was; if it wasn't, well, still better to get the jump on it. Dean had hardly covered the space between them when Sam pulled the switchblade out of his pocket with an audible  _snick_ , lunging toward Dean full-force and knocking him against the wall. Ruby let out a shriek as Bobby rushed in past her, reaching an arm around Sam's knife-wielding arm and yanking him bodily backward.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean accused.

"Do  _what?_ " Sam countered, struggling in Bobby's grip to get free and attack the doppelganger borrowing his brother's skin.

"It's him!" Bobby yelled, his grip unyielding. Sam continued to struggle, forcing Bobby to put another arm around his neck and hold his shoulder.

"No-!"

"It's him, Sam! I've been through this already, it's  _really_  him."

Sam felt the fight drain out of him at Bobby's words, eyes meeting Dean's as he sucked in a shallow breath. Bobby wouldn't lie, and he knew Bobby was careful.

"We..." Sam exhaled, feeling his chest clenching.  _We buried you_ , the sentence finished in his head. Dean nodded, all but reading his thoughts. Like he always did.

"I know," he said, slowly walking toward him again. A cautious but cocky smile pulled his lips. "I look fantastic, huh?"

 _It's really you_ , Sam thought instantly, emotion swelling sharply in him as he stepped forward and embraced him, his arms clasping him hard around the shoulders. Dean didn't hold back either, holding on just as tight if not tighter, and Sam welcomed the feeling of his breath being pushed out of him sharply. Heat, breath, smell, all of it was Dean's. He could hardly keep from the overwhelming feeling of joy and relief ready to burst out of him.

Ruby felt overwhelmed as well. Sam had Dean again. Everything he'd been through, all the pain and depression and anger, swallowed up in a moment of absolution. Sam had everything he needed now. And so he wouldn't need her.

 _Don't fucking start that_ , she chided herself. Whatever happened, the point was now, Dean was here. The same Dean who trapped her and left her as helpless as a lamb for Lilith's slaughter. While happy for Sam, she wasn't exactly pleased to see Dean again, and she had a feeling the sentiment would be mutual.

Steeling her expression for confusion as they pulled apart, looking awkward but immensely happy, she spoke up. "So are you two, like...together?"

Sam snapped out of his revelry at the sound of Ruby's voice, his brown knitting slightly as he turned to look at her. "What? No-" he started, before his brain finally caught up. Dean didn't know. And how would he? For all he knew, he'd been topside for an hour. Obviously long enough to go get Bobby, because he doubted Bobby had been in Pontiac, too.  _Unless-_  he thought absently, but his mouth was already moving into the charade. "No, he's my brother."

"Oh," she said, an uncertain laugh in her voice as she looked at Dean. "Got it, I-I guess." Her eyes lighted back on Sam as she pointed awkwardly for the door. "Look, I should...probably go."

"Yeah," Sam replied, eyes moving over to Dean before back to her again, sheepish and a little flustered. Her clothes were already put away in the drawers. He'd have to give her a chance to get into the room and get everything later when they were gone. Ruby was smart; she'd know when to come back. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

 _No need to sound_ that  _eager_. She moved from the door, glancing back at Dean and getting a smile.  _Damn. Apparently he got out when the place froze over._

She hurried to the bed, grabbing up the recently shed shirt and pants before going into the bathroom. Left with no one but Bobby and Dean - the former of who looked apologetic for obviously interrupting something and the latter whose eyes followed Ruby to the door - Sam found himself completely awkward. He wanted desperately to stay and not let Dean out of his sight, but leaving Ruby to dress in the current state left him uneasy. He gave the two of them a smile.

"Can you give me a sec?" he asked. Dean wagged his eyebrows at him but nodded, and Bobby headed toward the couch as Sam turned to slip into the bathroom as well.

Ruby turned sharply, in the midst of putting on her shirt. She relaxed when she saw it was Sam. "Shouldn't you be out there?" she asked, starting on the buttons. "Possibly figuring out how the hell he's here?" Alright, maybe not the best wording, all things considered. Sam reached for the shirt he'd left on the countertop by the sink, having left it with the intention to ask if there had been soda with the pizza. He pulled it on, his face a mask of confusion.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied, sliding each arm through and starting on the buttons. "I'll try and get us out long enough for you to get the rest of your stuff. Keep track of our three in the meantime, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, hating how her insides were roiling. She bit her lip uncertainly. "Be careful. I don't know what else he could be, but I don't know how it could be Dean either." Meeting his eyes, she added, "I won't be far, if you need me."

"No 'if' about it," he said seriously, moving over to where she was and putting his hands on her upper arms. "Give me a day. Two days at most. We're not done."

A little of the uncertainty left her eyes, and she almost smiled. This definitely changed things, but at least he wasn't going to toss everything they'd done aside. "Alright. I'll see if I can find anything out on our end while I'm at it." Shaking her head slightly, she added, "No wonder Hell flipped. I've never even heard of someone getting out."

Sam frowned, though not exactly at her. They were going to have to figure this out. Not having Ruby around would be difficult, but he was far too elated at Dean being back to spend much time on the thought. He pressed his lips together into a thin line, then let his hands drop down to his side to turn and open the door for her. She ducked her head as she went through the door, glancing up to see Dean giving her another grin.  _Boy, if you only knew_.

She headed for the door, stopping before taking the handle and looking back at Sam expectantly. Moving on automatic, Sam pulled the door open for her, watching as she moved through it and trying to put on a slightly less conflicted face. It didn't work out well. She even moved differently, her posture sweet and arms pressed close to her body as if to over-accentuate herself.  _That_ , if anything, kept the frown off his face.

 _Okay, how do regular girls end a one-night stand?_ "So call me," she said, turning around with a bright and hopeful smile.

 _God, **really**? _ Sam thought instantly, just barely holding back the urge to laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Cathy."

Inspiration striking, her smile fell. "...Christy," she said, as pathetic as she could manage.

Sam didn't need to look back to know that Dean was looking over at Bobby, holding back howling laughter. It would come, no doubt, the moment they had a spare moment. He wasn't going to live this down for weeks. "Right," he said at last, his smile straining. He watched as she gave one last hopeful smile, tipping her head so her hair fell into her face as she turned and left before shutting the door.


End file.
